Las Parejas Disparejas
by Uchiha Em
Summary: Un grupo de amigos van a la misma escuela con sus respectivas parejas, pero un maestro entrometido cree que sus alumnos estarían mejor al lado de otras personas, mal summary pero prometo que la historia es buena, entren jeje
1. La Presentación

Este es mi segundo fic, es muy diferente al primero pero les aseguro que les va a gustar.

Me gustaría decirles que los personajes son de mi invención pero lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación así que los tomé prestados, pero cabe recalcar que todos los nombrados en este fic son de mi amor imposible el grandioso Masashi Kishimoto .

La historia va a tratar de un grupo de amigos que van a la misma escuela, todos ellos tienen a sus respectivas parejas pero hay unos cuantos maestros medio metiches que sienten que sus alumnos estarían mejor si cambiaran de pareja, por lo que harán un "evento estudiantil", que hará que los amigos (as) empiecen a sentir algo por el novio (a) de otra persona, bueno no me estoy explicando como quisiera, pero si empiezan a leer no se arrepentirán.

Espero sea de su agrado… saludos y besos

Las Parejas Disparejas

1. La Presentación

Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, tengo 18 años y voy a la escuela privada de Konoha, en esa escuela se encuentran todas las familias más prestigiadas de Konoha, yo nací en esta pequeña ciudad y aquí conocí a mis mejores amigas, y también conocí al amor de mi vida.

Mi sueño en la vida es seguir los pasos de mi papá, él trabaja para el Gobierno, es experto en obtener información clasificada, muchos dicen que puede meterse en la mente de las personas pero yo sé que simplemente es intuitivo y yo heredé esa intuición.

Soy amante de la moda, me gusta vestirme bien, soy muuuuy vanidosa porque para mí es importante dar buena impresión, nunca jamás me verán toda fodonga.

La mejor de todas mis amigas y a la que le tengo más confianza y aprecio se llama Sakura, la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas y aunque tuvimos nuestros problemas por un chico nos seguimos frecuentando, siempre nos estamos insultando pero es divertido.

Mis hobbies son ir de compras, platicar con mis amigas, ir al centro comercial, viajar, estar con mi novio y cuidar mi apariencia física.

Ahh y por cierto, el nombre de mi novio es Naruto.

* * *

Soy Sakura Haruno y tengo 18 años, me gané una beca de excelencia en una escuela de paga, al principio me sentía fuera de lugar, todos me trataban como la pobre, se burlaban de mí porque mis papás no ganaban tanto dinero; el primer año en esa escuela me sentí miserable aún a pesar de que mi mejor amiga estaba ahí, ella siempre ha sido popular con los chicos por lo que yo a su lado me sentía una caca. Un buen día conocí al chico que cambió todo eso y me enamoré de él, su nombre es Shikamaru, y soy muy feliz a su lado.

A mis amigas les encanta ir de compras, pero para ser honesta a mí no, siempre van a lugares en donde la ropa está carísima y eso me hace sentir un poco incómoda, ellas son las mejores personas que he conocido, cada una tiene su carácter, yo soy un poco explosiva y no me quedo callada cuando algo me parece que está mal.

Mis hobbies son leer, estudiar para ser la mejor y sobresalir en la vida, me gustan los deportes pero he dejado de practicarlos porque muchas de las chicas de aquí creen que parezco más hombre que mujer, no soy perfecta pero me encanta como soy.

* * *

Yo soy Ten-ten, nací en Konoha y tengo 19 años, mis mejores amigas son un año menor que yo, la razón de que me haya retrasado en la escuela es porque mi papá enfermó, tuve que cuidarlo un par de meses y ya no pude recuperar mis clases, al principio me sentía fuera de lugar pero después conocí a estas chicas y supe que no sería tan malo, tanto que me encantó haber perdido un año porque si no hubiera sido así nunca habría conocido al chico que me robó el corazón, es taaaan guapo y lo mejor de todo es que es todo mío, su nombre es Sasuke.

Al morir mi papá me dijeron que me encargaría de la empresa de mi familia por lo que tengo que sacar muy buenas calificaciones pero no se me da mucho lo del estudio, prefiero estar paseando, riendo, cantando, comprando, que sé yo, haciendo mil cosas más; pero Sasuke me ayuda a concentrarme en mi responsabilidad.

Soy fanática de las armas blancas, tanto que 3 veces por semana voy a practicar con ellas, y soy experta en tiro al blanco, nunca fallo.

Me gusta la moda y verme bien, pero no le doy mucha importancia, me gusta vestirme con pantalones porque son muy cómodos y no tengo que estarme cuidando de que los chicos quieran alzarme la falda, soy feliz y eso es lo importante.

* * *

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y soy heredera de una de las empresas más prestigiosas en Konoha, mi padre cree que no soy apta para alcanzar las metas de la familia, por lo que me ha dejado a cargo temporalmente con una tutora que me está enseñando cómo dirigir una empresa y además cómo aprender a ser más agresiva, me está costando mucho trabajo porque soy muy tímida, pero si no lo logro temo que mi padre le deje todo a mi hermana menor, para él ella me supera en todos los aspectos.

Tengo 18 años y voy a la escuela de Konoha, la mayoría de los alumnos se burlan de mí porque no creen que logre superar mis miedos, excepto por mis amigas que siempre me están alentando a ser mejor al igual que mi novio Sai, si no fuera por ellos yo ya habría tirado la toalla desde hace mucho.

Uso ropa holgada porque no me gusta que los hombres me miren, no me gusta ser el centro de atención y procuro siempre pasar desapercibida, mi vida es difícil pero no la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Yo nací en Sunagakure que se encuentra en un país diferente al de Konoha, tengo 18 años y mi padre es el Gobernador de allá, él estaba tan concentrado en mi hermano menor porque es un prodigio que decidí alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible, decidí entrar a esta escuela porque es la mejor en este país, además quiero demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser mejor que cualquiera incluyendo a su hijo favorito.

Desde que llegué aquí conocí a un chico que me hizo ver un mundo diferente, tiene unas ideas un poco locas con respecto a los favoritismos en las familias pero a pesar de eso es un chico muy lindo, estoy súper enamorada de él y su nombre es Neji.

Las amigas que tengo son las mejores, me han enseñado muchas cosas y así como yo tengo problemas ellas también los tienen y creo que hasta peores a lo mejor es porque yo no hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero así es como ellas son y así las acepto, la vida en Konoha es muy diferente a la Suna principalmente por el clima, pero haber venido aquí ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida.

* * *

Mi nombre es Sai y llegué a Konoha hace poco tiempo, yo nací aquí, mi padre quería que me dedicara desde pequeño a su empresa y como yo no quería eso me fui un tiempo a estudiar arte que es mi pasión, de ser posible me la pasaría todo el día dibujando.

Tengo 18 años y conocí a una linda chica, ella me hace sentir especial, es muy tímida pero me gusta mucho su forma de ser, es algo que la caracteriza, su padre la trata como si fuera basura y eso me enfurece, de hecho su padre me recuerda mucho al mío; y creo que eso es algo que nos une porque podemos desahogarnos el uno con el otro, su nombre es Hinata y es mi vida.

Tengo buenos amigos pero me ha costado mantenerlos, al principio los sacaba mucho de onda pero ahora que me conocen saben que soy muy directo y digo las cosas que pienso, en mis ratos libres me pongo a leer sobre el comportamiento humano, quiero mantener a la gente cerca de mí porque quiero unir lazos irrompibles con ellos.

Debido a mi padre yo me aparté de la gente tanto que perdí noción de cómo actúan y reaccionan las personas, es por eso que leo tanto, Hinata me ha ayudado mucho en ese aspecto y estoy infinitamente agradecido con ella.

* * *

Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, tengo 18 años y siento que todo es problemático, no me gusta estudiar y me aburro con facilidad, la gente es muy lenta y eso me molesta, las únicas personas que creo no son lentas pero de vez en cuando algo tontos son mis amigos y mi novia Sakura, ella siempre me hace salir de la monotonía, es diferente a todas las chicas y por eso me gusta.

Me gustan los juegos de estrategia y nunca nadie me ha ganado, ni siquiera han representado un reto para mí, a ninguno de mis amigos les gustan ese tipo de juegos y a Sakura la desesperan.

La escuela de Konoha es muy problemática al igual que las chicas, Sakura se enoja por todo pero eso me hace reír, ella hace que me sienta bien.

* * *

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y mi familia tiene muchos problemas, mi hermano mayor nació privilegiado, siempre fue el mejor en todo por lo que mi padre creyó que él era perfecto para la empresa, pero mi hermano se fue de Konoha sin decir nada, por lo que todo el peso cayó sobre mí, mi padre espera que yo sea igual de inteligente que Itachi pero al parecer no lleno sus expectativas, trato de sacar las mejores calificaciones y ser el mejor en todo pero siempre sale con que Itachi lo hacía mucho mejor y eso me molesta.

Tengo 18 años y mi mejor amigo es un dobe, es un chico rubio, que grita por todo, al principio él y yo siempre competíamos pero yo siempre fui mejor, de tantos pleitos que tuvimos nos convertimos en amigos y muy buenos, a él le puedo confiar cualquier cosa y es la persona que mejor me entiende, su nombre es Naruto.

Conocí a una chica que desde que la vi me quitó el aliento, cuando la conocí comprendí que ella era la mujer de mi vida y su nombre es Ten-ten, es muy hermosa.

Mi meta es dirigir la empresa de mi padre y demostrarle que se equivocó conmigo y que soy mil veces mejor que mi hermano.

* * *

Soy Neji Hyuuga y tengo 19 años, cuando llegué a esta escuela me dijeron que tenía que volver a cursar un año porque no me podían validar las materias, desciendo de una de las familias más respetadas de Konoha y a pesar de que soy un genio y el mejor en todo, mi tio no puede aceptar que soy el más apto para dirigir la empresa de la familia, quiere que una de sus dos hijas lo haga.

Tengo una novia que no es de este país, pero es muy comprensiva y demasiado inteligente, me ha sorpendido varias veces con su forma de pensar tan rápido que me recuerda a Shikamaru un poco, ella ha sido una luz en mi vida y gracias a ella he aprendido a sonreir y a aceptar a mi prima, su nombre es Temari y es muy bella.

Mi meta es demostrarle a mi familia que soy capaz de muchas cosas y además siempre me he valido por mí mismo, nunca he necesitado de nadie para salir adelante, Temari me ha hecho cambiar un poco respecto a mis ideas y le agradezco eso.

* * *

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y mis padres murieron en un accidente avial, soy dueño de una empresa multimillonaria y me estoy preparando para dirigirla dentro de poco tiempo, no tengo hermanos ni familia, pero mi padrino se ha encargado de la empresa y de educarme como debe ser, él es un pervertido cuando se refiere a chicas pero es una buena persona, siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme.

Soy un poco inmaduro porque me gusta evadir las responsabilidades, además trato de disfrutar la vida al máximo, a veces soy un despistado de primera pero siempre termino entiendo las cosas que suceden a mi alrededor; muchas personas dicen que hablo mucho o que soy muy ruidoso pero esa es mi forma de ser y no pienso cambiar porque gracias a mi personalidad he logrado salir adelante.

Jamás tuve amigos en mi infancia, todos me creían el raro porque no tenía padres y nadie me hablaba, pero después conocí lo que era la amistad y lucharé por mantener los lazos que he formado; después conocí a Ino es una chica maravillosa y es muy linda, inmediatamente me sentí atraído por ella y ahora estamos juntos, espero poder estar siempre a su lado.

Tengo 18 años y mi mejor amigo es Sasuke, siempre estamos peleando pero sabemos que siempre estaremos ahí el uno para el otro, podría decirse que mi infancia fue cruel pero ahora soy muy feliz.

* * *

Esta fue la presentación de los personajes principales, ellos son felices con sus vidas y no esperan que nada cambie, creen amar a sus parejas por sobre todas las cosas.

¿Lograran salir aireados de todo esto?

¿Se imaginarán las intenciones de sus maestros?

¿Qué pasará cuando se enteren de que el amor que conocían no era realmente amor?

¿Dejarán a un lado su amistad de tantos años para ir tras su amor real?

¿Seguirán siendo amigos hasta el final?

Descubre todas estas preguntas y más en el fic.

Si creen que mi fic es bueno y que la idea también déjenme reviews, yo sé que muchas veces nos da flojera, pero piensen que si lo hacen me harán la mujer más feliz del mundo, imaginen que acabo de poner una cara parecida a la del gato con botas de Shrek ¿no les doy ternura?, porfis déjenme reviews.

Sé que mi idea es buena pero si no me dejan ninguno me deprimiré, no seguiré con mi historia, me cortaré las venas y todo quedará en sus conciencias (siiii claro – sarcasmo), bueno no es para tanto, pero los amaré por el resto de mi vida, les juro que no se van a arrepentir… 

Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas….

Antes de despedirme pueden dejar todo tipo de comentarios menos de tipo sexual (esos deben ser privados) jeje… bueno los dejo cuídense mucho.


	2. La Escuela

Hola, espero les guste este capi, pero antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a **xmicheliithax, damphire, lamoco13 y Sayukira **por sus reviews, este va dedicado a ustedes, que lo disfruten.

Se me olvidaba los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi novio Masashi Kishimoto (ya quisiera que se me hicicera), pero el fic es todo mío, ahora si disfruten.

2. La Escuela

Todos los alumnos ya habían llegado y les tocaba clase de Economía, pero el profesor siempre llegaba tarde así que no les preocupaba mucho permanecer callados, algunos hablaban, otros escuchaban, pero solo uno gritaba (¿acaso será Naruto?).

_Chicos, chicos. _Dijo el profesor Kakashi. _Lamento llegar tarde pero camino acá me encontré con una viejita cargando las bolsas del mandado y le ayudé a cargarlas y llevarlas hasta su casa._

_Sí claro. _Le comentó Sakura a Ino. _Siempre con sus excusas, ni sé por qué se molesta en inventarlas ya nadie le cree._

Kakashi miraba a sus alumnos con curiosidad.

_Muy bien chicos, este año será diferente a los demás. _Comentó Kakashi. _Como ya saben todos ustedes, siempre se organiza un evento a los de último año y esta vez nos tocó al profesor Iruka y a mí hacer los arreglos correspondientes para la mitad del grupo y para la otra mitad se encargará la profesora Kurenai y el profesor Asuma. _

Todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción y a hablarse entre ellos.

_¿Y cuál será el evento de este año?. _Preguntó Naruto alzando la voz. _Ojala nos toque ir a escalar alguna montaña, o un viaje a los Cabos siempre quise ir ahí, o ya sé ya sé, nos enseñaran a cocinar ramen, ¿no es así profesor?._

_Dobe… _Dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo. _Cállate y escucha._

Kakashi sonrió. _Todavía no hemos decidido nada. _

Salieron al descanso que tenían y se dirigieron a la cafetería, todos iban con sus respectivas parejas imaginando mil cosas, sin saber la gran sorpresa que les esperaba.

Ya sentados.

_Lo más seguro es que iremos a un spa lujoso. _Dijo Ino.

_Mph. _Dijo Neji.

Temari lo golpeó con el codo en las costillas.

_No creo que los profesores sean tan estúpidos como para escoger eso. _Dijo Sasuke con mala gana.

_Sasuke. _Dijo Ten-ten reprimiendo a su novio.

_Pues sea lo que sea. _Dijo Sakura. _Me gustaría que nos tocara juntos, este es nuestro último año antes de ir a la Universidad y quiero estar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado. _

_Qué problemático. _Dijo Shikamaru. _Eso será muy aburrido._

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cafetería.

_¿Sigues con eso Kakashi?. _Preguntó Iruka.

_Pues sí. _Contestó él.

_¿Con qué?. _Preguntó Kurenai. _Claro si se puede saber._

_Kakashi cree que aquel grupito de novios. _Dijo Asuma señalando la mesa en donde se encontraban Naruto y compañía. _Son parejas disparejas._

Kurenai lo miró con curiosidad.

_Y además. _Dijo Iruka. _Siente que es su deber como cupido hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para separarlos y juntarlos con quienes deberían estar._

_Miren. _Dijo Kakashi seriamente. _Yo soy experto en el amor, después de todo me he leído todos los tomos de Icha Icha Paradise fácil 100 veces cada uno, por lo que sé de pasión y amor real, y lo que ellos tienen estando como están es pura amistad, y tal como dijo Iruka los conozco desde que llegaron a esta escuela y es mi deber mostrarles el verdadero amor._

Los 3 profesores se quedaron con cara de a este wey qué le picó.

_Pues entonces deberías ponerlos a prueba. _Dijo Kurenai.

_¿A qué te refieres?. _Preguntó Kakashi.

_El otro día que no tenía nada que hacer me puse a ver la tele y en una de esas cayó en un canal con un programa que jamás en mi vida había visto. _Dijo Kurenai nerviosa.

_Si claro. _Dijo Asuma. _De seguro te lo has de echar diario._

Kurenai se sonrojó pero siguió hablando.

_Trata sobre unas parejas que ponen a prueba su amor, ellos llegan a un lugar paradisiaco pero en lugar de ponerlos con sus respectivas parejas los ponen con otra, y pues tienen que hacer cosas que se hacen normalmente en una cita como cenar, tomar un poco, juegos de verdades, juegos medio eróticos para despertar el libido y el interés de la otra persona, de ese tipo. _Dijo Kurenai.

Kakashi sabía que su compañera había dado en el punto exacto.

_Kakashi… _Dijo Iruka. _Kakashi. _Repitió hasta que el profesor se dignó a voltear. _No estarás pensando en hacer eso, ¿verdad?._

_Es perfecto. _Dijo Kakashi. _Solo así lograré que abran sus ojos, Iruka vamos tenemos que preparar todo._

_Tenías que abrir la boca. _Le comentó Asuma a Kurenai.

_Pues me parece una buena idea, además si ellos realmente se quieren como dicen no pasará nada, pero si no es así, se pondrá interesante. _Dijo la chica mirando al grupito de amigos.

Cuando terminaron las clases todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

_Mira dobe. _Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto. _Es el profesor Kakashi y está en una agencia de viajes, hay que acercarnos para ver mejor. _

_Si. _Dijo Naruto.

Los dos muchachos se asomaron al local esperando que no los vieran, mientras que detrás de ellos.

_Naruto, Sasuke, ¿qué hacen aquí?. _Preguntó Iruka.

_Profesor Iruka. _Dijo Naruto riendo nerviosamente rascándose la nuca. _Pues verá…_

Fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

_Queríamos saber si ya escogieron el lugar para el evento. _Dijo Sasuke sin más preámbulos.

Kakashi ya había salido del local.

_Si chicos. _Dijo él. _Ya está todo listo, miren…_

Les dio un tríptico del lugar al que irían.

_La junta estudiantil ha decidido que como es su último año no deberíamos separarlos de las chicas, por lo que su grupo de amigos y sus respectivas novias estarán a cargo del profesor Iruka y yo. _Dijo Kakashi guiñándoles un ojo. _Pero por favor no vayan a decir nada, queremos que sea una sorpresa._

_No se preocupe profesor. _Dijo Naruto.

Cuando Iruka y Kakashi ya se habían ido Naruto miró a su amigo.

Sasuke seguía mirando el tríptico que le había dado Kakashi y parecía como si se le hubiera iluminado el rostro.

_¿Qué te pasa teme?. _Preguntó Naruto.

_Mira esto. _Dijo Sasuke tartamudeando pasándole el papel a su amigo.

Ese tríptico era de un lugar llamado El Paraíso del Amor, y Naruto no le dio mucha importancia.

_Se ve bien. _Dijo Naruto.

_Sí que eres dobe. _Dijo Sasuke. _¿No ves que esta es nuestra oportunidad?._

_¿A qué te refieres?. _Preguntó el rubio.

_Pues estaremos en un lugar paradisiaco con nuestras novias. _Sasuke tenía la mirada de un pervertido. _Podríamos hacer todo lo posible para que ellas se sientan soñadas y pues con tanto romance las convencemos de hacer… eso… _

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida de imaginarse el plan que acababa de formular.

_Tienes razón. _Dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. _Tenemos que decírselo a los demás. _

_Si. _Dijo Sasuke volviendo a la realidad. _Tenemos que estar preparados._

Mientras en un centro comercial.

_Mira Ten-ten, son el profe Iruka y el profe Kakashi, ¿crees que estén haciendo los preparativos para el evento?. _Dijo Temari señalando a los dos hombres que se encontraban sentados con mil papeles sobre una pequeña mesa.

_Vamos a averiguar. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_Hola profes. _Dijo Temari saludándolos efusivamente. _¿Qué hacen en un lugar como este?._

_Pues estamos preparando el evento. _Dijo Kakashi.

_¿Podemos ver?. _Preguntó Ten-ten. ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?.

_No creo que sea posible chicas, debe ser una sorpresa. _Dijo Kakashi.

_Prometemos no decírselo a nadie. _Dijo Temari.

_No me puedo negar a esas dulces caritas. _Dijo Kakashi. _Tomen._

Les dio el mismo tríptico que horas antes le había dado a Sasuke.

Temari lo agarró con curiosidad. _¿Y a qué grupo le va tocar ir a este maravilloso lugar?. _Preguntó la rubia.

_Pues a su grupo de amigas y a sus novios. _Dijo Kakashi. _Hemos decidido no separarlos por ser su último año, pero por favor no digan nada._

_No se preocupe profe. _Dijo Ten-ten.

Y las chicas se fueron, las dos estaban pensando lo mismo.

_Esto es genial. _Dijo Temari.

_Si, podría convertirse en el viaje de nuestras vidas. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_Tenemos que contárselo a las demás, debemos estar preparadas. _Dijo Temari ansiosamente.

_Ha llegado el momento de que perdamos nuestra virginidad. _Dijo Ten-ten segura de sí misma.

_Si. _Dijo Temari.

¿El plan de Kakashi saldrá como él espera?

¿Por qué Iruka casi no participa?

¿Qué harán Sasuke y Naruto?

¿Qué harán Temari y Ten-ten?

¿Hinata aceptará perder su virginidad?

¿Qué creen que pueda pasar?

Pues este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme todo tipo de comentarios buenos, malos, depresivos, amenazantes, declarándome su amor, lo que sea, les contestaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Cuando los personajes estén en el Paraíso del Amor tendrán que hacer cosas a las que no están acostumbrados, como masajes eróticos, o comer comida del cuerpo del otro, cosas así, me gustaría que me dieran algunas ideas, tengo las principales pero me faltan algunas, se los agradecería eternamente.


	3. La Preparación

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer al sexy de Masashi Kishimoto por darme la oportunidad de jugar con sus personajes (eso sonó medio pervertido… qué más quisiera yo que fuera así), también quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen mi fic en especial a **Gota de Agua y damphire**por sus reviews este capítulo va dedicado a uds…

3. La Preparación.

Al día siguiente Sasuke y Naruto querían contarle todo a sus amigos al igual que Temari y Ten-ten, llegaron más temprano de lo normal.

_Buen día preciosa. _Le dijo Sasuke a Ten-ten.

_Muy buen día guapo. _Contestó la chica. _¿Y ahora por qué llegaste tan temprano?._

_Tenía cosas que hacer. _Dijo su novio. _Te ves muy feliz. _

_Bueno, yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer. _Dijo Ten-ten sonriente.

Los 4 estaban nerviosos y les urgía que llegaran sus amigos pero desafortunadamente llegaron justo cuando el profesor Iruka llegó.

_¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?. _Preguntó Shikamaru a sus dos amigos. _Están muy raros._

_Es que les tenemos una buena noticia. _Dijo Naruto.

_Tenemos que hablar en privado. _Dijo Sasuke. _Es sobre algo que nos concierne a todos y hará que cambien nuestras vidas, ahora todo será diferente. _

Sasuke seguía con su cara de depravado.

Neji, Sai y Shikamaru se miraron desconcertados.

En otro lado del salón.

_Chicas que bueno que ya llegaron. _Dijo Ten-ten emocionada.

_Nuestras súplicas han sido escuchadas. _Dijo Temari.

_Hay algo que deben saber. _Dijo Ten-ten acercándose más a ellas para que nadie lograra escucharla. _Hablaremos en el descanso._

Sakura, Hinata e Ino no sabían que pensar.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente a excepción de las 2 chicas y los dos chicos que ansiaban poder contar todo lo que sabían y todo lo que querían hacer con la información que ya tenían.

A la hora del descanso.

_Corazón, ¿vamos a comer juntos?. _Preguntó Ino a Naruto.

_Em. _Decía Naruto. _Yo…_

Fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

_No podemos, tenemos que hablar sobre un trabajo que nos dejó uno de los profesores. _Dijo jalando a Naruto.

_Si. _Dijo Temari. _Además nosotras también tenemos cosas que hacer por nuestra cuenta. _La chica jaló a Ino.

_Tonta casi lo arruinas todo. _La reprendió Temari. _Nuestra plática debe ser en privado._

Sakura y Hinata vieron el comportamiento extraño de su amiga.

Los chicos se fueron a sentar en las gradas de su escuela, el equipo de soccer estaba entrenando y el lugar era perfecto para su conversación.

_Por favor díganme que esta plática no es para convencernos de entrar al equipo. _Dijo Shikamaru.

Neji los miró con cara de hastío, él odiaba el soccer.

_No. _Dijo Naruto poniéndose serio.

Los chicos les contaron el encuentro con Kakashi.

_Así que es eso. _Dijo Sai.

_Si, ya nos han hecho esperar mucho tiempo. _Dijo Sasuke.

_¿Y si ellas no aceptan?. _Preguntó Shikamaru.

_Es por eso que tenemos que planear muy bien todo, las haremos caer con nuestros encantos. _Dijo Naruto.

_Yo sí le entro. _Dijo Neji. _También pienso que el momento es ideal._

Las chicas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

_Expliquen su comportamiento. _Dijo Sakura.

_Chicas, no lo van a creer. _Dijo Ten-ten. _Nuestro día por fin ha llegado._

_Si. _Dijo Temari. _Ayer nos encontramos con los profes._

Las chicas contaron la versión de su historia.

_¿Y… qué… piensan… que vamos a… hacer?. _Preguntó Hinata.

_Es obvio. _Dijo Ten-ten. _Debemos perder nuestra virginidad._

_¿No creen que es un poco apresurado?. _Preguntó Sakura.

_Miren chicas, esta es nuestra última oportunidad, además estaremos con las personas a las que amamos, en la universidad todo cambiará y lo saben, nos separaremos, yo sé que es un gran paso. _Comentó Temari.

_Si, y todas sabemos cuánto nos aman y ellos saben cuánto los amamos, yo voto con un sí. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_Yo también. _Dijo Ino. _¿Sakura?._

_Mmm, está bien, pero con todas las precauciones que existen. _Dijo la pelirrosa.

_¿Hinata?. _Preguntó Ino.

_Yo… no sé. _Dijo la chica. _¿Y si mi padre se entera?._

_No se va a enterar, además lo hacemos por amor. _Dijo Temari.

_Está… bien. _Dijo la chica sonrojada como un tomate.

En las gradas.

_Todavía faltan 3 meses para el evento. _Dijo Sasuke.

_Yo opino que en este tiempo deberíamos ir más al gym. _Dijo Naruto.

_Compremos el Kamasutra. _Dijo Sai.

_Condones también. _Dijo Neji.

_Hay esto será muy problemático. _Dijo Shikamaru. _Lo principal es no enojarnos con ellas, no queremos que nos terminen antes del evento._

_Tienes mucha razón. _Dijo Naruto. _Aunque eso será difícil._

Iba a ser difícil porque cada pareja discutía mucho, tanto que siempre terminaban y regresaban después de un tiempo.

_Entonces eso haremos. _Dijo Sasuke. _Iremos a practicar 3 horas diarias al gym, compraremos el Kamasutra para ver todas las posiciones que existen, investigaremos cómo le podemos hacer para durar más tiempo en el acto, a su tiempo compraremos los condones y lo que sea necesario y por último pero no menos importante no nos enojaremos con ellas._

Debajo del árbol.

_Tendremos que depilarnos. _Dijo Temari.

_También iremos a un spa para tratamientos reductivos y afirmantes. _Dijo Ino.

_Tenemos que comprar ropa interior sexy. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_Investigaremos sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y cómo evitarlas. _Dijo Sakura.

Mientras seguían hablando Hinata se ponía cada vez más colorada.

_Entonces así quedó el plan, primero investigaremos sobre las enfermedades, sobre métodos de protección y escogeremos el que nos parezca más seguro, nos iremos al spa cada semana, compraremos la ropa interior sexy y unos días antes nos iremos a depilar. _Dijo Temari resumiendo todo.

Y así pasaron los días, al principio los chicos llegaban cansados y adoloridos por el gym, en cambio las chicas cada día llegaban más bellas, al parecer la ida al spa no pasaba desapercibida; ellos ya habían comprado el Kamasutra y lo leyeron de principio a fin, ellas habían escogido el parche como método anticonceptivo (hicieron visita al ginecólogo y toda la cosa).

Una semana antes del evento todos estaban de un lado para otro.

_Muy bien. _Dijo Sasuke. _Entremos. _

Todos entraron a la Sex Shop, había de todo ahí dentro, condones, dildos, películas no aptas para menores, consoladores, bueno, era un mar de objetos sexuales.

_Hay de muchos tipos teme. _Dijo Naruto.

_Si. _Dijo Neji. _Ni siquiera sé qué agarrar._

_Qué problemático. _Dijo Shikamaru.

_No sé por qué la piensan tanto, agarren lo que más les guste. _Dijo Sai que ya llevaba varios condones en una canastita que les dieron al entrar.

_¿Qué tanto llevas ahí?. _Preguntó Naruto.

_Son condones de sabores, escogí los que estoy seguro le gustarán a Hinata de fresa y de mango, también agarré unos que tienen diferentes texturas para aumentar el placer de mi pareja y por supuesto con lubricante extra para su mayor comodidad._

Los 4 amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

_Lo leí en un libro. _Dijo Sai.

Inmediatamente todos agarraron condones parecidos.

_¿Cómo cuántos necesitaremos?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Llévate todos los que puedas, mejor que nos sobren a que nos falten. _Dijo Sasuke.

Shikamaru comenzó a hablar:

_Aquí hay muchas cosas, ¿no creen que a lo mejor deberíamos llevarnos algo más?_

_¿Cómo qué?. _Preguntó Naruto.

_Pues no sé, hay lubricantes, lociones para dar masajes, aceites que aumentan la temperatura, no sé. _Contestó Shikamaru.

_No creo que a las chicas les guste eso. _Dijo Neji.

_Tienes razón. _Dijo Shikamaru.

Los 5 amigos salieron de ahí bien dotados de condones, tanto que les alcanzaría perfectamente para un mes completo.

Mientras en una tienda de ropa interior.

_No creo que… nos haga falta eso. _Decía Hinata escondiéndose detrás de Ten-ten.

_No seas mojigata. _Dijo Temari. _Yo te ayudaré a escoger el tuyo._

Todas comenzaron a mirar conjuntos de encaje, eran realmente hermosos pero lo principal es que eran extraordinariamente provocativos, en la tienda también había disfraces sexys, por lo que al principio jugaron un rato probándoselos y modelando frente a un espejo; cuando se cansaron de hacer esto escogieron todas el conjunto que utilizarían en su primera vez y se fueron satisfechas del lugar.

_Ahora tenemos que ir a la Sex Shop. _Dijo Ino. _Debemos comprar muchas cosas ahí._

Todas entraron y se quedaron fascinadas con el lugar, a pesar de estar usando los parches agarraron unos condones para lograr una "mejor protección".

Todas compraron lo mismo, al salir de ahí llevaban el aceite que aumenta la temperatura, lociones para los masajes, lubricante y unas esposas en caso de que la noche se pusiera muy caliente.

Ya quedaban 3 días para tan esperado evento, todos en la escuela hablaban de ello.

_Hoy es el día chicas. _Dijo Temari. _Pero primero iremos a mi casa para darnos un baño y luego nos vamos a depilar._

_¿Es realmente necesario?. _Preguntó Sakura.

_Claro que sí frentona. _Contestó Ino. _No querrás estar toda peluda el día más importante de tu vida, no querrás que Shikamaru se asuste y saga huyendo de tu enredadera, ¿o si?._

_Cállate cerda. _Contestó Sakura. _No estoy tan peluda._

Ya estando en el local.

_Muy bien. _Dijo la recepcionista. _¿Cómo van a querer su depilación?._

_No sabemos, es nuestra primera vez. _Dijo Temari.

_Tomen esto. _Les pasó un librito en donde venían distintos tipos de depilación.

Hinata abría mucho los ojos y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo.

_Son muy… re.. reveladores. _Dijo ella.

_Ese es el chiste. _Dijo Ten-ten. _Todas nos haremos este. _Le dijo a la recepcionista señalando un dibujo.

_Perfecto. _Dijo la recepcionista. _Ese es el más pedido, no se arrepentirán de haberlo escogido, sus novios quedarán complacidos._

Todas se sonrojaron.

_¿Y quién va primero?. _Dijo la recepcionista.

Todas se miraron ninguna quería pasar primero, pero como fue idea de Temari la depilación ella se ofreció a pasar primero.

_Será pan comido. _Dijo ella sonriéndole a sus amigas pero por dentro estaba gritando.

Pasó a un cuartito, le dieron una bata para que se la pusiera, se acostó y pasaron dos chicas, las chicas prepararon la cera y ya todo estaba listo.

_¿Estás lista?. _Preguntaron ellas.

_¿Duele mucho?. _Preguntó la rubia temerosa.

_Claro que no. _Contestó una de ellas mintiendo para relajar a la chica.

La acomodaron y comenzaron con el proceso.

_A la de 3 vas a sentir un pequeño tirón. _Dijo una de las chicas.

_Una…. Dos…. Zaz.._

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. _

Todas escucharon el grito de Temari, se miraron mutuamente y estaban pálidas.

_Ya estamos aquí. _Dijo Ino. _No hay marcha atrás._

Y así pasaron una por una.

Saliendo del local estaban todas adoloridas y caminaban como charritos.

_Hola chicas. _Se escuchó una voz muuuy familiar.

Todas se pararon derechitas tratando de disimular su dolor.

_Hola chicos. _Contestó Sakura. _¿Qué hacen por aquí?._

_Estábamos platicando en el parque. _Contestó Naruto. _¿Adónde van?._

_A mi casa. _Contestó Ten-ten. _Mi mamá nos está esperando y vamos retrasadas. _Querían alejarse lo más rápido posible de ellos.

_Entonces las acompañamos, no queda muy lejos._ Dijo Sai.

No les quedó de otra más que aceptar.

El camino les pareció larguísimo a las amigas, cada paso que daban era mortal, pero no podían decir nada.

_Están raras. _Dijo Sasuke. _¿Qué les pasa?._

_Sólo estamos nerviosas por el evento. _Dijo Sakura. _Ya queremos saber en dónde nos va a tocar._

Los chicos sonrieron.

_Nosotros también. _Dijo Neji.

_Ya llegamos. _Dijo Ten-ten. _Gracias por acompañarnos._

Se metieron a la casa y cerraron la puerta.

Todas se dejaron caer al suelo.

_Haber cuándo vuelves a tener una idea como esta Temari. _Dijo Sakura.

_Si, yo también estoy sufriendo. _Dijo Hinata.

Hasta aquí llega el tercer capi…. Deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

¿Los chicos se habrán dado cuenta del caminar raro de sus novias?

¿Qué posiciones del Kamasutra habrán escogido para la noche de pasión?

¿Los condones que compraron serán suficientes?

¿Cómo serán los conjuntos sexys que compraron las chicas?

Todo esto y más conforme vaya avanzando el fic.

Me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión sobre cómo va tomando curso la historia, si se están aburriendo, si les está gustando, cualquier cosa ya saben que mi mente es abierta y acepto de todo jeje…. Cuídense mucho


	4. El Bar

Hola a todos estoy muy agradecida por todos aquellos que han seguido mi fic, eso me hace muy feliz, recuerden que Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto y sus personajes yo únicamente lo tomo prestados por momentos, disfruten el capitulo…

4. El Bar

Kakashi e Iruka habían pasado los últimos 3 meses sin descansar, Kakashi porque quería que todo saliera perfecto e Iruka porque no le quedaba más remedio.

_Sigo pensando que es una mala idea Kakashi. _Dijo Iruka.

_Eso es porque no sabes nada del amor. _Dijo Kakashi con su voz de filósofo. _Esta es la mejor idea que he tenido._

_La idea fue de Kurenai. _Dijo Iruka.

_Puede que haya ayudado un poco, pero ya está todo listo y no hay marcha atrás. _Dijo el peliblanco.

_¿Al menos me vas a decir qué parejitas vas a formar?. _Preguntó Iruka indignado porque no le gustaba nada lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

_Eso es una sorpresa. _Dijo Kakashi. _Estoy seguro que todos quedarán complacidos con este viaje._

Mientras tanto en el salón de clase.

_Estoy muy nerviosa. _Dijo Hinata a sus amigas.

_Todas lo estamos. _Dijo Ino alzando un poco la voz reprimiendo a su amiga.

_No le hables así puerca, si esto es difícil para nosotras imagínate cómo será para Hinata. _Dijo Sakura.

_Tienes razón, lo siento Hinata. _Se disculpó Ino.

_No te preocupes, te entiendo. _Contestó Hinata.

_No se preocupen chicas, ya lo he pensado bien y creo que antes de que nos aventuremos a los brazos del amor, deberíamos darnos un poco de valor. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_¿Cómo?. _Preguntó Temari.

_Me sorprende que no hayas pensado en eso Temari, vaya que estás nerviosa, pero en fin, a lo que me refiero es a que podemos beber un vinito o algo así para facilitar las cosas. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_Tienes razón. _Dijo Sakura.

Al otro lado del salón.

Los chicos estaban muy nerviosos, muchas cosas pasaban por sus cabezas.

_¿Y si no les gusta?, dicen que muchas veces la primera vez duele ¿y si se ponen a llorar?. _Preguntó Naruto preocupado.

_No debes forzar las cosas. _Dijo Sai. _En un libro que leí dice que todo fluye naturalmente, así que no te preocupes por eso, a menos que tu pene sea pequeño, ¿es eso por lo que realmente estás preocupado?. _

_¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?. _Dijo Naruto. _No me preocupa mi pene, ¿por qué lo dices?, ¿no se supone que el tamaño no importa?._

_Hace poco me compré una revista para mujeres llamada Cosmopolitan, llena de artículos interesantes y ahí dice que el tamaño sí importa, pero que las mujeres dicen que no para no hacer sentir mal a los hombres. _Dijo Sai sonriendo.

_¿Y cómo sabemos cuál es el tamaño adecuado?. _Preguntó Shikamaru.

En eso entraron Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma.

_Muy buen día a todos. _Dijo Iruka. _Hoy sabrán a qué lugar les tocará ir y con quién._

_Los lugares que hemos escogido fueron un poco controversiales este año. _Dijo Kakashi. _Pero ya estamos en el siglo XXI y los tiempos han cambiado. _

_El primero es el Paraíso del Amor y estarán a cargo el profesor Iruka y el Profesor Kakashi. _Dijo Kurenai.

_Y el segundo es una isla paradisíaca cerca del Golfo de México y estaremos a cargo la Profesora Kurenai y yo. _Dijo Asuma.

_Ahora nos dividiremos, las personas que nombre se irán conmigo y el Profesor Asuma al salón continuo. _Dijo Kurenai.

Empezaron a nombrarlos uno por uno y salieron emocionados detrás de los Profesores.

_Muy bien chicos. _Dijo Kakashi. _Les daré las instrucciones generales, en primera lleven ropa cómoda y también ropa formal, el traje de baño será indispensable, pueden llevar todo lo que ustedes crean será necesario, no habrá restricciones de ningún tipo a menos que estén actuando con libertinaje, este viaje resultará muy placentero._

Iruka comenzó a hablar desganado.

_Al principio habrá una sorpresa, después se les asignarán las habitaciones y durante los 7 días que seguirán se les pondrán una serie de actividades para enseñarles principios básicos de la vida como el respeto, la confianza, la empatía y ese tipo de cosas; ustedes no sabrán las actividades que realizaran porque se les irán presentando diariamente y eso es todo los que les podemos comentar, lo demás se los diremos cuando estemos allá._

_Pueden irse a sus casas a prepararse y hacer sus maletas, nos veremos mañana en el aeropuerto a las 9 de la mañana, asegúrense de llegar temprano. _Dijo Kakashi.

_Si el impuntual es él. _Pensó Sakura.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas a terminar de hacer su maleta, estaban muy emocionados pero al mismo tiempo nerviosos.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto.

_¿Todavía no llega?. _Preguntó Ino.

_Vamos a perder el vuelo por su culpa. _Dijo Naruto.

_Es un irresponsable. _Dijo Temari.

_No puedo creer que nos perderemos este viaje por esperarlo. _Dijo Sasuke.

_Chicos, lamento la tardanza. _Dijo Kakashi. _Pero camino al aeropuerto me encontré con un gato huérfano y tuve que encontrarle un hogar._

_SI CLARO. _Gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura.

_Ahora que estamos todos a abordar. _Dijo Iruka teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Llegaron al Paraíso del Amor cuando comenzaba la tarde y los juntaron a todos con sus maletas en una sala común.

_Ya que estamos aquí les platicaremos en qué consiste la primera parte de la sorpresa. _Dijo Kakashi.

_Como son jóvenes y están un poco cansados, hoy será día de placer, hemos planeado toda su tarde, iremos a un lugar en donde ustedes podrán bailar, cantar, jugar, tomar, platicar, más que nada para convivir. _Dijo Iruka.

_Así que escojan sus ropas, los baños están allá para que se cambien y se arreglen y aquí los esperamos. _Dijo Kakashi.

Todos agarraron ropa cómoda pero formal, cuando salieron del baño todos se veían muy bien, listos para ir a una fiesta.

_Vámonos. _Dijo Kakashi que también ya se había cambiado de ropa al igual que Iruka.

_No están tan mal. _Dijo Ino. _Los profes también tienen lo suyo, miren al profe Kakashi se ve que hace ejercicio._

_Si no fuera su alumna quién sabe qué hubiera pasado, lo más seguro es que ya me le hubiera echado encima. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_Me duele admitirlo pero sí que están sabrosos, no me imagino cómo serán en el amor, ha de ser maravilloso estar entre sus brazos. _Dijo Temari.

_Shhh. _Dijo Sakura. _Compórtense que nos van a escuchar._

Mientras los chicos comenzaban a enojarse por los comentarios de sus novias, habían escuchado todo de principio a fin y no les gustaba cómo estaba comenzando este viaje.

_Parece que tenemos algo de competencia. _Dijo Sai sonriente.

Todos lo miraron con ojos de será mejor que cierres la boca antes de que te la parta toda.

Llegaron a un bar que habían apartado solo para ellos, barra libre, karaoke, juegos de mesa, música.

_Me gusta. _Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la barra con sus amigos.

Todos se pidieron una cuba al igual que las chicas, después fueron a sentarse y platicaron amenamente, mientras iba transcurriendo la tarde-noche, se fueron separando poco a poco.

Shikamaru estaba preguntando por los juegos de mesa que tenían.

_Tenemos dominó, cartas españolas, cubilete, el juego que quieras chamaco. _Dijo el que los atendía.

_Alguno de estrategia. _Dijo Shikamaru.

El mesero le dijo todos los juegos de estrategia que tenía.

_¿Te gustan esos juegos?. _Preguntó una chica.

_Temari. _Dijo Shikamaru. _Si me gustan y nunca nadie ha podido ganarme._

_¿Quieres que juguemos?. _Preguntó Temari. _A lo mejor te sorprendo y termino ganándote._

_No se me hace justo. _Dijo Shikamaru. _Será muy fácil ganarle a una mujer._

_Así que no crees que una mujer te pueda ganar. _Dijo Temari. _Eso ya lo veremos. _

Y los dos comenzaron la partida.

* * *

_No sabía que dibujaras tan bien. _Le comentó Ino a Sai. _Hinata siempre nos ha contado que tu pasión es el arte pero jamás mencionó que eres realmente bueno._

_¿De verdad te gusta?. _Preguntó Sai.

_Si, deberías retratarme algún día. _Dijo la chica.

_Ya lo hice. _Dijo Sai.

_¿Ahh si?. _Dijo la chica. _¿Y cuándo?._

_La primera vez que te vi. _Dijo Sai. _Me pareciste hermosa._

Ino se sonrojó.

Sai comenzó a buscar entre sus páginas el retrato de Ino que estaba buscando, para su sorpresa tenía más dibujos de ella de los que esperaría.

_Aquí está. _Dijo él.

Le entregó un hermoso retrato de su cara sonriendo.

_Gracias Sai. _Dijo ella.

* * *

_Una paloma por favor. _Dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y se sonrieron.

Comenzaron a tomarse su bebida y Sakura comenzó a hablar.

_Cuando Ino y yo éramos pequeñas estábamos perdidamente enamoradas de ti. _Sakura comenzó a reír. _Recuerdo que un día hasta dejamos de hablarnos por eso y después comprendimos que era una tontería._

_Jamás me enteré de eso. _Dijo Sasuke.

_Bueno como todas las chicas andaban detrás de ti, pues jamás tuve la oportunidad de mencionártelo, además una chica de familia pobre cómo iba a poder gustarle al famoso Sasuke de la familia Uchiha. _Dijo ella.

_No deberías subestimarte Sakura. _Dijo Sasuke. _Eres más bella de lo que crees._

Sakura miró a Sasuke sorprendido y se volteó al notar que se estaba sonrojando.

* * *

Ten-ten estaba lanzando dardos en tiro al blanco y todos daban justo en el centro.

_Suerte de principiante. _Dijo Neji.

_Así que eso es lo que crees, ¿por qué no hacemos una apuesta?. _Preguntó la chica.

_¿Y qué tipo de apuesta?. _Preguntó Neji.

_No lo sé exactamente, algo así como un reto, el que pierda tendrá que cumplir el reto que el otro decida. _Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Neji era bueno en tiro al blanco, pero no tanto como la chica, aceptó la apuesta pensando que ganaría fácilmente.

_Acepto. _Dijo él. _Las chicas primero._

_Con todo gusto. _Dijo Ten-ten.

Cada uno tendría 5 tiros, y el que quedara con más puntos ganaría.

El primer tiro de Ten-ten dio justo en el centro al igual que el de Neji, los 3 siguientes fueron iguales.

_Eres bueno. _Dijo ella.

_Tú también. _Dijo él. _Si el siguiente vuelve a caer en el centro nos iremos a muerte súbita._

Pero Ten-ten pensó en una estrategia que la haría ganar, ella acertó su tiro y cuando Neji estaba por tirar ella se acercó peligrosamente a él y le soplo en el cuello, él se estremeció y el dardo ni siquiera cayó dentro del círculo, se estrelló en la pared, la miró extrañado.

_Perdiste. _Dijo ella.

* * *

Hinata estaba escogiendo una canción en la rockola, estaba un poco aburrida, Naruto pasó a su lado y pensó en asustar a su amiga, se paró detrás de ella pero se quedó paralizado al oler su aroma.

El chico cerró los ojos sin hacer ruido alguno aspirando ese dulce aroma, abrió los ojos para irse pero justo en ese momento Hinata se volteó y sus caras quedaron a poco centímetros.

_Na… Naruto-kun. _Dijo ella roja como un tomate.

Los dos estaban tan cerca que parecía como si se fueran a besar, Naruto se sonrojó levemente y se alejó de ella un poco.

_Perdóname Hinata. _Dijo él. _Quería hacerte una pequeña broma pero veo que no me salió._

_Está bien. _Dijo Hinata.

_Hay que ir a sentarnos. _Dijo Naruto.

_Si. _Contestó la chica con la mirada al suelo.

* * *

Kakashi veía cómo iba ocurriendo todo y no paraba de sonreír, sabía que estaba en lo cierto y haría todo lo posible para juntar a las parejas.

Eso es todo en este capítulo jeje, ahora con las preguntas:

¿Los chicos descubrirán el plan de Kakashi?

¿Cuál será la segunda parte de la sorpresa?

¿Alguna de las chicas tendrá una aventura amorosa con uno de sus profesores?

¿Kakashi si será tan sexy como lo imaginamos?

¿Realmente el tamaño del pene no importa?

¿Qué reto le pondrá Ten-ten a Neji?

Descubrirás todo esto y más si continúas leyendo el fic.

Me gustaría que de dejaran opiniones sobre la evolución de mis fic, si les está gustando o no, si quieren que cambie algunas cosas, no sé…. Besos


	5. La Sorpresa

Hola a todos jeje, bueno antes que nada me gustaría decirles que ganó la pareja naruhina, gracias a todos aquellos que votaron públicamente y en privado, lamento si esto resulta ser un total fracaso para aquellos que aman el sasuhina espero no me odien por eso, pero bueno, me encantaría que siguieran leyendo mi fic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Les dejo el 5to capítulo…

5. La Sorpresa

Una hora después Kakashi e Iruka les pidieron que regresaran a la sala común para hacer la repartición de las habitaciones.

_Bienvenidos de nuevo chicos. _Dijo Kakashi.

Delante de Iruka y Kakashi habían dos pequeñas tómbolas con papelitos dentro, los chicos no sabían que esperar de aquello que observaban.

_¿Para qué son las tómbolas?. _Preguntó Sakura.

_Eso es parte de la sorpresa, pero primero hablaremos de lo que se hará en este viaje. _Dijo Kakashi.

_A partir de mañana, en sus habitaciones encontrarán las instrucciones de lo que se hará ese día, primero se les explicará el por qué de la actividad y luego la actividad en sí, ustedes no podrán negarse a lo que verán escrito. _Dijo Iruka.

_¿Y por qué habríamos de negarnos?. _Preguntó Shikamaru.

_Eso es porque hay actividades que a lo mejor impliquen mucho contacto físico. _Contestó Kakashi.

_¿Contacto físico entre quienes?. _Preguntó Sasuke.

_Entre sus parejas. _Dijo Kakashi feliz.

_¿Entonces seremos asignados por parejas?. _Preguntó Temari.

_Claro. _Dijo el peliblanco.

_¿Y todos estaremos con nuestra pareja respectiva?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Por supuesto. _Dijo el profesor.

Las chicas cada vez se ponían más nerviosas y los chicos entre más hablaba Kakashi más sonreían de satisfacción.

_Entonces no nos negaremos a realizar las actividades. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_Eso es lo que esperamos, pero por las dudas hemos realizado cartas de consentimiento que dicen que ustedes realizaran las actividades de principio a fin, sin trampas, con respeto y no se podrán negar ni poner resistencia al realizarlas; y hay un punto en el que dice que si ustedes no realizan la actividad reprobaran en nuestras materias. _Dijo Iruka.

Les comenzaron a pasar unas hojas a los chicos y a las chicas, estaban preocupados.

_¿Y por qué tenemos que firmar?. _Preguntó Temari.

_Pues si no lo hacen nos regresamos ahora mismo. _Dijo Kakashi.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooo. _Dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos agarraron sus hojas y la firmaron sin leer lo que estaba escrito, se las devolvieron a Kakashi.

_Una última cosa. _Dijo Kakashi. _Al firmar este consentimiento el profesor Iruka y yo no nos hacemos responsables por lo que pueda pasar, todo depende de ustedes._

Todos seguían confundidos.

_Ahora seleccionaremos a las parejas. _Dijo Kakashi.

Todos ya estaban sentados esperando escuchar su nombre junto al de su pareja.

_Y para eso son las tómbolas. _Dijo Iruka.

_No entiendo. _Dijo Neji.

Shikamaru y Temari estaban amarillos.

_Las parejas serán escogidas al azar. _Dijo Kakashi.

En ese momento parecía como si todo se hubiera nublado, las chicas estaban más pálidas de lo normal y los chicos estaban serios.

_Jamás nos dijo eso. _Dijo Naruto.

_Pues porque era una sorpresa. _Dijo Kakashi.

_¿Y si no aceptamos?. _Preguntó Ino.

_Ustedes acaban de aceptar. _Dijo Iruka. _Al firmar estos papeles y ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero si gustan nos podemos regresar._

Se quedaron pensativos, todos miraron a sus novias, y ellas a sus novios, y aceptaron.

_Lo haremos. _Dijo Sai.

_Si. _Dijo Sakura.

_Perfecto, ahora a formar las parejas. _Dijo Kakashi emocionado. _El profesor Iruka le dará vuelta a las tómbolas y sacará dos papelitos, me los pasará y yo nombraré a las parejas, empecemos._

Iruka comenzó a darle vuelta a las tómbolas y saco el primer papelito.

_Y el primer nombre eeeeeeeees… _Dijo Kakashi.

_Temariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

_Muy bien Temari veremos con quién te toca estar, profesor, ya puede pasarme el siguiente papelito. _Dijo Kakashi prácticamente obligando a Iruka.

Iruka movió la segunda tómbola y le pasó el papel a Kakashi.

_Temari estará cooooooooooon… _Dijo el peliblanco.

_Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuuuu…_

_Ahora vamos con la segunda pareja… _

_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaakura…_

_Sakura estará coooooooooon…_

_Saaaaaaaaaaaaasuke…_

_La tercer pareja eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees…_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIno…._

_A Ino le tocará coooooooooooon…_

_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai…_

_Bueno chicos, solo quedan 4 de ustedes por lo que al saber cuál es la cuarta pareja automáticamente se sabrá la quinta. _Dijo Kakashi.

_La cuarta pareja eeeeeeeeeeeeeeees…_

_Hinataaaaaaaaaa…._

_Hinata será pareja deeeeeeee…_

_Naaaaaaaaaruto…_

_Por lo que la quinta pareja eeeeeeeeeeees…_

_Neeeeeeeeeeeeeji y Ten-teeeeeeeen…_

Cuando Kakashi terminó de mencionar a las parejas estaba muy emocionado.

_Solo me queda decirles que durante estos 7 días no podrán ver a nadie más que a la pareja que se les ha asignado, harán todo juntos; y no platicarán con nadie sobre las actividades que les tocará realizar, para todo esto ya habrá un momento, pero eso lo irán sabiendo conforme pase el tiempo. _Dijo Iruka.

_Ahora todos vayan a descansar. _Dijo Kakashi.

_¿Realmente fue al azar?. _Preguntó Iruka extrañado.

Kakashi le sonrió.

Iruka le quitó los papelitos y vio que todos estaban en blanco.

_Tramposo. _Dijo Iruka riendo.

* * *

Todos iban muy serios hacia sus habitaciones, ni siquiera se volteaban a ver los unos a los otros, definitivamente esto no era lo que se esperaban.

_Esta es nuestra habitación. _Dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera escuchó a Sasuke.

Sasuke se molestó.

_Pásate. _Le dijo levantando la voz para que le hiciera caso.

Sakura se asustó. _Si, gracias._

Cuando entraron vieron una hermosa habitación, tenía la televisión de plasma más grande que habían visto en toda su vida, el lugar era muy espacioso, tenía una pequeña sala en una de las orillas, un armario enorme con espejos igual de enormes, el baño tenía regadera, tina y jacuzzi, la vista era increíble, y había una cama matrimonial.

Los dos se quedaron pasmados al verla.

_Solo hay una cama. _Dijo Sakura.

_No te preocupes yo dormiré en el sofá. _Dijo Sasuke. _Iré a tomar un baño, puedes ir arreglando tus cosas._

Sakura no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ir sacando lo que venía en su maleta, saco su ropa, sus cremas para la cara, sus zapatos, todo lo que traía a excepción de una bolsita negra que contenía el conjunto de encaje que había comprado con la ayuda de sus amigas.

_Esto ya no me servirá de nada. _Dijo. _Todo se ha arruinado, yo realmente quería estar con Shikamaru._

La chica había comenzado a mostrar signos de que iba a llorar cuando se percató de algo en su maleta que definitivamente ella no había puesto ahí.

_¿Qué es esto?. _Se preguntó a sí misma.

Era una caja de zapatos forrada de color verde y tenía una nota.

Hola Sakura

espero que te guste el regalo que te he hecho

me he tomado la libertad de buscar entre tus cosas y meter esta caja

sé que te será de utilidad en un futuro.

Ino

La abrió y comenzó a reír.

Cuando terminó de poner todo en el armario se sentó en la cama y prendió la televisión, solo que no se esperaba que en cada uno de los canales hubiera el mismo tipo de películas.

Se quedó paralizada. _No puedo creer que la gente se preste para hacer estas cosas. _Pensó. _Aunque viendo esto puedo aprender muchas cosas._

_Está enorme. _Pensó ella abriendo más los ojos.

_Qué asco. _Pensó. _Es la primera vez que veo esto, mejor la apago._

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sasuke había salido del baño y había observado las reacciones que aquella película había provocado en su amiga, primero vio sorpresa, después enojo, luego curiosidad y por último repugnancia.

_Sakura. _Dijo él sorprendido. _No sabía que te gustaran las películas porno._

_Yo… no… _Sakura estaba coloradísima y no podía pensar, jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida y Sasuke pensaría que es una pervertida sexual.

_No… Sasuke, no es lo que crees. _Dijo la chica.

_Sakura, las acciones valen más que mil palabras. _Dijo el chico.

_Pero Sasuke, debes entender. _Seguía hablando Sakura sin encontrar palabras para justificar su acción.

Sasuke comenzó a reír. _De verdad que no te conocía._

_No, Sasuke. _Dijo ella.

_Está bien Sakura, todos tenemos nuestros defectos y nuestros secretitos, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie lo que haces en tus tiempos libres. _Dijo él.

Sakura volteó la mirada. _Qué estúpida soy. _Pensó. _Odio este viaje con todo mi corazón. _Las lágrimas casi rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

_Mira Hinata, esta es nuestra habitación. _Dijo Naruto recuperando la felicidad al ver lo grande del lugar. _Tenemos de todo y también está incluido el servicio al cuarto, me pregunto si tendrán ramen a esta hora tengo mucha hambre._

Hinata lo miraba con ternura. _Comenzaré a arreglar mis cosas. _Dijo la chica acercando su maleta al armario.

Naruto habló al servicio al cuarto y pidió 2 platos de ramen. _Hinata ¿te gustaría algo para cenar?._

_No, Naruto-kun, estoy bien gracias. _Contestó la chica.

_Tal vez no vaya a estar tan mal el viaje. _Pensó la chica viendo a Naruto peleando por el teléfono.

_Tenemos un problema. _Dijo Naruto.

La chica se acercó a él y vio a lo que se refería y se sonrojó, Naruto la vio.

_¿Estás bien Hinata?. _

Si. Contestó Hinata.

_Yo dormiré en el sofá. _Dijo Naruto. _A menos que quieras que durmamos juntos. _

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Naruto rió. _Sólo estaba bromeando._

_Si… lo sabía. _Dijo Hinata dirigiéndose de nuevo al armario.

Entre sus cosas vio una caja, la sacó y leyó el recado.

Hinatita

yo sé que esto a lo mejor no te va a gustar

pero puede hacerte pasar momentos increíbles

es un regalo tú sabrás si utilizarlo o no.

Ino

Hinata abrió la caja y soltó un grito dejando caer el contenido al suelo, lo agarró rápidamente esperando que Naruto no se haya dado cuenta.

Naruto corrió hacia ella.

_Hinata, ¿qué pasó?._

Hinata se volteó bruscamente escondiendo el regalo en su espalda.

_¿Qué traes ahí?. _Preguntó Naruto curioso.

_Na… nada. _Dijo Hinata súper sonrojada.

_Déjame ver. _Dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica tratando de agarrar lo que ella escondía.

_No, por favor, Naruto-kun. _Decía la chica, pero Naruto no hacía caso de sus súplicas.

Cuando por fin le quitó el regalo Naruto gritó y lo soltó enseguida.

_Hinata… _dijo él mirándola extraño.

Hinata tenía las dos manos cubriendo su cara, era lo único que podía hacer estando en esa situación.

Naruto comenzó a reír. _No sabía que te gustaran los consoladores. _Le dijo él.

Hinata no podía encararlo, seguía con la cara tapada.

_Perdona mi actitud. _El chico fue hasta donde estaba el dildo y lo agarró y se lo entregó a Hinata. _Tómalo, es tuyo._

Hinata se descubrió la cara y vio el gigante dildo en las manos del rubio.

_¿Está limpio no?. _Dijo el chico haciendo que Hinata soltara otro grito.

Eso es todo jaja, el próximo capítulo explicará la primera noche de las parejas restantes, espero les haya gustado porque a mí sí jeje.

¿Iruka ya estará de acuerdo con el plan de su amigo?

¿Sasuke en verdad piensa que Sakura es una pervertida sexual?

¿Qué pensará Naruto de Hinata?

¿Naruto se lavará las manos después de entregarle el dildo a Hinata?

¿Qué hará Hinata ahora?

¿Cómo será la noche de los que faltan?

Descúbrelo en el próx capi…

Dejen reviews porfa…. Para que me hagan la mujer más feliz y eviten que me compre un dildo para mi satisfacción, recuerden que tengo que llenar con algo la falta de… jeje

Recuerden que a falta de pan….. reviews…. besos

Saludos….


	6. La Primera Noche

* * *

Soy feliz porque muchas personas me han dicho que mi fic es bueno y me hacen sentir muy bien con sus reviews, aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo espero les guste…

Recuerden que los personajes son nada más y nada menos del sexy de Masashi Kishimoto mi futuro esposo (siiiii claro), bueno los dejo de atarear.

6. La Primera Noche

Neji y Ten-ten ya habían llegado a la habitación y para sorpresa de Neji la chica estaba muy emocionada, abría cada cajón, cada puerta, se asomaba al balcón, saltaba, corría, gritaba cada que encontraba algo emocionante.

_Qué infantil. _Pensó el chico.

_Neji ven, tienes que ver esto. _Dijo Ten-ten.

Cuando se acercó vio que la chica traía varias botellitas de whisky en la mano que había encontrado en el mini bar de la habitación.

_¿Qué te parece si tomamos un traguito?. _Preguntó la chica.

Neji no decía nada, solo veía las botellitas, él no acostumbraba a tomar porque una vez lo había hecho junto con sus amigos pero todos terminaron muy mal, Naruto y Kiba terminaron llorando, mientras que Sasuke y él terminaron bailando en ropa interior y desde ese día se prometió no volver a hacerlo.

_No. _Contestó él secamente.

_¿Por qué?. _Dijo Ten-ten. _¿A qué le temes?._

_A nada. _Contestó Neji rápidamente. _Eso sería muy infantil._

_Pero es sólo una botellita, no creo que nos haga mucho efecto. _Replicó la chica.

_No lo haré, si quieres tú tómatelas. _Y se volteó.

_Quiero que me pagues mi apuesta. _Dijo ella haciendo que Neji parara en seco.

Cada uno se tomó la botellita de whisky, el primer trago casi lo escupen, nunca antes habían probado whisky solo, pero para el segundo trago sus gargantas ya se habían acostumbrado y comenzaron a sentir sensación cálida, se sentían muy relajados.

Estuvieron conversando todo el rato sentados sobre el suelo hasta que se les acabó el alcohol.

_¿Otra?. _Preguntó Ten-ten.

_No, ya nos tenemos que dormir. _Dijo Neji. _Iré a cambiarme._

_Qué aburrido. _Pensó la chica.

Ten-ten comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto y vio que Neji había dejado entreabierta la puerta del baño así que se asomó y lo vio, él se estaba quitando la camisa, la chica no podía creer el grandioso cuerpo de su amigo, tanto sus brazos como su abdomen estaban muy bien marcados, como no quería que la viera se hincó y se quedó a observar.

Neji por su lado, al quitarse la camisa escuchó un pequeño ruido, así que miró de reojo y vio que su amiga lo estaba viendo.

_La venganza es dulce. _Pensó el chico.

Se movió para que Ten-ten ya no lo pudiera ver y se dirigió justo detrás de la puerta, la chica lo estaba buscando con la mirada, en eso la puerta se abre rápidamente y la cara de Ten-ten quedó muy cerca de la entrepierna del chico, ella gritó y se cayó de espaldas.

_¿Acaso intentabas verme desnudo?. _Preguntó él.

Ten-ten estaba coloradísima. _No.. yo.. Neji… no._

_¿Entonces qué era lo que hacías ahí hincada?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Se me cayó un lente de contacto y lo estaba buscando. _Dijo la chica para tratar de salir del apuro.

Neji le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Ino estaba muy nerviosa, ella hubiera preferido estar con cualquiera de sus amigos menos con Sai, sabía que era diferente y eso la asustaba, no lograba comprender que el chico fuera muy directo y no sabía qué pasaría en estos días, la chica iba mordiéndose las uñas.

_No estés nerviosa. _Dijo él.

_No estoy nerviosa. _Dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

_Leí en un libro que morderse las uñas es señal de nerviosismo, ¿segura que no lo estás?. _Preguntó el chico sonriendo.

Ino le devolvió la sonrisa. _Tal ves un poco._

Entraron a la habitación e Ino se sintió como en su casa, el cuarto era muy amplio aunque no tanto como el de su mansión, pero durante 7 días ella estaría feliz ahí.

_Me relajaré un poco. _Dijo ella sentándose en un sillón, se quitó los zapatos de tacón y subió sus pies a una mesita. _Hoy bailé mucho y mis pies necesitan un merecido descanso._

Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió que le agarraban los pies.

_Sai. _Gritó ella. _¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?._

_Tus pies están cansados y rojos. _Dijo él. _Te voy a dar un masaje._

A la chica le brillaron los ojos, Naruto jamás había sido tan atento con ella.

_Está bien. _Dijo ella dándole los pies a su amigo.

Sai sacó un aceite para masajes dentro de su pantalón y comenzó a masajear los pies de la chica, Ino se sentía en el cielo, no podía creer que Sai fuera tan hábil con sus manos.

_Me pregunto cómo será en la cama. _Pensó ella.

_¿En qué piensas?. _Preguntó Sai al ver la cara de la chica.

_En nada. _Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Cuando el masaje terminó.

_Iré a dar un paseo. _Dijo Sai.

La chica aprovechó para acomodar sus cosas y vio el conjunto de encaje. _Creo que me lo probaré. _El conjunto era de color negro, la parte de arriba era media copa y le alzaba los senos (estilo push-up), el encaje era de flores con un toque dorado que las hacía resaltar, la parte de abajo era una tanga medio transparente con las mismas flores y el toque dorado, ese conjunto hacía que su cuerpo se viera esbelto y hermoso, Ino tenía un gran cuerpo.

_De lo que te perderás Naruto. _Pensó la chica sonriendo.

_Te ves hermosa. _Dijo Sai que estaba junto a la puerta del baño.

La chica gritó y le aventó todo lo que encontró cerca de ella para el chico saliera, ya estando sola en el baño y un poco alterada por lo que acababa de suceder.

_Dijo que me veía hermosa. _Habló solo para ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

_Tengo que aceptar que me diste batalla, pero a fin de cuentas yo gané. _Dijo Shikamaru haciendo enojar a su amiga recordando el juego de estrategia que tuvieron en el bar.

_No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez. _Dijo la chica queriendo matar a su acompañante. _No puedo creer que de todos me haya tocado contigo._

_Si. _Dijo él. _Es problemático, mira que tener que lidiar contigo durante toda la semana._

_Yo soy la que debería decir eso, no tú. _Gritó Temari. _Eres muy aburrido y tendré que aguantarte._

_Nos aguantaremos mutuamente porque estar a tu lado no me causa saltar de emoción. _Dijo él.

Temari cada vez se enojaba más.

_No sé cómo Sakura te puede aguantar. _Dijo ella.

Shikamaru ni se dignó en contestar y bostezó.

Temari entró como toro a la habitación, lo único que quería en esos momentos era alejarse de Shikamaru a como diera lugar.

_Esto se pone cada vez más problemático. _Dijo Shikamaru mirando la cama.

_Yo dormiré en ella. _Dijo Temari corriendo hacia ella.

A Shikamaru le encantaba hacer enojar a la chica.

_Te propongo algo. _Dijo él. _Siempre te quejas de que las mujeres tienen el mismo derecho que los hombres, ¿o me equivoco?._

_No, no te equivocas. _Dijo ella.

_Y también siempre estás diciendo que la mujer y el hombre deben ser tratados por igual, ¿no?. _Dijo él.

_Así es. _Contestó Temari.

_Pues opino que echemos un volado para ver quién duerme en la cama. _Dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole a la chica. _Después de todo tú eres mujer y yo hombre y tenemos el mismo derecho de dormir en la cama, así que creo que deberíamos dejarlo a la suerte._

La chica en ese momento supo que Shikamaru le había tendido una trampa, él no trataba de demostrar que aceptaba a las mujeres como su igual sino que estaba tratando de conseguir dormir en la cama.

_Está bien. _Dijo ella. _Pero yo lanzo la moneda._

Lanzó la moneda y Temari perdió.

_Perfecto. _Dijo él. _Que descanses._

* * *

Sasuke había salido del baño desde hace un buen rato y Sakura estaba dentro del armario.

_Creo que no debí decirle eso. _Pensó el chico. _Pero fue muy divertido ver su reacción._

Sakura no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de que Sasuke siguiera molestándola con lo de las películas pornográficas, pero tarde o temprano tenía que salir y enfrentarlo, así que decidió restarle importancia y salió del armario.

Sasuke estaba acomodando el lugar en donde iba a dormir, había improvisado una pequeña cama, la miró y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, ya la había hecho sentir muy incómoda y no quería que por su culpa ella pasara una semana terrible.

Sakura agarró algunas cosas y las llevó al baño para cambiarse de ropa y alistarse para dormir, se percató de que Sasuke ya había apagado las luces y se sintió más tranquila, estuvo un buen rato ahí dentro esperando a que el chico se durmiera, salió y se fue a acostar.

Pensaba que Sasuke ya se había dormido porque no se movía ni hacía ruido.

_Buenas noches Sakura. _Dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Buenas noches Sasuke. _Contestó ella.

* * *

Después del incidente con el consolador Hinata estaba más que incómoda, honestamente no quería pasar más tiempo al lado del rubio, su aspecto se veía molesto, Naruto se preocupó porque jamás había visto a la chica así, siempre había pensado que era un poco rara pero eso le gustaba porque la diferenciaba de las demás, todo le daba vergüenza y eso atraía mucho al rubio.

_Hinata debemos hablar. _Dijo el chico.

La chica no lo miró, no quería tener una conversación en esos momentos y se limitó a ignorarlo.

_Bueno, yo hablaré y tú escucha. _Dijo Naruto. _Te pido una disculpa por haberte arrebatado el objeto ese de tus manos, nunca debí hacerlo._

Hinata ya estaba sonrojada de nuevo.

_Nunca debí juzgarte, son cosas personales, pero qué te parece si ponemos las cosas iguales. _La chica seguía sin contestar por lo que Naruto siguió hablando. _He decidido contarte algo que me dé vergüenza para que puedas mirarme de nuevo._

Hinata estaba intrigada.

_Yo… _Dijo Naruto nervioso rascándose la nuca. _Cuando duermo… _el chico estaba dudando. _Suelo echarme gases. _Lo soltó sin preámbulos levemente sonrojado.

Hinata lo miró, él no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica pero pareció percibir asco en su cara, Naruto se volteó avergonzado. _Jamás debí haber dicho eso. _Pensó el chico enojándose consigo mismo.

Para su sorpresa Hinata comenzó a reír. _Naruto-kun, ¿es cierto eso?. _

El rubio no sabía que hacer o decir, solo asintió mirando hacia otro lado.

La chica rió más. _Me lo hubieras dicho o no creo que me hubiera dado cuenta. _Seguía riendo. _El con.. consolador es… un… regalo de … de Ino. _

Y así la incomodidad entre aquellos dos se acabó.

_Buenas noches Naruto-kun. _

_Buenas noches Hinata._

* * *

Ten-ten estaba apenadísima, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

_Soy una tonta. _Se recriminaba internamente. _Cómo pude espiarlo de esa manera, debe ser por el whisky, no puedo creer que me haya descubierto, esto está mal._

La chica estaba en el baño, llevaba aproximadamente media hora ahí dentro y no quería salir nunca.

_Creo que dormiré aquí y no saldré jamás. _

Neji sabía que la chica no quería salir.

_Se lo merece. _Pensó él. _Eso le pasa por hacerme quedar mal en el bar, nadie se mete con Neji Hyuuga sin afrontar las consecuencias._

_No puedo estar así por siempre. _Pensó la chica. _Esto no se puede quedar así, ese Hyuuga me las pagará, no sabe con quién se ha metido, ahora sí Neji Hyuuga la guerra acaba de comenzar. _

Cuando salió del baño.

_¿Vienes por más Ten-ten?. _Dijo Neji.

_Ya quisieras Hyuuga, para ser honesta no estás tan mal pero al lado de mi Sasuke no eres nada. _Dijo la chica sonriendo. _Tengo sueño así que no me sigas molestando que la semana será larga y aburrida._

_Buenas noches Hyuuga._

_Mhp. _Dijo él. _Así que el Uchiha está mejor que yo, eso ya lo veremos. _Neji se durmió con aquel pensamiento.

* * *

_¿Sigues enojada?. _Preguntó Sai a Ino.

La chica se hacía la enojada pero internamente estaba feliz por el comentario de su amigo.

_Claro Sai, no debes espiar a la gente. _Contestó Ino.

_Perdón, es que cuando entré no te vi, te busqué y te encontré en el baño, no es mi culpa que dejaras la puerta del baño abierta. _Se justificó el chico.

Ino sabía que él tenía razón.

_Si, en parte fue mi culpa. _Dijo la chica. _Pero para la próxima búscame llamándome._

_Si. _Contestó el chico sonriendo.

_Tenemos que descansar mañana nos levantaremos temprano. _Comentó la rubia.

_Si. _Dijo Sai acomodándose en la cama.

Ino se quedó paralizada.

_¿No te molesta que duerma a tu lado, verdad?. _Preguntó él. _Después de todo la cama es muy amplia y no te preocupes que no pienso hacerte nada._

Ino veía sinceridad en sus palabras, así que se acomodó del otro lado de la cama.

_Después de todo no me excitas. _Dijo Sai.

Ino lo pateó. _Dormirás en el suelo. _Y le aventó una almohada.

A Sai no le quedó de otra más que acomodarse en el piso.

* * *

Temari estaba que echaba humo por la nariz, no le gustaba para nada aquel muchacho que complicaba todo.

_¿Qué no piensas acomodar tu cama?. _Le preguntó Shikamaru. _Parece que va a hacer frío por la noche, yo te recomendaría una buena cobija._

La chica no dijo nada, agarró una almohada y empezó a acomodar el lugar en donde iba a dormir.

_Maldito estúpido. _Pensaba ella. _Pero estoy segura que no siempre estás analizando las cosas, cuando menos te lo esperes yo atacaré, solo dame tiempo Shikamaru y encontraré tu punto débil bastardo, tengo al menos 7 días para hacerte sufrir._

La chica sonrió maléficamente.

Shikamaru la vio un poco asustado jamás había visto esa sonrisa en su amiga.

_Qué problemático. _Pensó él. _Parece que me he metido en problemas._

_Que descanses. _Dijo la chica.

_Tú también Temari. _Contestó Shikamaru.

* * *

Muy bien queridos lectores aquí acaba este capítulo, espero les haya gustado si es así me encantaría que me dejaran reviews porque me hacen muy feliz, estoy contenta por la aceptación que ha tenido mi fic y eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo y a esforzarme más.

¿Qué planeará Ten-ten para vengarse de Neji?

¿Realmente Sai no se excita con Ino?

¿Por qué habrá sonreído Sasuke al desearle buenas noches a Sakura?

¿Naruto y Hinata ya dejaron de lado las vergüenzas?

¿Temari encontrará el punto débil de Shikamaru?

Descubre esto y más en el fic.

Sayonara y Arigato


	7. El Poder del Respeto

Perfecto aquí está el séptimo capítulo por fin jeje… antes de empezar quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos aquellos que se molestan en dejarme sus comentarios porque me hacen muy feliz, honestamente casi llego al clímax jajaja, ya dejaré eso porque de verdad van a pensar que soy medio pervertida pero bueno, es parte de la naturaleza y no puedo ir en contra de eso.

Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a mi maravilloso futuro esposo Masashi Kishimoto, y me presta a Naruto y a los demás para que me divierta un rato, ya he tratado de meterle ideas en la cabeza para el manga pero no me ha dejado, a lo mejor cuando me lo lleve a la cama cambie de opinión jajaja. Ya basta de aburrimientos y pensamientos sucios.

Arigatoooooo.

7. El Poder del Respeto

Sakura estaba abriendo los ojos cuando escuchó la regadera a lo lejos.

_Sasuke se está bañando. _Pensó ella.

El chico salió del baño y saludó a la chica, ella agarró sus cosas y se dirigió al baño.

_Qué humor. _Pensó él. _Este será un día muuuuy largo._

Cuando terminó de bañarse tocaron a la puerta, Sasuke se dirigió tranquilamente, abrió y no había nadie, excepto un sobre, lo agarró curiosamente y vio sus nombres.

Sakura y Sasuke

_Sakura, nos llegó este sobre. _Dijo él.

La chica no le contestó.

Sasuke abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

La novedad atrae la atención y aún el respeto

pero la costumbre lo hace desaparecer pronto

a penas nos dignaríamos a mirar el arcoiris si éste permaneciese por mucho tiempo en el horizonte.

Berthold Auerbach

Sakura y Sasuke se miraban confusos y el chico siguió leyendo.

Actividad del Día

"Con Todo Respeto"

Este juego comienza con la frase "Con Todo Respeto" y se termina con alguna idea que describa a la otra persona como su forma de ser, su forma de pensar, su forma de vestir, el fin de esto es conocer lo que la otra persona piensa de uno mismo.

Para verificar que la actividad se realice recibirán una visita a las 17:00 horas que les explicará con lujo de detalle cómo y dónde se desarrollará, mientras pueden pasar el tiempo como más les guste.

Iruka y Kakashi

_Qué estupidez. _Fue todo lo que se le escuchó decir a Sakura.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata ya estaban listos, la chica se había levantado muy temprano a tomar un baño, hizo mucho ruido y prácticamente obligó a Naruto a levantarse.

_Ya quiero saber lo que tendremos que hacer hoy. _Dijo el chico.

_Si. _Dijo Hinata.

_Solo espero que sea algo divertido. _Dijo Naruto cuando tocaron a la puerta, Hinata abrió y vio un sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Respeto es la posibilidad de aceptar tus defectos y tus virtudes sin poner en tela de juicio lo que ves en los demás

porque jamás obtendrás de otros lo que no eres capaz de darte tú mismo

ya que en la medida que lo logres serás capaz de otorgarlo a los demás.

Monhyer

La actividad del día se llama "Miradas", a las 11:00 hrs se les espera en la piscina, lleven su trajes de baño.

Iruka y Kakashi

_Vaya, qué bien, nadaremos. _Dijo Naruto emocionado sin percatarse de que Hinata empezaba a ponerse incómoda con la idea.

* * *

Neji llevaba levantado desde las 6 am esperando desesperado a que su compañera decidiera abrir los ojos.

Tocaron a la puerta y Neji se levantó, recogió un sobre y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

_Ten-ten. _La llamó.

_Levántate. _Seguía él sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Se acercó a ella y comenzó a moverla, pero no pasaba nada.

Le tapó la nariz y la chica se despertó rápidamente echando maldiciones.

_Qué te pasa si todavía es muy temprano. _Gritó ella.

Él no le decía nada, estaba parado frente a ella y le aventó el sobre.

_Léelo. _Dijo él.

_¿Neji me escribiste una carta?. _Preguntó ella.

_Ya quisieras. _Contestó él. _Solo lee._

Ten-ten abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

Respetemos identidades

en la naturaleza todo es diferente

una gota de agua no es igual a otra

una hoja igual posee grandes diferencias respecto de otra

¿por qué nosotros como seres humanos nos denigramos?

Respeta a tu igual como deseas que te respeten a ti.

Altaira

A las 13:00 horas recibirán una visita para que realicen la actividad que tienen programada para hoy.

_¿Qué será?. _Pensó Ten-ten volviendose a acostar y preparándose para volver a dormir.

* * *

Ino se levantó y no vio a Sai por ningún lado, eso la animó bastante porque no le hubiera gustado que el chico viera el aspecto de ella al levantarse, su cabello estaba desordenado, tenía rastros de saliva en la mejilla y sus ojos parecía que iban a reventar de lo hinchados que estaban, se metió al baño para arreglarse.

Mientras Sai estaba en el balcón con una sonrisa en su cara y su cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos, estaba recordando la noche anterior cuando vio a Ino en el baño con un conjunto muy sexy, se había levantado al amanecer porque la imagen de ella no salía de su cabeza y sentía que tenía la necesidad de plasmar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Ino se estaba secando el cabello cuando Sai entró a la habitación al escuchar que habían tocado la puerta, se dirigió a abrir y vio un sobre dirigido a ellos dos.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Ino lo observaba intrigada.

Respeto es ser tan libre como toda persona

sin distinciones o discriminaciones

sin importar que tan cuerdo o loco puedas estar

Respetar es saber cuando podemos hacer a los demás felices y sobretodo

con el respeto

se forma una de las bases para un verdadero amor.

Solan

Su actividad comenzará a las 15:00 horas, una persona les ayudará a realizarla.

Iruka y Kakashi

_Vaya. _Dijo Ino. _Al profe Kakashi si que le gusta confundirnos._

Sai sonrió.

* * *

Temari se levantó con el pie izquierdo, vio a Shikamaru acostado en la cama y le nacieron unas enormes ganas de ahorcarlo hasta matarlo, se contuvo y se metió al baño sin preocuparse por hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su compañero.

_Al diablo. _Pensó ella. _Si yo pasé una mala noche él tiene que pagar las consecuencias._

Se metió a bañar, salió y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Shikamaru se levantó, vio a Temari con el cabello suelto y le pareció una linda vista hasta que ella se dio cuenta que él ya había despertado.

_Hasta que te despiertas. _Dijo ella. _Espero que los profes tengan algo bueno preparado para nosotros. _Lo miró con ojos de complicidad.

_Qué problemático. _Pensó él. _A lo mejor debí dejarla dormir en la cama._

En eso el chico vio que Temari se movía con incomodidad.

_¿Qué tienes?. _Preguntó él.

_Nada. _Dijo ella. _¿Por qué lo dices?._

_Te mueves raro. _Contestó el Nara.

Temari volteó la cara indignada, no quería que él supiera que por dormir en el suelo su espalda la estaba matando.

Tocaron la puerta y Shikamaru vio que su amiga no pensaba levantarse por lo que decidió abrir y leer el sobre que encontró:

La claridad bien ordenada inicia por uno mismo

si queremos recibir respeto

lo mismo debemos ofrecer

Ante situaciones imprevistas

guardar silencio dice más que mil palabras

Respetemos el dolor de los demás hoy por ellos

mañana por nosotros

Extraña virtud que pocos poseemos

"respetar" es hacer al otro como es

con sus grandes diferencias

(No sé quién es el autor, si alguien lo sabe me lo dice, gracias)

14:00 horas en su habitación para realizar la actividad, no falten.

Iruka y Kakashi

Cuando Shikamaru terminó de leer escuchó hablar a Temari:

_Respeto, sí claro, puras tonterías._

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban listos, esperando a su "invitado especial", ellos habían llegado a la conclusión de que sería uno de sus profesores.

Tocaron la puerta.

Sakura abrió.

_Mucho gusto, son la Psicóloga Yuta Daiki y seré su supervisora en la actividad que ustedes van a realizar._

Sasuke estaba detrás de Sakura, dejaron pasar a la desconocida.

_Primero necesito preparar el espacio que utilizaremos._

Fue directo al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

_¿En el baño?. _Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura no entendía nada.

La Psicóloga salió del baño con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Muy bien Sakura serás la primera en pasar, puedes llevar tu traje de baño, Sasuke esperará 15 minutos antes de entrar para que te dé tiempo de cambiarte, mientras él se cambiará aquí. _

Sakura agarró de mala gana la bolsa en donde había metido su traje de baño, entró al baño y no esperaba lo que vio.

El baño no tenía ventanas por lo que siempre que lo querían utilizar necesitaban prender las luces aunque Sakura notó que esta vez no sería necesario, había velas aromáticas por todas partes dando un toque muy romántico y cálido, frente a ella había un camino formado por rosas que la dirigían al Jacuzzi que estaba prendido.

No le gustó la idea de meterse al Jacuzzi con Sasuke pero sí la idea de relajarse en el jacuzzi, agarró su bolsita y sacó su traje de baño, se llevó una sorpresa muy grande cuando vio que ese no era su traje de baño, pero no le quedó de otra que ponérselo y se metió enseguida para aprovechar el poco tiempo antes de que Sasuke entrara.

_De seguro Temari cambio mi traje de baño. _Pensó la chica agarrando burbujas y soplándolas. _Recuerdo haberla visto comprar varios bikinis pero dijo que todos eran para ella, es una tramposa._

Pasaron los 15 minutos y Sasuke entró al baño con una bata blanca cubriendo todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos cuando vio aquel escenario que le pareció hermoso y sintió algo extraño cuando vio a Sakura dentro del jacuzzi levantando la pierna sensualmente, ella se percató de la presencia de él y se arrinconó en el jacuzzi.

_¿Y la Psicóloga?. _Preguntó ella.

_Dijo que ahorita viene. _Respondió Sasuke.

Se acercó al jacuzzi y se quitó la bata, Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el cuerpo de Sasuke era hermoso, asquerosamente hermoso, desvió la vista esperando que el chico no hubiera notado el leve sonrojo de Sakura al ver su cuerpo.

Se metió y los dos no se miraban ni se hablaban, se formó un silencio muy incómodo, ninguno de los dos podía asimilar que se encontraban en un ambiente romántico, en un jacuzzi y con muy poca ropa.

La Psicóloga pasó.

_Muy bien chicos, ahora comencemos, como ya habrán leído en la nota de sus profesores la actividad que realizarán hoy se conoce como: "Con Todo Respeto", principalmente esta técnica fue desarrollada para liberar momentos de tensión entre las parejas que tienen problemas pero también es muy útil para conocer a las personas y para comprender el significado de respeto, primero comenzara el Joven Sasuke mirando a la joven Sakura a los ojos, dirá la frase con todo respeto y después lo primero que se le venga a la mente; y después la joven Sakura hará lo mismo, ¿entendieron?._

_Si. _Dijeron los dos.

_Yo estaré aquí como mediador en caso de que las cosas que salgan de control. Empiecen. _Dijo la Psicóloga.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y recordó el pequeño incidente de la noche anterior.

Sasuke: _Con todo respeto Sakura... Pienso que eres una pervertida._

_¿Escuchó eso?. _Preguntó Sakura a la Psicóloga.

_Si y no tiene nada de malo, es tu turno Sakura._

Sakura: _En ese caso Sasuke, con todo respeto pienso que eres despreciable._

Sasuke: _Con todo respeto pienso que eres infantil._

Sakura: _Con todo respeto pienso que eres un ingrato._

Los dos chicos habían comenzado una terrible pelea mientras la Psicóloga anotaba sus reacciones.

Sasuke: _Con todo respeto pienso que eres tosca._

Sakura: _Con todo respeto pienso que eres un engreído, egocéntrico, presumido, con aires de superioridad cuando realmente no te das cuenta que causas lástima, nadie en sus 5 sentidos podría llegar a quererte; aunque no lo aceptes te importa lo que la gente diga y piense de ti y lo peor de todo es que quieras o no siempre Naruto te superará en todo aunque digas lo contrario._

Sasuke ahora si estaba molesto, la chica le había dado en donde más le dolía y no podía dejar ser humillado de esa manera por ella.

Sasuke: _Y tú eres una patética niña que se junta con ricos porque no puedes aceptar que tu familia se muere de hambre, una beca no te hace especial en nuestro mundo, al contrario, hace que seas el bicho raro, sucio, pobre y muerto de hambre; eso es lo que eres Sakura y siempre será así, el hecho que estés a nuestro alrededor no hace que seas igual que nosotros porque nunca lo serás y siempre serás la patética niña pobre en una escuela de ricos._

Sakura: _Con todo respeto pienso que eres… que eres… _Sakura estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía si gritar, llorar o golpear a Sasuke por lo que reaccionó sin pensar.

Se levantó viendo a Sasuke fijamente, él notó que la chica estaba a punto de llorar, lo señalaba con un dedo como tratando de maldecirlo.

_Con todo respeto. _Seguía la chica sin encontrar una palabra hiriente, Sasuke la miraba embobado, Sakura traía un bikini que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, era del color de sus ojos y contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, él miraba el cuerpo marcado de la chica, y a pesar de que sus pechos no eran muy grandes para él lucían perfectos.

La interrumpió.

_Con todo respeto Sakura. _Dijo él con un tono sensual. _Pienso que ese bikini te queda muy bien. _

La chica no se esperaba esto, se hundió dentro del agua y comenzó a llorar.

_Con todo respeto Sasuke… has hecho de este viaje lo peor que me ha pasado._

Se levantó y salió del baño.

* * *

Eso es todo jeje… el próximo capítulo tratará de las demás parejas y les prometo que estará mejor, realmente espero que les esté gustando si pueden háganmelo saber, si necesito esforzarme más o si mis ideas así son buenas…. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic eso me hace realmente feliz.

¿Cómo les irá a las demás parejas?

¿Se empezarán a gustar algún día?

¿Kakashi habrá tenido razón?

¿Qué pasará con Sakura y Sasuke?

Todo esto y mucho mucho más en los próximos capítulos jeje…


	8. El Poder del Respeto II

Hola a todos, lamento muchísimo el retraso pero esta semana no he estado en mi casa con mi compu jeje.... tuve unos asuntos pendientes en Toluca (México) y pues no he podido escribir, pero les dejo este capítulo que ya tenía y no había tenido tiempo de subir.... recuerden que los quiero mucho ... espero les guste

8. El Poder del Respeto II

Hinata y Naruto se dirigían a la piscina del hotel.

_Lo más seguro es que compitamos el uno contra el otro. _Decía Naruto emocionado. _No, mejor unas peleas en el agua para ver quién es más fuerte._

Hinata lo vio con miedo.

La chica estaba nerviosa, desconcertada y enojada, nerviosa porque en lugar de su traje de baño había encontrado un bikini súper pequeño, desconcertada porque no sabía cómo había ocurrido eso y enojada porque no le había quedado de otra más que ponerse ese bikini.

Naruto caminaba emocionado mientras que para Hinata cada paso que daba era como caminar a su propio funeral.

Cuando llegaron vieron a una señorita esperándolos.

_Llegaron justo a tiempo, soy la Psicóloga Yuta Daiki y estoy aquí para supervisar su actividad, que como ya saben lleva el nombre de "Miradas", la finalidad de esto es aprender a respetar a través de la vista._

_Primero joven Naruto colóquese 10 pasos frente a la joven Hinata._

Naruto hizo lo que le ordenaron.

_Ahora si me hacen el favor pueden quitarse las batas y quedarse en traje de baño._ Dijo la Psicóloga.

_Pe… pero… _Decía Hinata muy nerviosa y coloradísima. _Yo… no creo… no creo que pueda hacerlo. _

_Vamos Hinata. _Dijo Naruto. _No creo que sea tan malo, además somos amigos._

Hinata no estaba muy confiada, jamás había llevado un bikini como aquel en su vida, se sentía totalmente desnuda.

_Vamos Señorita. _Dijo la Psicóloga. _Solo le recuerdo que si no lo hace reprobará las materias de sus profesores._

Hinata sabía que ella tenía razón, su padre la mataría si se enteraba que había reprobado dos materias en su último año antes de ir a la Universidad.

_Está bien, lo haré. _Dijo Hinata tristemente.

_Pero primero quiero que sus vistas se dirijan a los pies._

Hinata miró los pies de Naruto y Naruto los de Hinata.

_Deberías cuidarte más los pies Naruto. _Pensó Hinata.

_Lindos pies. _Pensó Naruto.

_Ahora, fuera batas. _Gritó la Psicóloga.

Hinata agradeció que no la estuvieran viendo a la cara porque parecía tomate a punto de explotar.

_Ahora acérquense un paso y posen su mirada de las rodillas hacia abajo._

Eso hicieron, los dos estaban nerviosos.

_Otro paso más y posen su mirada de la cadera hacia abajo._

Naruto se quedó pasmado, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir, no podía creer que Hinata tuviera esas caderas.

_Otro paso más posen su mirada en el abdomen._

Hinata se sonrojó al ver el abdomen de su amigo que era extremadamente sensual, jamás pensó que Naruto tendría el cuerpo de un Dios, lo que no sabía era que Naruto también pensaba que el cuerpo de Hinata era el de una Diosa.

_Otro paso más y miren por debajo del cuello._

Se sentían tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, podían escuchar la respiración rápida y lo agitados que estaban los dos, ninguno quería el siguiente paso, no querían verse a la cara, no sabían cuál sería la reacción de la persona que tenían en frente.

_Den otro paso más y mírense a los ojos. _

Ellos lo hicieron, sintieron el calor de sus cuerpos, ninguno quería levantar la mirada, Naruto fue el primero en hacerlo, vio un leve sonrojo en Hinata y vio inseguridad, sin saber por qué lo hizo tomó las dos manos de la chica y dijo:

_Hinata… mírame._

Hinata alzó la vista poco a poco y vio que Naruto también estaba sonrojado como ella, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_Na… Naruto-kun…_

Los dos se miraban fijamente, no podían quitarse la vista de encima, Naruto se acercó un poco más a ella, Hinata deseaba que lo hiciera, él estaba por besarla cuando:

_Muy bien chicos, lo hicieron excelente. _Dijo la Psicóloga interrumpiendo. _Hemos terminado, ahora pueden relajarse en la alberca._

Hinata no sabía que hacer, quería pasar más tiempo con Naruto pero no estaba segura que él quisiera lo mismo.

Naruto la agarró de la mano. _Vamos Hinata, hay que nadar un poco._

* * *

Ten-ten acababa de terminar su baño cuando tocaron a la puerta, ella estaba muy relajada, se sentía como una nueva persona.

Neji abrió de mala gana, eran dos personas vestían unos atuendos muy raros y traían una maleta.

_Hola. _Dijo la chica. _Mi nombre es Tsubasa Rui y mi compañero se llama Kotaro Yu, nosotros les ayudaremos a realizar su actividad, ¿podemos pasar?._

Neji se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

_Primero necesitan cambiarse. _Dijo Tsubasa. _Necesitan ropa cómoda, pueden ser unos pants y una playera y de preferencia que sea de algodón._

Los chicos así lo hicieron.

La pareja movió los sillones para tener más espacio, acomodaron varios tapetes sobre el piso y les pidieron a los chicos que se acercaran, lo hicieron sin saber qué esperar.

_Muy bien Neji, Ten-ten. _Dijo Kotaro. _¿Están listos para empezar?._

_No. _Dijo Neji. _Ni siquiera sabemos lo que vamos a hacer._

_Es cierto. _Se empezó a reír Tsubasa. _Esta actividad sirve para dejar de lado las tensiones del cuerpo causadas por el estrés de la vida diaria._

_De cual se habrá fumado. _Pensó Ten-ten.

_Generalmente esta actividad se realiza individualmente pero hoy la haremos en parejas, ustedes deben aprender a respetarse incluso estando en las situaciones más difíciles e incómodas que puedan imaginar, recuerden siempre pensar en la otra persona._

Neji tenía cara de pocos amigos. _¿Qué es lo que haremos?._

_Yoga en parejas. _Soltó Tsubasa contentísima.

_¿A qué se refiere con yoga en parejas?. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_Eso está por verse. _Contestó la instructora. _Empecemos. _Gritó entusiasmada.

Primero hicieron los estiramientos correspondientes y la pareja notó que los chicos tenían mucha flexibilidad, después prosiguieron a hacer un poco de meditación.

Ten-ten se estaba quedando dormida hasta que Neji la empujó para que estuviera atenta.

Comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de posiciones extrañas, al principio ninguno de los dos quería tocarse o acercarse demasiado pero la pareja atenta a todo los obligaba a hacerlo.

Les tocó hacer una posición en donde Ten-ten estaba recostada en el piso levantando una pierna mientras que Neji se recargaba sobre la pierna, sus caras quedaron frente a frente y sus caderas rozaban.

_¿Te gusta?. _Dijo Neji con superioridad al ver a Ten-ten debajo de él en una posición comprometedora.

Ten-ten se molestó por el comentario del chico por lo que levantó un poco su cadera para tocar literalmente el miembro de su compañero, inmediatamente sintió que Neji estaba excitado.

_No tanto como a ti. _Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior sensualmente.

Neji vio para donde iban las intenciones de la chica, ella quería jugar con él pero no lo iba a permitir.

_No juegues conmigo Ten-ten. _Dijo Neji. _Te puedes quemar._

_¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo interés en ti Neji?, por lo que puedo sentir, aquí el único excitado eres tú. _Contestó la chica burlonamente.

Neji se molestó. _Esto es lo más cerca que estarás de sentir placer. _

_¿Placer?. _Rió Ten-ten. _Con "eso" tan pequeño… no lo creo._

Neji sabía perfectamente que "eso" como mencionó su amiga no era para nada pequeño.

_Entonces no prestaste atención a "eso". _Dijo él bajando su cadera para restregarle el miembro a su amiga.

Ten-ten pensaba que todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pero definitivamente no podía echarse para atrás, él siempre ganaba en todo y no podía permitir que volviera a suceder, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o pensar en algo la pareja los interrumpió.

_Muy bien. _Dijo Tsubasa. _Hemos terminado._

* * *

Ino estaba el en balcón pensando en Naruto.

_¿Qué estarás haciendo Naruto?, no sabes cuánto te extraño, quisiera verte. _

Sai no paraba de mirarla, aquella chica le intrigaba demasiado, le parecía una persona muy ruidosa, coqueta, presumida y superficial pero a pesar de todo sentía que había algo en ella que aún no conocía.

Tocaron a la puerta y Sai abrió.

_Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yuta Daiki, soy Psicóloga y yo les ayudaré a que su actividad se realice con éxito._

Sai la miraba sin dejar de sonreír.

_Este chico es raro. _Pensó la chica.

_Muy bien, no necesitamos nada en especial, únicamente un lugar cómodo en donde nos podamos sentar. _

Fueron a los sillones, Ino y Sai se sentaron en el mismo sillón y la Psicóloga en otro.

_Su actividad es muy sencilla, deberán adivinar los gestos que hace su compañero o compañera, estos gestos deberán representar sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones primero comenzará Ino yo le pasaré un papelito que diga qué debe representar y tú Sai deberás adivinar._

_Si. _Dijeron los dos, Ino un poco confundida y Sai no dejaba de sonreír.

_Vaya… sí que es raro. _Pensó la Psicóloga. _Creo que hasta aterrador._

Ino tomo el papel y lo leyó.

_¿Cómo diablos quiere que represente esto?. _Pensó Ino.

_Estamos esperando Ino. _Dijo la Psicóloga.

Ino frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a Sai, su nariz se arrugó un poco y parecía estar haciendo un puchero con su boca.

Sai no sabía lo que Ino estaba haciendo.

_Ahora Sai es tu turno. _Dijo la Psicóloga. _Debes adivinar lo que Ino está representando._

_¿Dolor?. _Preguntó Sai pero no hubo respuesta, Ino seguía con la misma cara. _¿Repulsión?, ¿estreñimiento?._

_¿Cómo diablos va a ser estreñimiento, qué no ves lo que estoy haciendo?. _Preguntó Ino gritando. _No puedo creer que me haya tocado hacer esto contigo si eres una persona que no sabe nada sobre sentimientos._

_Tu turno Sai. _Dijo la Psicóloga antes de que Ino matara a su compañero.

Sai tomó el papelito, miró a Ino y sonrió.

_Fácil. _Dijo la chica. _Hipocresía._

_Ino. _La reprendió la Psicóloga.

_Ya… ya, es felicidad. _Dijo Ino.

_Muy bien, tu turno Ino. _La chica agarró otro papel y le pareció todavía más difícil que el primero.

_No es justo a él le tocan las fáciles, esto es imposible de hacer. _Gritaba la chica desesperadamente.

_No es mi culpa que no sepas expresarte. _Dijo Sai.

_¿Expresarme?, ¿acaso no me estás escuchando?, si es lo único que hago. _Dijo la chica.

_Ino comienza. _Dijo la Psicóloga.

Sai no entendía por qué Ino se comportaba de esa manera, parecía una niña haciendo berrinche, Ino seguía gritando sin parar y pensó que Ino ya estaba representando su papel, miró a la chica detenidamente y dijo:

_Inmadurez. _Sonrió al final.

_Sai… será mejor que corras o que te vayas antes de que te mate. _Decía la chica controlando su enojo. _Hazlo ahora o atente a las consecuencias._

_¿Estás en tus días?. _Peguntó Sai tratando de entender a su amiga.

_Te dije que corras. _Grito Ino abalanzándose sobre Sai.

Sai se levantó asustado, Ino estaba tan molesta que parecía como si su cara fuera a estallar, así que no le quedó de otra más que salir de la habitación, la Psicóloga salió detrás de él y se fue; Sai solo escuchaba las incoherencias que gritaba Ino, parecía que estuviera tratando de destruir la habitación.

_Pobre Naruto. _Pensó el chico. _Todo lo que tiene que soportar._

* * *

Temari pensaba en cuál sería el punto débil de su compañero, tenía que hacerlo sufrir, tenía que hacerlo pagar, para ella este viaje había dejado de ser placentero y se había convertido en el mayor reto de su vida: Hacer que Nara sufriera.

_Pero qué podrá ser. _Pensaba ella.

Tocaron a la puerta y Shikamaru abrió.

_Hola mi nombre es Yuta Daiki y seré la persona que les ayude a realizar su actividad, estoy totalmente segura que se divertirán mucho y se conocerán mejor. _La Psicóloga no dejaba de sonreír.

_Esto será problemático. _Dijo Shikamaru.

_Estoy tan emocionada. _Dijo Temari. _¿De qué se trata?._

_Está rara. _Pensó Shikamaru. ¿_Que se traerá entre manos?_

_Bueno, hay que sentarnos en la sala. _Dijo la Psicóloga. _La actividad consiste en decir 5 características malas y 5 buenas que definan a la otra persona, primero empezará Temari y luego seguirá Shikamaru, primero dirán las 5 malas y posteriormente las 5 buenas, ¿entendieron?._

_Tan claro como el agua. _Dijo Temari sonriendo.

Temari miró a Shikamaru a los ojos.

Temari: _Aburrido._

Shikamaru: _Molesta._

Temari: _Machista._

Shikamaru: _Feminista._

Temari: _Insoportable._

Shikamaru: _Impaciente._

Temari: _Holgazán._

Shikamaru: _Mandona._

Temari: _Frío._

Shikamaru: _Aterradora._

_Muy bien chicos ahora las características buenas. _Dijo la Psicóloga.

Temari: _Inteligente._

Shikamaru: _Astuta._

Temari: _Eres bueno formando estrategias de ataque._

Shikamaru: _Madura._

Temari: _Tienes sentido de cumplimiento con tus compañeros._

Shikamaru: _Eres una guerrera._

Temari: _Proteges a tus amigos con el corazón._

Shikamaru: _Analizas todo antes de actuar._

Temari: _Eres un líder nato aunque eso te sea muy "problemático"._

Shikamaru: _Proteges a los que quieres._

_Perfecto. _Dijo la Psicóloga para después retirarse.

_Shikamaru. _Dijo Temari. _Creo que deberíamos hacer las pases._

_¿En serio?. _Preguntó el chico.

_Si, no quiero pasar lo que resta de la semana peleándome contigo. _Contestó la chica.

_Bien por mí. _Dijo Shikamaru.

_No sabes lo que te espera Nara. _Pensó la chica. _Te destrozaré._

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, en verdad no quedó muy bueno pero siento que no puedo plasmar mis ideas…. Pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, ojala les haya gustado pueden dejar reviews si gustan porque harían que sonriera y créanme cuando les digo que es mejor que esté feliz porque cuando me enojo nadie me quiere ver ni en pintura jeje…

Les contaré una anécdota que me pasó cerca de donde vivo, bueno, a unas cuantas horas jeje… estaba con mi familia en un mercado de artesanías en Uruapan (conocido para los mexicanos) y yo traía lentes oscuros, me los quité para ver bien y sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, busqué quién se atrevía a hacer eso y me encontré que era un viejito que iba agarrado de la mano de un niño, yo lo miré y me voltee inmediatamente, pero el viejito no paraba de mirarme, así que me molesté y lo miré feo; a los pocos segundos el señor este se acercó y me dijo:

¿Le puedo decir algo sin que se moleste?

Yo no le dije nada, únicamente lo miraba y me dijo:

Sus ojos tienen veneno.

Yo lo miré extrañada, honestamente no me esperaba eso y terminó con la frase.

Veneno de víbora.

Mi hermana que estaba a mi costado se empezó a reír, el viejito también y obviamente yo no porque estaba en shock, jamás nadie me había dicho eso… pero bueno desde ese día todos los que conocen la historia dicen que mis ojos tienen veneno de víbora, porque bueno, sé que mi mirada es pesada pero muchas veces no es mal intencionada aunque la gente piense que si buuu… jajaja bueno ya no los aburro.

Déjenme reviews sino haré que sueñen con mis ojos que tienen veneno de víbora y los acosaré hasta que me dejen un comentario jeje…

Arigato a todos aquellos que leen mis fics porque me hacen super super super super feliz siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, grito y canto de la alegría, a pesar de que no tengo buena voz jaja….. sorry ya los dejo.

Sayonara….


	9. El Poder de la Amistad

Hola antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que los personajes definitivamente no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto que realmente lo felicito por la imaginación que tiene, gracias a él muchos podemos jugar con sus personajes y hacerlos sufrir un poco jajajaja.... bueno, aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo que es muy diferente a los pasados espero les guste...

9. El Poder de la Amistad

Todos y cada uno de los chicos y chicas recibieron la misma carta por la mañana:

Hola chicos:

Esta actividad será un poco diferente a la de ayer

cada una de las parejas representará una obra de teatro frente a una audiencia

a continuación vienen los papeles:

Sasuke y Sakura: Eros y Psique

Naruto y Hinata: Leyenda del Príncipe Ahmed al Kamel o Peregrino del Amor

Neji y Ten-ten: Los Amantes de Ternel

Sai e Ino: Cuando el Amor es más fuerte que el Rey y la victoria

Shikamaru y Temari: Reinar después de morir

No tendrán mucho tiempo para prepararse

aprendan sus líneas pronto porque hoy a las 17:00 hrs será la función.

Iruka y Kakashi

La carta venía con un sobre amarillo en el cual venía el libreto.

A las 17:00 hrs…

_Profe entienda… no puedo hacer eso. _Decía Sakura suplicante.

_Es necesario Sakura. _Le contestó Kakashi. _Es parte de la obra y no lo podemos omitir, además ya está por empezar, será mejor que te apresures el público está impaciente._

Sakura se fue diciendo maldiciones.

Kakashi sonrió.

Eros y Psique

La escena comienza en un palacio, un Rey y sus 3 hijas, una de ellas con el nombre de Psique (Sakura), es la tercera hija del Rey y la más hermosa de todas, tan hermosa que ningún hombre se atreve a pedirla como esposa.

Eros (Sasuke) también conocido como el Dios del Amor estaba vagando por los jardines del palacio armado con su arco y sus flechas, siempre invisible, vio a Psique (Sakura) tomando un baño, quedó pasmado por la belleza de la humana y accidentalmente una de sus flechas lo hiere y desde aquel día quedó completamente enamorado de ella.

Los padres de Psique consultaron al oráculo para saber el futuro de su tercera hija, Eros (Sasuke) se infiltra en el oráculo y les dice a los padres que lleven a Psique (Sakura) vestida de novia a un lugar y a una hora en específico, que la dejaran ahí porque encontraría al hombre con el que se casaría, sus padres hicieron lo que el oráculo les dijo.

Psique (Sakura) esperó por horas y cuando empezaba a oscurecer sintió como si la estuvieran transportando por los aires y se dio cuenta que llegó a un palacio muy lujoso, no venía a nadie más sin embargo escuchó una voz:

Eros (Sasuke): _Pide cuanto quieras y todos tus deseos serán satisfechos._

Psique (Sakura) no comprendía aquello por lo que pidió joyas, vestidos y cuánto se le vino a la mente y todo apareció, comenzó a hacer preguntas al aire preguntando quién era él pero nadie le contestaba, siguió preguntando hasta que la misma voz le contestó:

Eros (Sasuke): _Tu esposo acudirá a verte cuando sea la hora._

Cuando se hizo de noche, Psique (Sakura) acudió a su recámara muy cansada, pidió una luz pero su deseo no fue cumplido, llegó a su cama a tientas y escuchó una voz:

Eros (Sasuke): _Aquí está tu esposo Psique, ámame como yo te amo, por encima de todo, y no busques a nadie más. No puedo decirte mi nombre, ni puedes ver mi rostro. Pero, a pesar de todo, si me amas como yo a ti seremos felices_.

Esa noche y muchas otras más Psique (Sakura) se sintió amada, más nunca supo el nombre ni el aspecto de su esposo. Un día pidió ir a visitar a su familia y le concedieron su deseo, ella les contó todo sobre su vida y sobre el misterio de su esposo, sus hermanas le regalaron una pequeña lámpara para que cuando Eros (Sasuke) estuviera dormido la prendiera y pudiera verlo y eso fue exactamento lo que hizo.

Cuando encendió la lámpara se da cuenta que su esposo es Eros el Dios del Amor, le pareció hermoso, perfecto y se asustó al saber que él la había elegido como esposa, estaba absorta mirando el rostro de su amado que no se dio cuenta cuando una gota de cera cayó sobre Eros y lo despertó:

Eros (Sasuke): _¿Qué has hecho?. Sólo podíamos ser felices si tú no supieras quién soy. Ahora todo ha terminado. Sabes quién soy yo y no puedo permanecer a tu lado. Ni puedo quererte. ¡Adiós!._

Psique (Sakura) queda devastada, todo había desaparecido, por lo que decide arrojarse por un acantilado y morir, pero antes de que llegara las olas la recogen antes de que caiga y escucha una voz:

_Tú no puedes morir. Estás condenada a expiar en vida tu pecado de curiosidad._

Psique (Sakura) decide ir en busca de su amor, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado, hasta que llega al templo de Afrodita (Diosa del Amor) y le pide ayuda:

Afrodita: _¿Sabes quién era tu esposo?. Mi hijo. No le volverás a ver. No le tengo destinado a una mujer mortal. Vete._

Psique (Sakura) le ruega.

Afrodita: _No creo que tu amor sea tan fuerte como dices._

Psique (Sakura): _Ponme a prueba y te convencerás._

Afrodita: _Mi hijo ha sufrido por tu desobediencia. Yo lo he visto sufrir, he llorado y he perdido algo de mi belleza pura. Solo la recuperaré si me lavo con el agua de la Fuente de la Belleza, que custodia un dragón. Si te atreves ve a buscarla._

Psique (Sakura) llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la Fuente y esperó durante días a que el dragón durmiera, cuando lo hizo sigilosamente se acercó y metió el agua en un frasco, le llamó la atención que el agua estuviera sucia.

Psique (Sakura): _Toma, es el agua sucia de la fuente de la belleza._

Afrodita: _Está bien, pero no basta. Quiero hacerme un vestido de lana caliente, suave e invisible. Solo tienen esta lana las ovejas en la cumbre del Monte Ados. Son animales gigantes con cuernos tremendos y atacan a cualquiera que se les acerca. Quiero que vayas a buscar esta lana para mí._

Psique (Sakura) se dirige al Monte, subió y subió y no veía cerca la cima, los pies comenzaron a sangrarle y cae desvanecida, cuando despierta siente la muerte cerca pero no le importó y siguió subiendo, un águila blanca se le acerca y le pregunta:

_¿Adónde vas?._

Ella le cuenta la verdad y el águila decide ayudarla.

El águila se dirige a las ovejas que están durmiendo y pica a una, las ovejas comenzaron una batalla campal y caía lana por todas partes, de repente sale el águila burlándose de las ovejas haciendo que la persigan, las ovejas se cansan y duermen profundamente, él águila va por Psique (Sakura) y la dirige al lugar en donde estaba la lana y recoge toda la que necesita.

Afrodita: _Veo que eres fuerte pero todavía te falta una prueba. Ven._

Afrodita la lleva a un granero donde hay granos de maíz, trigo y mijo y le pide que separe los granos en 3 montones antes del anochecer.

Psique (Sakura): _Es imposible._

Afrodita: _Para el amor no hay imposibles._

Psique (Sakura) comienza a trabajar sin descanso, Afrodita la observa invisible y se percata de que Psique nunca acabará con la tarea, y decide ayudarla porque le ha demostrado que el amor que siente por su hijo es verdadero, le pide a las hormigas que la ayuden y termina su tarea a tiempo.

Afrodita le pide que acuda con la Diosa de la Ciudad de los Muertos para que le la inmortalidad, Psique (Sakura) hace lo que le pidieron pero la Diosa de la Ciudad de los Muertos le pide su voz a cambio de la inmortalidad; la Diosa le dio una cajita y le pide que la abra cuando esté en la Tierra, cuando Psique abrió la cajita salió humo, pero como era un día con mucho viento el humo se disipa, ella se deja caer sobre sus rodillas creyendo que los Dioses la habían engañado, trató de llamar a su familia pero la voz no le salió y comenzó a llorar.

Eros (Sasuke) vaga por la tierra entristecido escucha sollozos y se dirige hacia allá, ve a su amada arrepentida y la duerme, la lleva ante Zeus y pide piedad por ambos. Psique (Sakura) recupera la voz y consigue la inmortalidad.

Todos estaban viendo la obra que estaban representando sus amigos, estaban anonadados por la historia.

En eso, antes de que la obra terminara, Sasuke se acerca Sakura, con la mano izquierda le toma la cintura y la mano derecha se posa sobre su mejilla, Sakura estaba insegura, definitivamente no quería llegar a esa parte de la obra, poco a poco Sasuke se va acercando a su rostro, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir muy fuerte y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que apareció sobre sus mejillas, Sasuke se percató de eso e instintivamente sintió nerviosismo, no entendía por qué había reaccionado así y mucho menos entendía la razón de sus nervios, sabía que lo que estaba por ocurrir era peligroso pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Ten-ten estaba atenta a lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer que su amiga y su novio fueran a besarse, a pesar de que sabía que era una obra de teatro había notado perfectamente las reacciones que aquellos dos estaban teniendo y eso no le agradaba en nada.

Sakura sintió el dulce aroma de Sasuke y eso la estremeció, Sasuke sintió los cálidos labios de la chica y su mente se nubló, para los dos fue como si hubieran desaparecido del lugar en donde se encontraban, el beso se profundizó poco a poco, llegando a alargarse.

Shikamaru no podía quitar la vista de aquella escena, al igual que Ten-ten había notado las reacciones y si su mente no le estaba jugando un broma parecía como si aquellos dos estuvieran disfrutando el beso.

Se separaron poco a poco, Sakura vio un brillo en los ojos de Sasuke que nunca antes había visto y Sasuke no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos verdes que lo estaban hipnotizando, se sonrieron mutuamente hasta que escucharon los aplausos.

Sakura sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer un balde de agua fría en la espalda, Sasuke pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y lo que menos querían era ver a la cara a sus respectivas parejas.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se estaban preparando porque su actuación sería la siguiente, no alcanzaron a ver el final de la obra de sus amigos.

_Qué historia tan bonita. _Dijo Hinata. _Me hubiera encantado saber el final._

_Muy bien chicos. _Dijo Kakashi. _Siguen ustedes, recuerden lo que deben hacer, no se les vaya a olvidar porque de eso depende su calificación._

Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca.

_Se les hace tarde, corran. _Dijo Kakashi.

Leyenda del Príncipe Ahmed al Kamel o Peregrino del Amor

Ahmed (Naruto) era un príncipe muy inteligente, su padre el Rey le había puesto en tutor para que le enseñara todo sobre la vida excepto el amor, porque los consejos astrológicos habían predicho que el futuro de su hijo se vería enturbiado cuando conociera el amor. Su tutor que era un sabio filósofo siguió las órdenes al pie de la letra.

El filósofo notaba que Ahmed (Naruto) no ponía interés en conocer lo que el sabio trataba de enseñarle sobre matemáticas, filosofía y todas las disciplinas, así que decidió enseñarle música para despertar su interés, más el príncipe seguía melancólico; el sabio recordó que había aprendido el lenguaje de los pájaros y se lo enseñó al príncipe, Ahmed mostró interés en aprenderlo porque así no se sentiría tan solo.

Su primer amigo fue un Halcón y conversaban sobre metafísica, filosofía o astronomía, Ahmed (Naruto) se aburría demasiado.

Después conoció a un murciélago, era muy depresivo y sus comentarios sombríos por lo que el príncipe decidió terminar con su compañía.

Conoció una golondrina con la que mantuvo contacto por más tiempo hasta que descubrió que sus temas eran superficiales y se cansó de eso.

Ahmed (Naruto) volvió a sentirse solo, pasó el invierno y llegó la primavera, en esta época las aves cantaban alegres hablando sobre el amor, el príncipe se preguntó qué era eso; consultó al halcón, al búho y al filósofo y no obtuvo respuesta satisfactoria. Un día llegó hasta él una paloma jadeante perseguida por un halcón. El príncipe corrió por comida y agua dándoselas a la paloma, y para su sorpresa la paloma no aceptó, estaba perturbada porque podría no volver a ver a su compañero, entonces el príncipe le preguntó sobre el amor.

La paloma le explicó lo que era el amor y Ahmed (Naruto) empezó a comprender y soltó al ave para que fuera en busca de su pareja. Un día la paloma llegó a los aposentos del príncipe le contó que en una pradera había encontrado a 3 mujeres y que una de ellas en especial le había parecido perfecta para el príncipe (Hinata); Ahmed (Naruto) escribió una carta. Pasaron los días y el Príncipe esperaba el retorno de la paloma ya había perdido las esperanzas cuando a lo lejos vio a su amiga llegar con una herida mortal, el ave murió al cruzar la ventana del Príncipe, él la tomó con dulzura y vio un dibujo de la dama, se empeñó en encontrarla.

Encontró a alguien que pudo reconocer a la chica y le dijeron que era una princesa cristiana, le explicaron que su asunto era complicado porque la chica en cuestión era cristiana y el musulmán; el príncipe se había hecho amigo de un loro que lo ayudó a encontrar a la princesa que estaba triste y desolada, su padre había organizado un torneo y el que venciera ganaría la mano de la princesa, Ahmed (Naruto) fue en busca de una armadura mágica, la encontró y se inscribió en el torneo con el nombre de Peregrino del Amor, fue necesario decir su identidad pero lo consideraron un traidor musulmán que no podría competir por la mano de la princesa, lo atacaron pero como su armadura estaba embrujada comenzó a atacar a todos por igual.

El Príncipe estaba consternado, no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba totalmente convencido de que la Princesa (Hinata) no querría estar con él después de todo lo que hizo, le llegaron noticias de que la Princesa había enfermado, no comía ni tomaba agua, por lo que el Rey decidió que aquel que pudiera curar a su hija recibiría la joya más preciada del reino.

Ahmed (Naruto) se vistió de mendigo para que no lo reconocieran y pidió ver a la Princesa (Hinata) para poder salvarla, lo dejaron pasar, primero sacó una flauta y tocó para ella pero nada pasaba, posteriormente comenzó a cantar las estrofas que había escrito en la carta que le envió, la Princesa (Hinata) reconoció al instante aquellas palabras y se levantó inmediatamente volviendo a la vida.

Hinata se levantó de la cama en la que estaba recostada, Naruto la miró a los ojos, los dos realmente habían estado esperando este momento, querían desesperadamente averiguar lo que habían estado sintiendo el uno por el otro, Naruto se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos, Hinata ni siquiera se sonrojó, miró a Naruto con una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido.

Sai miraba lo que ocurría sentado tranquilamente, reflexionando lo que estaba sucediendo con Hinata, nunca antes la había visto actuar así frente a un chico, inclusive estando con él ella siempre era tímida, pero en este momento su novia estaba a punto de recibir un beso de su amigo y podía ver claramente en los ojos de Hinata que lo deseaba de corazón.

_Naruto… _Pensó Sai. _¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?._

Naruto se acercó a ella poco a poco, sintió la respiración acelerada de la chica y eso lo hizo sonreír, Hinata le regresó la sonrisa, su beso fue tierno, pausado y para sorpresa de ellos, lleno de amor, un amor que no conocían.

Ino estaba a punto de gritar y maldecir a todos aquellos a su alrededor, tenía los puños cerrados en señal de molestia, no podía creer que su novio y una de sus mejores amigas se estuvieran besando delante de ella, todos la miraron con miedo, sabían que no faltaba mucho para Ino saliera de sus cabales; Sai le agarró la mano tratando de tranquilizarla:

_No te preocupes, es solo una obra de teatro._

A pesar de que Sai sabía perfectamente que ese beso fue real no quería que Ino sufriera por ello.

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el capítulo, en el próximo vendrán las próximas parejas y su primer beso jajaja… a partir de aquí todos comenzarán a cuestionar sus sentimientos y tendrán muchos debates mentales jajajajajaja…. Realmente espero les haya gustado, sé que no es mucho… pero necesitaba hacer esto para continuar con las demás actividades; estoy nerviosa porque no sé qué reacción van a tener con este capítulo y el próximo que también trata de historias de amor…. Bueno espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos….

Gracias por todo y por leer y por hacerme sentir tan bien, no tienen idea de lo agradecida que estoy por todos los reviews que me han dejado y por ponerme entre sus historias favoritas al igual que autora favorita…. Ojalá les haya agradado si alguien quiere leer estas historias de amor las encontré en una página muy buena, yo aquí las he resumido pero son realmente buenas, si quieren les puedo pasar la pág… solo pídanla jeje

Pasen una linda semanita

Los quiero

Sayonaraaaaa


	10. El Poder de la Amistad II

Holaaaaaa, ya estoy de regreso, antes de que empiecen a leer pues quiero recordarles que los personajes son de mi amorcito sexy Masashi y únicamente los tomo prestados sin su consentimiento, o eso es lo que creo, aunque me gustaría pensar que de vez en cuando se pone a leer las locas ideas de todos los que hacemos fics, pero quien sabe…. Creo que nunca lo sabremos, aunque si alguno de ustedes se entera pues no dude en mencionármelo jaja…..

Agradezco a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, gracias a ustedes continúo con la historia porque sé que les gusta, los amooooo.

Otra cosa, en el capítulo anterior con la obra de Ten-ten y Neji puse que se llamaba Los Amantes de Ternel, bueno es Teruel…. Ok. Sayonara.

10. El Poder de la Amistad II

Ten-ten miraba sorprendida a Kakashi, no podía creer lo que su profesor les estaba diciendo, miró a Neji y vio que su semblante seguía igual, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que Kakashi les estaba pidiendo, después recordó a Sasuke y comenzó a sentirse mal.

_Él jamás se puso nervioso estando conmigo, ni siquiera cuando me pidió que fuéramos novios. _Pensaba la chica tristemente.

Los Amantes de Teruel

Isabel (Ten-ten) y Diego (Neji) se conocen desde que eran pequeños y eran muy buenos amigos. Desde siempre los dos mostraron interés el uno en el otro, Isabel (Ten-ten) pensaba que no existía hombre como Diego (Neji), nadie podía ser más gentil, tierno, apuesto y fiel; mientras que Diego (Neji) pensaba lo mismo de su amada y en lo único que podía pensar era en unir su vida al lado de ella.

Isabel (Ten-ten) pertenecía a una familia de nobles, aunque no poseían muchas riquezas; mientras que la familia de Diego (Neji) definitivamente no tenía nada de valor, por lo que decidió ir a la guerra para obtener poder y riqueza mientras que los padres de Isabel (Ten-ten) decidieron que ella debía casarse con un hombre rico que pudiera sustentarla.

Un día llegó un hombre muy poderoso a Teruel, tenía unos asuntos que atender en aquel lugar, era un hombre muy rico y nunca nada se le había negado, lo que él quería lo obtenía, conoció a Isabel (Ten-ten) y quedó prendado por la belleza de ella por lo que decidió hablar con su padre para pedirle la mano de su única hija, el padre al percatarse de la riqueza de aquel hombre no dudó un segundo en aceptar la proposición.

Cuando Isabel (Ten-ten) se enteró del matrimonio creyó que moriría de dolor, habló con su padre y se sinceró con él, le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre y que no podía aceptar el matrimonio arreglado, Isabel (Ten-ten) decidió informarle lo que estaba aconteciendo a Diego (Neji) y él habló con el padre de su amada; el padre al ver que los sentimientos de ambos eran reales decidió darle un plazo al enamorado, diciéndole que si dentro de 6 años y 6 días no volvía siendo rico entregaría la mano de su hija al otro hombre.

Esa tarde los dos enamorados se despidieron:

Diego (Neji): _Hasta la dicha o la muerte._

Isabel (Ten-ten): _Tuya o muerta. _Respondió llorando.

Lejos de Teruel Diego (Neji) que era diestro con la espada combate en una batalla obteniendo un buen botín, posteriormente se alistó en una guerra y cayó prisionero, gracias al recuerdo de su amada logra escapar, conoce a un francés salvándole la vida y lo nombra su heredero universal. Pasó el tiempo y ya estaba listo para volver a Teruel y casarse con Isabel (Ten-ten), pero el barco en el que iba fue capturado por unos piratas y lo hicieron prisionero, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y él no podía hacer nada, solo quedaban 6 días para que se cumpliera el plazo, en un esfuerzo supremo agotando sus últimas fuerzas, logra escapar de su cautiverio pero cae rendido y pierde el conocimiento.

Cuando recupera el conocimiento se encuentra en un lugar muy lujoso bajo los cuidados de una mujer que se ha enamorado perdidamente de él, ella le declara su amor y le pide que escapen juntos, Diego le comenta que él ya ha entregado su corazón y que no podría amar a otra mujer que no sea Isabel; en el tiempo de que Diego (Neji) estuvo en prisión se enteró de una conspiración contra la vida de un monarca, corrió a avisarle lo que se avecinaba y como agradecimiento el monarca lo llenó de riquezas.

Faltaban pocas horas para el plazo expirara así que Diego (Neji) parte a galope con el corazón lleno de esperanzas.

Isabel (Ten-ten) espero durante días, meses y años sin saber nada de su amado, ni siquiera recibía una carta, todos le decían que lo más probable era que él ya la hubiera olvidado o que hubiera muerto; pero ella no creía ni una sola palabra, su corazón le decía que él seguía vivo y que solamente pensaba en su reencuentro, ella lloró su ausencia.

Cuando quedan 2 días del plazo llega un peregrino a Teruel trayendo noticias de las cruzadas, Isabel (Ten-ten) le pregunta sobre su amado, é le dice que lo conoce y que había muerto tratando de escapar con una mujer, Isabel se siente morir también, a pesar de haber perdido a su amado éste le había sido infiel. Cuando el peregrino se marchó llevaba una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara, había logrado que la mujer que se había enamorado de Diego (Neji) se vengara.

Cuando Diego llega a Teruel escucha las campanas de la Iglesia, se dirige hacia allá rápidamente pero se da cuenta que llegó demasiado tarde porque Isabel ya se había casado aunque en lugar de parecer una novia parecía una difunta con el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos. Diego (Neji) no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, recordó las palabras que ella le dijo al despedirse: _Tuya o muerta. _Y ella ya estaba casada con otro hombre, pensó en todo lo que tuvo que pasar y todo lo que tuvo que aguantar, pensó que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, su corazón literalmente se rompió y cayó sobre el suelo de la iglesia. Diego había muerto.

La noticia corrió por todo Teruel, cuando Isabel se entera no puede evitar pensar: _Diego ha muerto, a tiempo para escuchar el sí que sus labios perjuros han pronunciado en el altar. No ha podido soportarlo y ha muerto de dolor._

Vestida con su traje de novia Isabel (Ten-ten) corre como loca al lugar en donde yace su amor, su cadáver había sido colocado en un féretro en la misma iglesia en donde murió, llega allí sollozando y gritando el nombre de su amor. _Ella lo ha matado con su boda. Lo ha matado engañada por las falsas de aquel peregrino._

Sintiéndose culpable Isabel abraza al cadáver, mientras le besa la cara, los párpados ya cerrados y los labios, le recita palabras de amor y suplica su perdón, de pronto los sollozos cesan e Isabel (Ten-ten) permanece enlazada al cuerpo de Diego (Neji), algunas personas acuden a separarla pero se dan cuenta de que ella también estaba muerta.

Neji comenzó a sentir las manos de Ten-ten abrazándolo y pasando por su cara, murmuraba palabras de amor, sintió como poco a poco sus labios pasaban por su frente, sus mejillas y al final se posaron en sus labios, sintió lo suaves que eran, en ese instante solo quería poder devolverle el beso, pensó seriamente en hacerlo pero al final se contuvo, cuando ella retiró sus dulces y apetitosos labios de los de él, se maldijo a sí mismo, había descubierto algo dentro de él que no podía aceptar. Neji Hyuuga deseaba a Ten-ten, un deseo que no sabía si sería capaz de controlar.

* * *

Ino seguía que echaba humo por la nariz, había podido controlar todo el enojo que tenía gracias a que Sai la había estado apoyando, aunque no comprendía la razón de por qué su compañero parecía como si no le hubiera afectado la escena de Naruto y Hinata, después de todo era su novia; ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no ponía atención a lo que Kakashi les estaba diciendo.

_Vamos Ino, es hora de empezar. _Dijo Sai jalando a la chica.

Cuando el amor es más fuerte que el Rey y la victoria

Esta historia trata sobre un Rey llamado Alfonso, él era una persona muy belicosa y cristiana a la que le gustaba el poder, estaba casado con una esposa bellísima. Poco a poco el Rey iba reuniendo súbditos y cada vez se multiplicaban más por lo que decidió ir la guerra para aumentar sus territorios; con el tiempo su reino se hacía más grande, no había batalla alguna que perdiera.

Mientras más grande se hacía su territorio se percataba de que era casi imposible mantener y repoblar los territorios tan amplios bajo su poder, el Rey era conocido como "El Temido", en una de sus conquistas obtuvo un cuantioso botín así como también un gran número de prisioneros. En esa época existía una costumbre en la que los cristianos liberados por los árabes hablaban ante su Rey sobre las humillaciones que les habían hecho pasar y se hacía una ceremonia en la cual dependiendo de lo que los árabes hayan hecho se convertían en esclavos o los mataban.

Poco a poco iban pasando los cristianos quejándose ante su Rey sobre los árabes, de pronto se escuchó la voz de una bella mujer (Ino) que rogaba llorando a gritos que la escuchara, los guardias del Rey hicieron todo lo posible para que esa mujer no llegara hasta el Rey, pero éste, interesado, hizo un ademán para que la dejaran llegar hasta él.

Era una mujer árabe de nombre Jacober (Ino), se puso de rodillas y con el rostro descubierto le rogó al Rey para que la escuchara. Venía a solicitar una gracia que estaba segura que él, en su generosidad de vencedor, iba a concederle. Al Rey Alfonso le hizo gracia su inocente desenvoltura, así como su bonito rostro, perlado por las lágrimas y le preguntó qué quería.

Jacober (Ino): _Deseo que me conceda la vida de uno de sus prisioneros, el que está situado a la diestra del monarca._

El prisionero (Sai) con voz reacia le ordenó que se marchara. No quería la vida si se la tenía que deber a un Rey enemigo. La ley del vencedor debía imponerse como sucedía en todas las batallas.

El Rey volteó a ver al prisionero de nombre Yusuf (Sai) y le preguntó a Jacober (Ino) que cuál sería la razón de perdonarle la vida. _¿Había hecho algún mérito especial o lo había hecho ella para que tuviera que otorgarles una gracia tan grande?._

La muchacha (Ino), llorando, le explicó que no había mérito alguno que premiar, pero que aquel hombre era su amor, que lo quería con toda su alma, y que si moría, ella también moriría pues no podía entender la vida sin su Yusuf (Sai) al lado. Al Rey este sencillo alegato, hecho con tal pasión, con tanto amor, y con tanta desesperación, le conmovió profundamente. Y para no herir el orgullo de Yusuf (Sai), le dijo que era el amor de Jacober (Ino) lo que le daba la vida, no él como Rey, porque, según sus palabras: _Un Rey nada puede contra el amor verdadero._

Yusuf (Sai) es liberado y corre a los brazos de su preciada Jacober (Ino), cuando terminaron el abrazo Ino se separó de él rápidamente para agradecer a la audiencia y la tomó por sorpresa que Sai la agarrara por la cintura jalándola hacia sí mismo, Ino no sabía ni entendía lo que Sai estaba haciendo, sentía unas ganas enormes de darle una bofetada ahí mismo por tocarla de aquella manera, pero no podía hacerlo mientras el telón siguiera arriba.

Sai la besó como si de eso dependiera su vida, Ino al principio trataba de rechazarlo pero mientras más sentía los labios de Sai su cuerpo pedía más, justo en ese momento deseó fervientemente no tener público, Ino lo abrazó y pasaba sus manos por el cabello del chico, Sai frotaba la espalda de la chica.

Naruto estaba a punto de levantarse e ir directamente al escenario y propinarle una buena golpiza a Sai por su atrevimiento pero Sasuke lo detuvo:

_Tú hiciste lo mismo dobe._

El comentario del azabache dio en el blanco, era cierto, Naruto había besado a la novia de Sai y ahora Sai estaba besando a su novia, no podía reprocharle nada, pero aún así, el beso que estaba viendo era como si se estuvieran comiendo.

Hinata observaba todo con atención, al contrario de Naruto ella no se enojó con la escena del beso, lo único que pasó por su mente fue que Naruto estaba totalmente celoso y que ella fue una tonta al pensar que él sentía algo por ella, se reprochó internamente por haber tenido la loca idea de que Naruto y ella podrían llegar a ser algo más que solo amigos.

_Naruto quiere a Ino y siempre será así. _Pensó Hinata.

Hinata supo en ese instante que el beso de Sai no le importó en absoluto pero la reacción de Naruto sí, y eso la entristeció, tener que vivir con la idea de que la persona que creyó era para ella ya tenía dueña.

El telón se cerró y Sai e Ino seguían besándose apasionadamente.

* * *

Temari estaba furiosa, tanto que no le importaba tener que estarle gritando a su Profesor, pero no le quedó de otra más que resignarse y tragarse su orgullo.

_Ese maldito Nara. _Pensaba la chica. _No entiendo por qué tiene que arruinarlo todo._

_Que comience la función. _Dijo Kakashi sonriéndole a Temari.

_Si claro. _Escuchó a Temari decir entre dientes.

Reinar después de Morir

Pedro de Portugal (Shikamaru) se casó con Constanza, todo parecía estar marchando a pedir de boca. Por todo el reino se hablaba de la belleza de la dama de la reina de nombre Inés (Temari) y a Pedro (Shikamaru) le entraron unas enormes ganas de conocerla.

Cuando se vieron por primera vez los dos se enamoraron el uno del otro y trataron de olvidarse mutuamente, pero no lo lograron, la reina se enteró y fue sumamente infeliz, el padre de Pedro en un principio pensó que no era relevante pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el amor que se tenían Pedro (Shikamaru) e Inés (Temari) era real. El Padre de Pedro lo llamó adúltero e infame mientras que a Inés la tachó de ramera y de bruja, poco tiempo después la reina enfermó y murió, el padre de Pedro sabía que esto perjudicaría políticamente su reino por lo que maldijo a su hijo y a Inés.

A pesar de la culpa que sentían ambos no podían dejar de amarse, Pedro (Shikamaru) tomó la decisión de casarse en secreto con Inés (Temari), pronto este secreto salió a la luz y el padre de Pedro perdió la compostura y ordenó el asesinato de Inés.

La reacción de Pedro no se hizo esperar, se levantó en armas contra su propio padre derrotándolo y se proclamó Rey. Corroído por la pena, enajenado por el dolor y la ausencia de la mujer que amaba, hizo algo que horrorizó a todos.

El día de su coronación como Rey mandó desenterrar el cadáver de Inés (Temari) y vestirlos con todos los atributos de la realeza, la muerte ya había causado estragos en aquel cuerpo y en aquel rostro que fueron tan hermosos, y la contemplación de las carnes putrefactas, causaron espanto entre la nobleza.

Sentado en el escaño real, al lado de Pedro (Shikamaru), los restos de Inés se cubrieron con unos lujosos vestidos, bordados en oro y perlas, y sobre la cabeza lucía una impresionante diadema. El hedor de la muerte invadía el salón del trono pero Pedro parecía no parecía notar nada extraño en aquel espectáculo. Todos los que asistieron a la coronación fueron obligados a besar la mano del Rey…. y de la Reina Inés. Muchos no podían reprimir la náusea y el terror, pero Pedro se mostró inflexible, mientras decía: _Arrodillaos y honrad a vuestra Reina._

* * *

Bueno, lo sé, estas historias no quedaron tan buenas como las pasadas, pero ya se empieza a ver un tipo de atracción por parte de la mayoría, a excepción de Ino con Shika jajaja, pero ya se dará….. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden que a partir de aquí todo se pondrá más caliente para todos jeje….

Me despido deseándoles un hermoso fin de semana, no olviden dejarme un review recuerden que es como mi pan de cada día y además me hacen muy feliz…. Estoy enormemente agradecida por todos aquellos que leen mi fic y que les gusta, creo que jamás me cansaré de decirlo….

Ahora si eso es todo… ahhh un último comentario antes de dejarlos porfis déjenme un revieeeeeeew que kami-sama se los agradecerá

Pueden decirme lo que quieran…que las historias apestan, que ya quieren más acción, que desean la paz mundial, que quieren acabar con el SIDA, que les gusta ayudar a los pobres, lo que sea, yo acepto de todo jeje, los quieroooooooooooooooo.

Sayonara…..


	11. El Poder de la Confianza

Aquí me tienen de regreso, les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, también quiero mencionarles que aparece una lectura que tampoco me pertenece, he cambiado algunos diálogos y acortado muchas cosas, pero hasta el final explico de dónde pertenece y a quién, eso es todo…. Espero disfruten, si no háganmelo saber jeje…. Ahhhh ya se me olvidaba, hay algunas escenas un poco calientes por lo que queda a consideración de cada quién el seguir leyendo o no, ahora que están avisados…. Que comience la historia:

11. El Poder de la Confianza

Sakura trataba de pasar el menor tiempo al lado del Uchiha, ella no era tonta, y sabía que el beso había sido especial, sentía que Sasuke trataba de hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido pero no se lo permitiría.

_Desde hoy lo ignoraré por completo, eso es lo que debo hacer. _Se repetía mentalmente la pelirrosa.

Sasuke sabía que la chica lo estaba evadiendo, así que decidió dejar las cosas así, después de todo el era un Uchiha y no se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos.

Tocaron a la puerta y los chicos tomaron las 2 cartas que había en el pasillo, una estaba dirigida a los dos y la otra únicamente a Sakura:

Sasuke y Sakura:

Estamos seguros que se merecen una gran noche,

los días anteriores no han sido nada fáciles y los que vienen tampoco lo serán,

por eso hemos decidido regalarles la noche y les hicimos una reservación en el restaurante para que cenen,

no falten y vístanse formales.

Iruka y Kakashi

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, realmente no creía lo que había leído.

_¿Qué dice tu carta?. _Preguntó a Sakura.

Ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico y dijo: _Está dirigida a mí, es algo que no te interesa._

Sasuke la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando Sakura terminó de leer su carta sonrió.

_Esta es la oportunidad perfecta, no debo echarlo a perder, con esto definitivamente alejaré a Sasuke de mí. _

Sasuke la estaba esperando en el pasillo, ella ya había tardado demasiado, estaba impaciente porque ya tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando Sakura salió de la habitación no pudo contener mirarla con la boca abierta, su amiga llevaba un vestido blanco largo de seda que se pegaba perfectamente a su figura.

_Como un ángel. _Pensó él.

Sakura se sonrojó por la forma en la que sentía la mirada de Sasuke, jamás lo había visto así y dijo:

_Tú tampoco te ves mal Uchiha, vámonos. _

Caminó alejándose de él esperando que el chico la siguiera y la alcanzara, y eso fue lo que sucedió, llegaron al restaurante y los llevaron a una mesa situada en un balcón muy amplio, eran los únicos en aquel espacio, había poca luz lo que daba un aire de romanticismo, y justo en medio de la mesa estaba una botella de vino tinto.

Los dos se sentaron y fueron atendidos por el mesero que les sirvió a cada uno su copa de vino y les pedía la orden, los chicos ordenaron.

Antes de que llegara la comida estaban platicando amenamente, realmente se la estaban pasando muy bien, llegaron los platillos y Sakura pensó:

_Ya es hora._

Sakura comenzó a partir el pedazo de carne que había pedido.

_Mmmm se ve delicioso. _Dijo ella.

Se llevó un enorme pedazo a la boca.

_Ten cuidado, no te vayas a ahogar. _Dijo Sasuke asustado por la forma en la que la chica abría la boca para devorar su cena.

_No te preocupes, siempre como así. _Contestó ella.

_¿Sabes que me encantan los gatitos?. _Preguntó ella sin darle tiempo de contestar a Sasuke. _Cuando era pequeña tuve muchos, hasta que mi mamá se cansó de que yo los matara siempre._

Sasuke no comprendía lo que la chica decía, además de que estaba hablando y masticando al mismo tiempo, causándole asco.

_El primero que tuve se llamaba Anuk, recuerdo que era un gatito de color negro, a penas tenía 3 meses cuando decidí hacerle una autopsia, primero lo dormí con cloroformo, después lo abrí con un cuchillo de la cocina de mi mamá, poco a poco le iba sacando los órganos, ese día estaba tan feliz, era la primera vez que veía algo tan hermoso._

Sasuke la veía con cara de asco. La chica acercó su silla a la de él, él trató de impedirlo pero ella fue más rápida. Lo tomó de un brazo y le acariciaba la mano.

_Está loca. _Pensó él.

_El segundo fue Kise, recuerdo que me lo encontré en la calle, el pobrecito había sido atacado por una enorme rata y estaba muy mal, lo lleve a la casa para curarlo, primero le quité los gusanos que ya se habían formado en su interior y que se lo estaban devorando. _Sakura tenía una cara llena de felicidad, siempre había sido buena actuando, pero pensaba que ahora sí se merecía un Oscar, estaba a punto de reír por ver las caras que ponía Sasuke, pero recordó lo que decía la carta:

Sakura:

Como ya te habrás enterado,

esta noche cenarás con Sasuke,

la actividad que realizarás será encargarte de que tu compañero pase una noche realmente mala,

haciéndolo sufrir de principio a fin,

confiamos en que harás un excelente trabajo.

Iruka y Kakashi

La chica siguió hablando mientras masticaba con la boca abierta. _Después de que le saqué todos los gusanos que tenía, le puse un poco de alcohol para limpiar sus heridas, y lo puse dentro de una cajita esperando a que despertara, cuando llegó mi mamá bajé llorando por las escaleras, al preguntarme el por qué la llevé con mi pequeño gatito, ella gritó y casi se desmaya cuando lo vio. _Sakura estaba riendo. _Después me di cuenta que el gatito siempre estuvo muerto y que no pude haber hecho nada por él. _Reía cada vez más fuerte.

Sasuke no había podido probar bocado, el asco que tenía era enorme.

_Ahora cómo le hago para deshacerme de esta loca. _Pensó él. _No puedo creer que Shikamaru aguante estas pláticas, son horribles._

_Bueno. _Dijo Sakura. _Creo que te he asustado un poco con mis mascotas, mejor te cuento otra cosa. _Sasuke suspiró aliviado, tomando un trago de vino. _Hace como un mes me fui de campamento con mis primas, y no creerás lo que hice, encontramos unas arañas enormes que parecían cangrejos, mis primas gritaron horrible cuando las vieron, y yo pensé en hacerles una broma, agarré una de las arañas y les dije que era la del Exorcismo de Emily Rose y me la comí. _Volvió a reír como loca.

Sasuke estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, acababa de descubrir que su amiga estaba enferma mentalmente, nadie en su sano juicio haría las cosas que a ella le parecían normales y de las cuales hablaba con tanta emoción.

_De verdad Sasuke, he hecho muchas cosas como esa, creo que es algo natural en mí, desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido así, nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, pero es que cuando estoy contigo me siento en confianza, sé que tú nunca me juzgarías, eres un gran amigo y jamás quiero que estés lejos de mí, ¿ENTIENDES?. _Sakura cambió de un tono amable a un tono amenazador. _Debes entender que la gente se aleja de mí por mis personalidades múltiples, y eso no lo soporto. _La chica lo estaba asustando. _Tú no puedes dejar de ser mi amigo, nunca te alejarás de mí porque si lo haces yo no sé qué podría llegar a pasarte, así que lo más seguro para ti es permanecer a mi lado; yo no quiero dañarte, eso me dolería más a mi que a ti, así que te recomiendo ser gentil conmigo. _

Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar y miró a Sasuke vio que estaba pálido, tomó una de sus mejillas y comenzó a acariciar su piel tarareando una canción, ella tenía la mirada perdida. Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, maldijo a sus profesores y se maldijo a si mismo por pensar que ella podía atraerle.

Llegaron a la habitación sin volver a dirigirse la palabra, Sakura llegó tomada de su brazo tarareando la misma canción y él llegó más rígido que de costumbre.

_Estoy cansado. _Dijo alejándose de ella.

Sakura comenzó a reír procurando no hacer ruido, no podía creer que el grandioso y magnánimo Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera asustado, ni siquiera había probado su comida, le encantó ver cada una de las reacciones que tuvo él durante la cena, a pesar de que sus primeros días no hayan resultado bien, por nada del mundo cambiaría esta noche, había sacado al Uchiha de sus casillas y no solo eso, sino que no le había dado opción de poder defenderse o huir de ella.

_Creo que me he pasado un poco. _Pensó.

* * *

Naruto ya había recuperado su alegría habitual, pero notaba que Hinata estaba como ausente, trató de preguntarle la razón, pero ella negaba todo, él sabía que algo andaba mal y se preocupó por ella, sabía que era una chica muy dulce y no le gustaba verla de esa manera.

Llegó la carta del día, cuando terminaron de leerla Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto se sorprendió.

_Lo que me faltaba. _Pensó Hinata. _Más vergüenzas._

Hinata comenzó a leer:

Hinata cerró la puerta de su casa de una patada después de guardar las llaves con brusquedad. Se despojó del arma reglamentaria con un suspiro y la colocó en la mesa, junto al bolso. A continuación hizo lo mismo con las esposas y luego con la placa.

_Feliz cumpleaños de mierda. _Se dijo.

Necesitaba una ducha, un whisky escocés, un helado y una cama.

Justo en el momento en que se metía la primera y deliciosa cucharada de helado en la boca, oyó el timbre. Más le valía a Hanabi su hermana no haberse plantado allí para celebrar su cumpleaños, pensó. Cuando se dirigía a la entrada cubriéndose con una fina bata sonó el teléfono.

_Ya voy. _Gritó a quien estuviera en la puerta mientras contestaba. _¿Dígame?._

_Felicidades hermanita. ¿Cómo te la estás pasando en tu cumpleaños?._

_Es una mierda. ¿Estás en la puerta?._

_Yo no, pero tu regalo de cumpleaños sí. _

_¿Qué me has comprado?. ¿Unos pantalones de cuero?. ¿Un consolador gigante?. Pienso devolverlo._

_¿Qué es lo que me dijiste que querías este año?._

Hinata dedicó un momento a recordarlo: _Un veinteañero que se llame Naruto. _Se asomó a la ventana, pero desde aquel ángulo solo veía una cabeza rubia. _¿Me has mandado un hombre?. _Hinata comenzó a reír.

_No es un hombre cualquiera, te he mandado nada menos que a Naruto._

Hinata abrió la puerta. Allí mismo en la entrada había un Dios de pelo rubio. Totalmente desnudo excepto por el gran lazo rojo que le cubría sus partes.

* * *

Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse, no solo sus profesores les habían encargado la tarea de leer lecturas eróticas, sino que habían usado sus nombres en ellas, eso únicamente hacía que los dos se imaginaran en la historia, Hinata retomó la historia.

* * *

_Felicidades. _Gritó Hanabi por el teléfono.

Hinata vio que detrás del hombre desnudo, el vecino de enfrente entreabría la puerta. Agarró a Naruto del brazo y lo metió a su casa y cerró de un portazo.

_¿Te gusta?. _Preguntó Hanabi.

¿Cómo no iba a gustarle?. Tenía un rostro angelical y un cuerpo de pecado. Era perfecto.

_Yo dije que quería uno joven, tonto y bien dotado. Y este no es joven. Y veo que lleva un anillo de la academia militar lo que significa que tampoco es tonto._

_Es más joven que tú. _Contestó su hermana.

Hinata levantó el lazo rojo y la vio gruesa, larga y tan firme como un buen soldado. _Madre mía. _Exclamó.

_Cumplir un requisito de tres no está nada mal. _Dijo Hanabi entre risas.

* * *

Ahora era Naruto el que se había sonrojado, ni siquiera quería levantar la vista para no mirar a Hinata, pero sabía de sobra que la chica estaría más avergonzada de lo que estaba él, siguió poniendo atención:

* * *

Hinata terminó con la llamada.

_¿No podrías dejar descansar el arma?. _Preguntó dirigiéndose al Dios frente a ella.

Ahora la lectura será un poco más recíproca….

Naruto comenzó a leer:

_Le gustas. _Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata: _¿De verdad te llamas Naruto?._

Naruto: _Naruto Uzumaki._

Hinata: _¿Eres uno de sus…? ¿Cómo llama ella a sus ligues?._

Naruto: _Sus mascotas. No, no soy una de sus mascotas._

Hinata_: Mi helado está derritiéndose, así que ya estás sacado ese trasero desnudo de mi casa._

Naruto: _No._

Hinata: _No se ponga chulito conmigo, soy policía, puedo echarte de una patada en el trasero._

Naruto: _Y yo antes pertenecía a las fuerzas especiales. Así que… lo dudo mucho. Tú quieres que me quede._

Y era cierto. Aquel hombre era una fantasía sexual andante.

Hinata: _Está bien, ya has hecho acto de presencia, ahora lárgate._

Deshizo el lazo que lo cubría, hasta quedar completamente desnudo ante ella. Hinata desvió la mirada para evitar mirarle el paquete. Iba a parecer idiota si se quedaba paralizada; tenía que mantener el orgullo.

Hinata: _Tápate eso, anda. _

Él se acercó, agarró a Hinata con agilidad y se la colocó en los hombros.

Naruto: _Vamos a jugar. _Y empezó a subir las escaleras cargando con ella.

Hinata: _A mí no me gustan estas cosas._

Naruto: _Ya lo veremos._

* * *

Realmente los dos chicos estaban dejando volar su imaginación, Hinata se imaginaba perfectamente siendo cargada por Naruto y él no se quedaba atrás, cabe mencionar que los dos comenzaban por tener una reacción inesperada.

* * *

Naruto la lanzó a la cama. Ella se quedó allí quieta en un instante y lo retó con sus ojos perla. A él le gustó aquello. No iba a ser fácil domarla, pero sería divertido. Se inclinó sobre ella y le deslizó la mano entre las piernas hasta que tocó su intimidad. Le introdujo los dedos, ella se mordió el labio inferior, arqueó la espalda, y al hacerlo se desató su bata dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos.

Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate, no se podía quitar la imagen de la cabeza, lo único que quería en ese momento era que por favor Naruto no estuviera imaginando lo mismo que ella, para su mala suerte Naruto tenía una imaginación envidiable, por lo que podía ver prácticamente y con lujo de detalle a una Hinata bajo su cuerpo.

Naruto: _¿Sigue queriendo que me largue, agente?._

Ella negó con la cabeza. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa mientras le hundía los dedos hasta el fondo y enseguida sintió como ella se los apretaba con sus músculos.

Naruto: _Ya me parecía._

Con la mano que tenía libre terminó por quitarle la bata a Hinata, era evidente que la chica estaba excitada. Eso le gustaba a Naruto que empezó a lamer sus senos, Hinata gimió mientras abría más las piernas.

Naruto: _Buena chica._

* * *

Naruto comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse caliente, sentía que la respiración comenzaba a faltarle y su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba excitadísimo, procuraba ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo para que Hinata no se asustara; mientras el calor que sentía Hinata era insoportable, quería quitarse la chamarra que traía puesta, pero definitivamente no lo haría, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, sentía como poco a poco su intimidad comenzaba a mojarse.

* * *

Cuando Naruto notó que Hinata estaba lista para la penetración, no pudo aguantar más, le levantó las piernas y se las colocó sobre los hombros, luego fue guiando su miembro lentamente con la intención de introducírselo. De todos modos, aunque el cuerpo de Hinata le pedía a gritos que la penetrara y la hiciera suya, él sabía que no estaba lista; ella estaba tan cerrada que, al principio, solo consiguió meterle la punta.

Hinata: _Entra._

Naruto: _Tranquila nena, aún no estás lista._

Fue penetrándola un poco más con cada empujón. Aquella resistencia lo atormentaba, quería dejarse llevar, el sudor resbalaba por todo su cuerpo. Buscó el clítoris de la chica y comenzó a masajearlo provocando que Hinata elevara sus caderas ocasionando entrar más a fondo al miembro. Ella comenzó a gemir.

Se movió impetuoso y a buen ritmo, mientras notaba en su miembro cómo ella se contraía durante el orgasmo. La siguió penetrando cada vez con más fuerza hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se corrió dentro de ella. Naruto soltó las piernas de Hinata y se arrodilló hasta apoyar con cuidado la cabeza en su vientre. Aspiró: la piel le olía a jazmín y a sexo.

Naruto: _Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata. _

* * *

Cuando terminó la lectura y después de las ardientes imágenes que tenían cada uno, Hinata estaba respirando entrecortadamente, estaba experimentando sensaciones que no sabía que tenía, sentía como su intimidad palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia pidiendo a gritos ser atendida, tenía la mirada baja tomando con sus manos las rodillas; Naruto por su parte no había podido controlarse, él había imaginado perfectamente a Hinata debajo de él, se dejó llevar por la historia y se había corrido silenciosamente, esperaba que Hinata no notara la vergüenza de su cara, pasaron unos minutos sin mirarse obligando a su cuerpo a volver a la realidad, los dos levantaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

Bueno, pues eso es todo, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, primero que nada tengo que mencionarles que la historia de Naruto y Hinata no es de mi invención, la trama pertenece a un libro llamado Pide un Deseo. Relatos Eróticos Sobre Cumpleaños Muy Felices de Alison Tyler, espero comentarios de todo tipo ya saben que yo no me agüito por nada jejeje, espero su reacción sea buena, honestamente ahora sí no sé qué esperar…..

Próximamente Neji y Ten-ten, Ino y Sai, y por último pero no menos importante Temari y Shikamaru……

Espero sus reviews…..

Sayonara


	12. El Poder de la Confianza II

Hola, por favor, no me vayan a odiar, ya sé que me tardé en subir el capítulo, pero he estado muy ocupada, no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, para nada, pero a veces el tiempo no es suficiente…..

Primero que nada quiero recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es mía, jeje… (orgullosamente), y pues aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo, que lo disfruten…

Otra cosa, agradezco a los que me han dejado reviews, saben que me hacen muy feliz y también agradezco a aquellos que han seguido la historia, gracias a ustedes yo puedo continuar escribiendo tonterías jajajaja….

Ahora sí disfruten:

12. El Poder de la Confianza II

Neji no podía dejar de pensar en Ten-ten, soñaba con ella, pensaba en ella, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, olerla, tocarla y sentirla; sentía como si se estuviera volviendo loco, y se desesperaba porque ella estaba como si nada mientras que él parecía a punto de explotar.

_Tranquilízate Neji, son las hormonas, solo eso. _Pensaba el chico.

Ten-ten estaba frente al espejo peinándose, veía como Neji se movía de un lado a otro, notó que su amigo estaba actuando extraño pero no le tomó importancia.

_Como si me preocupara su vida o por lo que esté pasando, que se las arregle solo si es que tiene algún problema. _Pensó Ten-ten.

Llegó la carta del día:

¿Alguna vez han jugado adivinar películas?,

bueno, esa será su actividad del día,

solo que no serán películas comunes y corrientes,

les espera un gran día.

Iruka y Kakashi

_Qué infantil. _Dijo Neji.

_Pues al contrario que tú, Neji, yo creo que será algo muy divertido. _Contestó Ten-ten.

La pareja se preparó para empezar con la actividad que sus profesores les habían asignado.

_Yo empiezo. _Dijo Ten-ten emocionada.

Neji no le contestó, solo la miraba, veía lo ilusionada que estaba, el brillo de sus ojos, la felicidad que emanaba, de pronto se asustó por lo que pensaba. _Soy Neji Hyuuga y no me dejo llevar por los sentimientos. _Regresó la mirada a su compañera y se repitió así mismo: _No me dejo llevar por los sentimientos. _Se percató que sus pensamientos comenzaban a hacer efecto y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

La chica agarró un papelito dentro de una bolsa negra que venía con la carta de sus profesores, sonreía a más no poder, lo desdobló poco a poco hasta que comenzó a leer. Neji vio como cambiaba su semblante poco a poco, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, su rostro denotaba rigidez, podía ver que estaba temerosa y angustiada al mismo tiempo, no comprendía qué era lo que había podido cambiar tan repentinamente su humor.

_Entre más rápido empieces, más rápido terminamos. _Dijo Neji fríamente.

Ten-ten no escuchaba lo que su compañero le decía, miraba fíjamente el papel.

_Ten-ten. _Dijo Neji alzando un poco la voz. _Ten-ten. _Repitió, por último decidió gritar un poco. _TEN-TEN. _

La chica salió de sus pensamientos.

_¿Si Neji?. _Preguntó.

_Empieza ya de una vez. _El tono de Neji era de enfado.

La chica únicamente asintió sin saber lo que haría después, se paró frente a Neji, arrugó el papel con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y comenzó a representar su película:

Al principio sus ojos miraban al suelo, suspiraba y poco a poco se iba rindiendo, a fin de cuentas, tenía que hacerlo, sabía que una vez que comenzara no habría marcha atrás, sabía que seguramente sus profesores estarían muertos de la risa por haber planeado todo esto.

_Maldito Kakashi pervertido. _Pensó Ten-ten. _Estoy totalmente segura que fue su idea y arrastró a Iruka en esto._

Suspiró por última vez y miró a Neji con cara de derrota.

Neji vio la cara de su amiga, no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría.

Ten-ten comenzó a verlo de una forma rara, parecía como si con su mirada lo estuviera incitando a hacer cosas sucias, pasó su lengua alrededor de sus labios de forma sensual terminando con morderse el labio inferior, no apartaba la mirada de Neji.

Neji no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era como si estuviera soñando.

_Creo que me quedé dormido. _Pensó él. _Despierta. _Se reprendía mentalmente sin dejar de mirar a Ten-ten.

La chica pasó un dedo por sus labios mojados delineándolos como si fuera un dulce, posteriormente introdujo la punta del dedo dentro de su cavidad bucal, lo sacó y volvió a delinear sus labios, volvió a meter el dedo pero ahora lo chupó completamente como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado en toda su vida.

Neji seguía creyendo que estaba dormido o que se había vuelto loco, porque Ten-ten jamás estaría haciendo eso frente a él, excitándolo como lo estaba haciendo, decidió pellizcarse fuertemente, pero seguía viendo a la chica seduciéndolo.

Ten-ten se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amigo, él jamás la había visto de esa manera, sus ojos parecían pedir más y más, así que decidió darle más no para complacerlo sino para hacerlo sufrir, y aunque sabía que era un arma de dos filos, decidió aventurarse.

Sacó el dedo y lo fue bajando poco a poco, pasando por su barbilla, lentamente pasó por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, con sus dos manos comenzó a tocarse los hombros, los brazos, su cuello, mientras gemía para prender más al chico frente a ella.

Cuando gimió por primera vez, Neji perdió por completo la cabeza, y no existía pensamiento alguno que pudiera hacerlo retroceder, sin siquiera saberlo Ten-ten había prendido una llama que crecía poco a poco; Neji dejó de ver a su amiga y comenzó a ver a la mujer que era, definitivamente ya no era una niña, era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, pasional e increíble.

Ten-ten seguía tocando su cuerpo, ella también empezaba a perder el control, tocaba sus caderas sensualmente y sin quererlo comenzaba a excitarse al ver que Neji estaba muy concentrado en ella, subió sus manos y se tocó los pechos gimiendo más fuerte, una de sus manos se quedó ahí y seguía tocándose mientras que la otra bajó lentamente por su abdomen y tocó su intimidad, sin poderlo evitar susurró:

_Neji._

Esa fue la clave que hizo que Neji reaccionara, se levantó y se dirigió adonde se encontraba Ten-ten, la chica se había quedado helada cuando pronunció el nombre de quien menos se esperaba, observó que Neji se dirigía a ella con paso decidido, la tomó por la cintura y le susurró al oido: M_ucho mejor que en mis sueños._

Ten-ten no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, más bien no quería creerlo, en ese momento pensó que debía ser un sueño, un hermoso y apetecible sueño; así que se dejó llevar, Neji la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, miró sus ojos, estos brillaban más que de costumbre, se acercó disminuyendo la distancia entre sus labios, los dos podían sentir el aliento del otro, Ten-ten cerró los ojos al igual que Neji y comenzaron a besarse, al principio fue un beso tímido y cariñoso, pero cuando se acostumbraron se volvió más apasionante, Neji la recostó en el sillón y acarició sus caderas ocasionando otro gemido en la chica, pero ahora producido por él, sonrió internamente; sus manos subieron por su cintura llegando a sus pechos, comenzó a masajearlos lentamente notando que Ten-ten se movía de placer debajo de él, besó su cuello.

Ten-ten no podía creer el placer que le producía Neji, era como si sus manos supieran exactamente dónde y cómo tocarla, cuando sintió los labios de Neji en su cuello se estremeció de placer y de sus labios salió un nombre sin poderlo evitar:

_Sasuke…_

_

* * *

_

Ino no quería ver a Sai y mucho menos hablar con él, sentía vergüenza por el beso que se habían dado el día anterior, pedía internamente poder alejarse de él, pero sabía que eso no era posible, la semana a penas había comenzado y todavía faltaban muchos días para que eso ocurriera.

_Maldita sea, ¿por qué dejé que me besara frente a todos?. _Se recriminaba internamente.

Sai estaba como si nada, había disfrutado del beso, pero era parte de la obra, sabía que Ino se sentía mal pero no hizo nada para intentar hablar con ella.

Llegó la carta de los profesores y Sai comenzó a leerla:

Hoy jugarán verdad o reto,

hay dos bolsas,

una lleva los papelitos con las preguntas que deberán contestar,

mientras que en el otro vendrán los retos;

no podrán salvarse de contestar las preguntas o realizar los retos,

primero contestarán una pregunta cada uno y después realizarán un reto y así sucesivamente hasta que no quede nada en las bolsas,

esperemos se diviertan.

Iruka y Kakashi

_¿Verdad o reto?, jamás he jugado eso. _Mencionó Sai.

_¿En serio?, yo lo he jugado desde que tengo memoria. _Contestó Ino.

_Bueno, ya que sabes cómo se juega será mejor que empieces. _Dijo Sai.

_Está bien. _Contestó la chica un poco desganada.

Tomó el primer papel y la pregunta decía:

_¿Cuáles son los 5 puntos en dónde más te gusta que te besen?._

Ino se sonrojó, no esperaba que fueran ese tipo de preguntas, pero se dignó a contestar:

_Labios, cuello, orejas, abdomen y… _no sabía cómo decirlo, Sai la miraba interesado, _y en mis pechos. Es tu turno, saca un papel._

Sai tomó su papel y leyó:

_Si estuvieras en estos momentos acompañado por alguien de tu sexo opuesto que te atraiga física y sexualmente, ¿qué te gustaría hacerle?._

Sai ni siquiera lo pensó.

_Primero comenzaría con besar sus labios, en caso de ser correspondido, besaría su cuello y sus orejas para excitarla poco a poco, mientras con mis manos toco su cuerpo, después besaría su abdomen y terminaría por besar sus pechos._

Ino se sonrojó, Sai había mencionado los puntos que a ella le gustaría que le besaran, pero decidió pensar que su amigo comenzaba a delirar por el encierro, tomó el papel de la bolsa de los retos y lo leyó:

_Quítate alguna de las siguientes prendas: blusa, pantalón, camisa, sostén, boxers._

No le dieron muchas opciones buenas, así que con toda la pena del mundo, decidió por quitarse la blusa que llevaba puesta, cuando lo hizo Sai pudo ver los perfectos pechos de su amiga, su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con el color de su sostén que era rojo, notó como la chica estaba nerviosa porque trataba de taparse con sus brazos para que Sai dejara de mirarla.

_¿Podrías dejar de mirarme con esa cara de pervertido?. _Preguntó la chica muy molesta casi gritando.

_Claro. _Dijo Sai tomando su papel:

_Baila sensualmente._

Sai comenzó a bailar, para sorpresa de Ino, bailaba muy bien, al principio estaba como a un metro de ella y después se acercó completamente y comenzó a tocar su piel mientras le bailaba, la tomó de la cintura y fue bajando poco a poco, pasando su lengua por su abdomen. Ino estaba sorprendida y empujó a Sai inmediatamente.

_¿Qué diablos piensas que estás haciendo?. _Gritaba la chica. _Debía ser un baile únicamente._

_Solo quería ver cómo reaccionabas. _Dijo Sai. _Tu turno._

Ino agarró a regañadientes el papel:

_¿Cuál es tu fantasía sexual?._

La chica lo pensó un poco y habló:

_Un día tuve un sueño que siempre he querido se haga realidad, era la hora del receso y todos habían salido del salón, empecé a buscar algo en mi mochila y por eso no pude salir con mis amigas, cuando lo encontré y me dispuse a salir me topé con alguien, esa persona me tomó por sorpresa y comenzó a besarme, al principio yo me negué pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque sus besos realmente me prendían, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta yo ya estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor, él ni siquiera intentó desnudarme y como yo llevaba una falda pues fue mucho más fácil, hizo a un lado la tanga que llevaba puesta y comenzó a penetrarme, al principio lo hacía lentamente pero después lo hacía más y más fuerte, y ahí terminó mi sueño; jamás vi la cara del hombre, y creo que desde ese sueño esa ha sido mi fantasía._

_Es tu turno. _Dijo Ino para eliminar la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.

Sai tomó su papel:

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta físicamente de la persona que tienes enfrente?._

El chico contestó:

_Todo. Eres hermosa, cuando te miro a los ojos siento que me pierdo en ellos, miro tu boca y siento que mi cuerpo pide volver a probar tus labios, tu cuerpo es perfecto, tanto que desearía tomarte entre mis brazos y desnudarte por completo._

Ino estaba coloradísima, sabía que Sai era directo, solo que no esperaba que fuera así en todos los aspectos, no sabía si sentirse halagada o golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, se quedó estática pensando.

_Es tu turno. _Dijo Sai sonriente como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Ino tomó el papel:

_Besa a tu acompañante._

Se quedó mirando el papel, sin saber qué hacer, Sai lo tomó curiosamente y lo leyó, y sin hacer preguntas se acercó a Ino y la besó.

* * *

Temari seguía pensando en su venganza, pero para su mala fortuna no encontraba todavía el punto débil del holgazán.

_Diablos. _Pensaba ella. _Se me están pasando los días, tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, esto definitivamente no se puede quedar así, ese maldito Nara me las tiene que pagar._

_Buenos días. _Dijo Shikamaru.

_Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?. _Preguntó Temari amablemente.

_Bien. _Dijo él preocupado por la amabilidad de su amiga, jamás la había visto tan amable.

Llegó la carta:

Hola chicos, como sabemos la están pasando genial,

hemos decido ponerles una actividad para que se relajen un poco y además se diviertan,

hoy harán una sesión de fotos,

cada uno será el fotógrafo del otro y seguirán las órdenes sin oponer resistencia.

Iruka y Kakashi

_Que problemático. _Dijo Shikamaru bostezando. _Esto va a ser muy aburrido._

_En eso le doy la razón. _Pensó la chica.

Llegaron al estudio y Temari comenzó por fotografiar primero a Shikamaru, cuando él pasó a los vestidores se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, los conjuntos que tenía que usar para modelar eran muy pequeños, demasiado para su gusto.

_Eh Temari. _La llamó el chico.

_Ahora qué querrá. _Pensaba Temari mientras se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba Shikamaru. Cuando vio los modelos que se tenía que poner se aguantó la risa, las lágrimas casi salían de sus ojos, pero se controló.

_No te preocupes, no me burlaré de ti. _Dijo Temari.

Siiiiiiii claro. Pensó la chica. _Después de esto creo que podré morir en paz._

_Vamos no seas tímido. _Dijo Temari.

Temari ya estaba esperando con la cámara en sus manos, procuraría hacer que su amigo pasara la peor tarde de su vida, no podía esperar más tiempo, ansiaba poder verlo para poder burlarse de él.

Cuando Shikamaru salió traía una bata encima, se acercó temeroso frente a la cámara y se la quitó, Temari dejó de pensar, su mente quedó totalmente en blanco, solo tenía ojos para aquel ser que estaba mirando, jamás imaginó que Shikamaru tendría ese cuerpo tan escultural, su compañero estaba usando un boxer color negro que le quedaba perfectamente entallado, si Shikamaru no hubiera estado demasiado avergonzado se habría dado cuenta que su amiga prácticamente estaba babeando por él.

_Muy bien. _Dijo Temari tratando de eliminar los pensamientos lujuriosos de su cabeza. _Empecemos._

Temari pensó por un momento, que mejor no haría pasar más vergüenza a su compañero, pero después recordó todas las razones de su venganza hacia él y sonrió maléficamente.

_Quiero que te coloques en 4 patas como si fueras perro y luego levantes una pierna simulando que estás orinando. _Dijo la chica, Shikamaru la miró. _No me mires así, yo soy la fotógrafa y tú debes seguir mis órdenes._

Temari hizo que Shikamaru pasara de una posición vergonzosa a otra peor, en ese momento el chico supo que la tregua que habían hecho no valía, ella era inteligente pero no lo suficiente para acabar con él, acató todas y cada una de las órdenes que le dio su amiga, esperando que cuando llegara su turno ella terminaría llorando y derrotada.

La chica se fue feliz al vestidor, también notó que tendría que modelar ropa interior, pero eso no la deprimió, ella estaba que irradiaba felicidad por las fotos comprometedoras que había sacado de Shikamaru, reía a más no poder.

Se puso un hermoso conjunto negro, provocador.

Salió del vestidor con la bata encima, se plantó frente a Shikamaru que parecía estar durmiendo y lo llamó, cuando logró su atención se quitó la bata y se percató de cada una de las reacciones de su compañero.

Shikamaru vio como se quitaba lentamente la bata, cuando cayó al piso sintió cómo el tiempo se detuvo, al ver el cuerpo despampanante de la chica su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias, le provocó una erección.

Temari vio la erección de su compañero y rió internamente.

_Vaya Nara, parece que he encontrado tu punto débil. _

Se acercó provocativamente a él, llamándolo por su nombre, pero él parecía no querer reaccionar.

Shikamaru quería reaccionar pero no podía, su mente gritaba que dejara de verla y que se alejara de ella, pero su cuerpo parecía querer hacer lo contrario, vio cómo Temari se acercaba a él, podía ver el movimiento sensual de sus caderas, y se maldijo internamente por no poder tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para correr.

Cuando Temari estaba frente a él, se acercó lo suficiente y le susurró al oído:

_Parece que tu amiguito está un poco emocionado. _

Shikamaru se sonrojó inmediatamente y su cuerpo se tensó. Temari sonrió.

_Escúchame bien Nara porque no pienso repetirlo más de una vez, a partir de hoy yo dormiré en la cama y tú en el suelo, te limitarás a hablarme sólo y únicamente cuando sea necesario o cuando yo te dirija la palabra primero, yo te ignoraré por completo y pasaré el resto de mi semana tranquila sin tener que estar aguantándote, espero que me estés entendiendo y que cumplas todo lo que te estoy diciendo a menos que quieras que le diga a Sakura que tu amiguito quiere salir a jugar con mi amiguita._

Le tomó la cara con las dos manos y le plantó un beso en la boca.

_Y eso es para te quedes con las ganas de probar de lo que soy capaz._

* * *

He aquí el capítulo jeje, espero les haya gustado, al parecer las parejitas ya han comenzado a perder la paciencia jajajajajaja….

Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, saben perfectamente que si recibo reviews me siento feliz.

Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor…..

Antes de despedirme quiero recordarles que hacer ejercicio es bueno para su salud, se pueden evitar muchas enfermedades….

Los quiero, de verdad que lo hago de corazón…. 

No se les olvide dejar un comentario, aunque sea uno pequeñito.

Sayonara.


	13. El Poder de la Comunicación

Hola!!!!.... aquí les dejo el capítulo número 13 jejeje.

Agradezco a mi futuro esposo que de seguro ustedes conocen muy bien, Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes, que como sabemos todos le pertenecen únicamente a él, pero a lo mejor cuando nos casemos me dé la mitad…. Jajaja (siiiiiiii claro, seguiré soñando)….

Disfruten….

13. El Poder de la Comunicación

Sakura estaba más feliz que nunca, se levantó de muy buen humor, puso un poco de música y bailaba mientras se arreglaba.

Sasuke había salido del baño y cuando la vio lo único en lo que pensó fue en la horrible noche que le había hecho pasar.

_Quien hubiera pensado que serías una maniática Sakura. _Pensó Sasuke. _Creo que deberé tener cuidado cuando esté cerca de ella, no puedo darme el lujo de hacerla enojar. Serán muy largos los días de hoy en adelante._ Suspiró.

Sakura sabía que su plan había funcionado, ahora no debía preocuparse por Sasuke, seguía bailando cuando vio a su compañero.

_Buenos días. _Dijo ella. _¿Quieres bailar?._

_No lo creo. _Contestó Sasuke.

_Tú te lo pierdes. _Dijo ella acercándose al chico sin parar de bailar. _Creo que será un gran día. _

Llegó la carta y la leyeron:

Lo más importante de la comunicación es escuchar lo que no se dice.

Peter Druker

Sakura y Sasuke:

Como sabemos ayer lo pasaron excelente relajándose un poco,

hoy realizarán una actividad relacionada con la comunicación entre 2 personas,

consiste en decir cosas sobre ustedes que nadie más sepa o inventar hechos que no han pasado en sus vidas,

la actividad consiste en poder detectar la verdad o la mentira dicha por su compañero.

Se les pondrá un tipo detector de mentiras, para que no puedan negar o afirmar algo que no es cierto.

Iruka y Kakashi

_Mhp. _Se escuchó a Sasuke.

A Sakura no le importó, después de todo, sabía que Sasuke ya no cambiaría de opinión respecto a ella.

Una vez que ya estaba todo listo, el primero fue Sasuke, no sabía muy bien qué debía decir, pero comenzó a hablar:

_No soy bueno comunicándome con las personas._

Sakura comenzó a reír y Sasuke no sabía la razón.

_Jajajaja, se trata de decir cosas que no sepamos el uno del otro Sasuke, jajajaja, todo mundo sabe que no eres bueno para comunicarte jajajaja. _

Sasuke quería matar a la chica con la mirada, Sakura se percató de eso y se calló.

_Lo lamento. _Dijo la chica. _Lo que acabas de decir es verdad._

_Tu turno. _Dijo Sasuke.

A pesar de todos los inconvenientes que pasaron durante la semana, Sakura se sentía en confianza, no sabía exactamente a qué se debía eso, pero decidió dejar salir todo lo que su corazón reprimía:

_Siempre me he sentido diferente a todos los demás. _La chica miraba al suelo. _Estar en una escuela llena de riquitos no es fácil para alguien como yo, todos los días me levanto, me miro al espejo y pongo la mejor cara; algunas veces siento que no voy a poder soportarlo durante más tiempo, pero el estar con ustedes me hace sentir parte de un mundo al cual no pertenezco. _

Sasuke no sabía que ella se sinceraría a tal grado.

_Lo que dijiste es verdad. _Dijo el chico.

Sakura sonrió.

_Mi hermano siempre fue un modelo a seguir, cada que lo veía yo quería llegar a ser alguien como él, siempre pensé que teníamos una buena relación, más nunca imaginé que yo para él resultaba ser una carga. Un día llegué tarde del colegio, yo aún era muy pequeño, mi madre estaba llorando y mi padre estaba muy furioso, no entendía la razón de su comportamiento, me mandaron a mi habitación y los días siguientes ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirme lo que estaba sucediendo. No había visto a mi hermano en días y sabía que algo había ocurrido y que él se había ido de la casa, hasta que un día mi madre decidió hablar conmigo y me comentó que Itachi se había ido porque no quería encargarse de la empresa de la familia, yo traté de comunicarme varias veces con él, hasta que decidió platicar conmigo y fue ahí cuando me dijo que nunca me quiso y que siempre me consideró un niño tonto e ingenuo; desde ese día yo juré ser mejor que él._

Sakura comenzó a hablar:

_Cuando era pequeña yo vivía con mi abuela lejos de la ciudad, mis padres trabajaban, por lo tanto no podían estar al pendiente de mí todo el tiempo y no tenían dinero para contratar a una niñera, pasé los primeros 10 años de mi vida viviendo con ella, en esa época de mi vida yo no tenía muchos amigos, los niños de la escuela se burlaban de mí porque decían que mis padres no me querían y que por eso me habían abandonado en cada de mi abuela; ella siempre me consolaba y me decía las palabras exactas para que dejara de sentirme mal. Recuerdo que un día llegué de la escuela feliz porque una niña de mi salón me había invitado a comer a su casa y moría por poder contarle que al fin tenía una amiga, abrí la puerta y no la encontré, empecé a llamarla pero no me contestaba, todo se me hacía muy extraño, parecía como si ella no estuviera en la casa, pero eso era imposible, siempre estaba a esa hora para recibirme, me preocupé y subí a su habitación. _Sakura había comenzado a llorar. _Parecía estar dormida, me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente, la llamé por su nombre y no me contestó, así que decidí moverla un poco, pero cuando la toqué estaba muy fría y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba muerta._

Sasuke se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la acomodó en su hombro para que llorara.

_Nuestras vidas no son perfectas Sakura, pero siempre tendremos a alguien que nos apoye a superar los malos momentos._

Sakura levantó la vista y miró a Sasuke, la miraba con cariño.

_A fin de cuentas sí tienes sentimientos Sasuke. _Pensó la chica sin dejar de verlo.

Sasuke la miró desconcertado.

_Mi abuela una vez me contó que todas las personas tendemos a escondernos y encerrarnos después de una pérdida, tú y yo hemos perdido a las personas que más queríamos, si no me equivoco gracias a tu hermano es que te volviste como eres, y no vas a parar hasta demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a ti. _

Sasuke no sabía qué decir, nunca pensó que Sakura fuera la primera persona a la que le contaría esa parte de su vida, muchas veces intentó contarle a Ten-ten pero nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo y ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca había tenido la suficiente confianza. En su mente surgían muchas incógnitas, empezaron a pasar muchas imágenes por su cabeza, imágenes en donde aparecía Sakura siempre sonriente y defendiendo sus principios. Recordó el día que la vio por primera vez, fue el primer día de clases y algunos chicos empezaron a decirle cosas sobre su familia y sobre su falta de recursos, y justo cuando ella iba a comenzar a llorar Naruto la defendió y le ofreció su amistad, desde ese día ella jamás volvió a ser vulnerable frente aquellos que la querían lastimar, desde ese día ella jamás dejó de sonreír y desde ese día él jamás se olvidaría de ella.

Sakura sentía la forma en la que Sasuke la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, podía sentir la tranquilidad de su compañero y su respiración, poco a poco se fue calmando mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón de Sasuke, sintió como las fuerzas regresaban a ella, las lágrimas pararon y lo que menos quería era terminar con el gesto de cariño que estaba recibiendo de su amigo. Se percató del olor que él profesaba, lo aspiró como si fuera lo más delicioso y en ese momento suplicó por permanecer siempre a su lado.

Era un momento que sin saberlo ambos habían estado deseando, no había palabras pero sabían exactamente lo que cada uno estaba sintiendo; se apoyaron mutuamente y sin percatarse sus corazones se sincronizaron formando una armonía llena de amor.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos, se habían dirigido pocas palabras, las necesarias, pero en el aire podía percibirse la incomodidad que sentían estos chicos, Naruto estaba apenadísimo no sabía si Hinata había notado su ligero problema con la lectura que habían tenido y como la chica lo estaba evadiendo, lo único que podía pensar era que sí sabía lo que había sucedido con él.

Sabía que debía iniciar él la conversación pero no se le ocurría nada, aparentemente se había quedado sin ideas y sin palabras.

Cada que Hinata miraba a Naruto recordaba lo que había sentido y pasado por su mente cuando estaban leyendo, no sabía cómo hacerle para quitarse el sonrojo con el que había amanecido, no sabía si lo mejor era gritar o llorar, se sentía impotente y con ganas de huir de ese lugar, quería correr y alejarse lo más posible de Naruto, definitivamente no quería estar en el mismo lugar que él, su vergüenza superaba todo, jamás se había sentido tan frágil, tan débil, tan inútil.

Naruto tomó la carta de sus profesores y comenzó a leer la suficientemente fuerte para que Hinata lo escuchara, más sin embargo, cuando escuchó su voz su cuerpo se estremeció, se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, se sentó y escuchó atenta:

Hinata y Naruto

La actividad del día dependerá totalmente del giro que quieran tomar,

consiste en realizarse preguntas el uno al otro con la intención de conocerse y poder entablar una buena comunicación,

esperemos disfruten de su conversación.

Iruka y Kakashi

_Demonios. _Pensaron los dos.

Se sentaron en la pequeña sala de su habitación, ninguno se atrevía a empezar porque no sabían cómo hacerlo o qué preguntarse.

_Vamos Hinata, tú puedes, pierde el miedo y deja la timidez de una vez por todas. _Pensaba la chica.

_Por Dios, eres Naruto Uzumaki deberías al menos poder hacer una simple pregunta. _Pensó el chico.

_Respira y tranquilízate, no dejes que el temor te consuma, inhala… exhala…. _Pensó Hinata.

_¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con ella?. _Se preguntaba internamente Naruto y decidió hablar:

_Yo eto… Hinata, ¿qué piensas de mí?._

Hinata lo miró y se sonrojó al notar que Naruto la miraba directamente a los ojos, bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablar:

_Como bien sabes mi padre quiere que dirija la empresa de la familia pero piensa que soy muy tímida, débil y manejable._

Naruto no sabía adónde quería llegar su amiga con lo que le estaba contando, pero siguió escuchando procurando no intervenir en el relato.

_Desde pequeña él siempre me ha tratado despectivamente, yo procuraba hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para mejorar y ser la hija que él siempre quiso tener, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos parecía que no notaba ni un pequeño cambio en mí. Desde que nació Hanabi él se dedicó por completo a ella dejándome a mí de lado, olvidando que únicamente era una niña y lo que buscaba era su protección y comprensión, más nunca la obtuve._

_Desde que tengo memoria, comencé a encerrarme y alejarme de las personas porque pensaba que no era capaz de hacer nada bien, y poco a poco iba creyendo todo lo que mi padre decía sobre mí, que era débil y que mi personalidad no era apta para dirigir una empresa._

_Pero conocí a una persona que me hizo cambiar de opinión, cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que era un chico muy entusiasta y alegre, las personas se burlaban de él por su forma de ser tan extrovertida y un poco torpe la mayoría del tiempo, nadie cree que él pueda llegar a ser lo suficientemente responsable para poder hacerse cargo de su destino; pero él siempre dice que llegará el día en el que todos terminen aceptando lo equivocados que estaban respecto a él._

Naruto seguía sin comprender nada, no sabía quién era la persona de la que hablaba Hinata, pero notó que cuando ella hablaba de él su mirada cambiaba y sus ojos brillaban, parecía como si le tuviera mucho cariño a esa persona.

_Lo único que él busca es el respeto de las personas y cada día trabaja duro para conseguirlo, yo lo he visto, a pesar de que él ni siquiera me mire, he visto como sufre en silencio y cómo trabaja arduamente; la vida que a él le tocó no fue justa, sus padres lo dejaron desde que era pequeño y ha tenido que aprender a valerse por sí mismo._

_Cuando vi todo lo que hacía él para ser mejor decidí que yo debía hacer lo mismo y no dejarme vencer, gracias a él yo sentí ganas de seguir adelante y cambiar. Y a pesar de que él ni siquiera lo sabe, si no hubiera sido por él yo no tendría amigos._

Naruto la interrumpió:

_Parece que quieres mucho a esa persona. _Cuando dijo eso no pudo reprimir sentirse molesto.

_Así es. _Contestó la chica. _Yo admiro y quiero mucho a esa persona._

Naruto miró al suelo.

_Y esa persona eres tú, Naruto-kun._

El chico miró a Hinata, sus ojos parecían no estar mintiendo, en ese momento sintió una dicha y una felicidad que jamás creyó volvería a sentir.

_Ahora es mi turno. _Dijo Hinata. _Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas tú de mí. _

_Como tú fuiste honesta conmigo creo que es el turno de que yo lo sea contigo, eres la persona más rara que conozco._

Hinata se decepcionó un poco y sintió como su corazón parecía apachurrarse.

_A mi punto de vista tu padre no te conoce._

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

_Eres una persona muy fuerte y decidida, cuando te fijas una meta no paras hasta conseguirla, has trabajado duro para llegar a ser como eres, yo he visto tus ojos cuando te empeñas en hacer algo y en tus ojos veo determinación. _

_Siempre que te miraba volteabas la mirada, te sonrojabas y algunas veces llegaste a desmayarte, actualmente sigo sin comprender ese comportamiento tuyo, pero me parece que es parte de tu personalidad._

_Tu forma de ser es envidiable, eres la combinación perfecta de mente y cuerpo, tu personalidad es única, jamás he conocido a alguien como tú y me parece que Sai es muy afortunado al tenerte a su lado._

_Estos días que hemos estado juntos he descubierto algo nuevo, no sé si lo has notado, pero creo que estás mucho más confiada que de costumbre, sigues sonrojándote pero ya no tartamudeas tanto. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero siento como si apenas comenzáramos a saber cómo somos realmente, no sé si me esté explicando, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_Hinata tu eres muy especial y si tu padre no lo puede ver es porque está ciego, me parece que no deberías querer ser mejor únicamente para poder complacerlo, deberías luchar por ti y por tu bienestar y no solo eso sino también luchar por aquellos a los que quieres. Algún día tu padre comprenderá lo equivocado que estaba contigo, demuéstrale que puedes llegar a ser mucho mejor que él y que no hace falta tener el carácter que él tiene._

_Me encantaría poder expresarte lo que mi corazón sintió con tus palabras, me sentí el ser más afortunado en el mundo, sentí una gran felicidad y había pasado mucho tiempo sin sentir que alguien me quería y que alguien se preocupaba por mí. Hace años deje de creer que existiría alguien que me haría sentir especial, Hinata eres la persona que me ha devuelto una parte de mi que creí perder el día que mis padres murieron, me has devuelto la capacidad de dejar entrar a alguien en mi corazón y poder amar sin condiciones y sin temor. _

_Creo que acabo de comprender algo que creí imposible, he descubierto que estoy perdidamente enamorado de la chica más linda que conozco._

Hinata inmediatamente pensó en Ino.

_Y esa persona eres tú, Hinata._

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llegó el capítulo… decidí darles un descanso a estas dos parejas que han pasado por mucho…. Al parecer Naruto ya declaró estar perdido de amor por Hinata, pero no crean que por eso las cosas se van a solucionar.. noooo, al contrario los hará sentirse los seres más mierda del mundo jua jua jua.

Espero les haya gustado….

También espero recibir sus reviews que me hacen feliz!!!!!!

Pasen una linda pero muy bonita semanita!!!!

Los quiero a todos por seguir leyendo esta locura que tengo en mi mente….

Sayonara.


	14. El Poder de la Comunicación II

Holaaaaa ya estoy de regreso y antes de que empiecen a leer quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, así que seré honesta con ustedes por haber sido tan pacientes, las ultimas semanas había estado muy pero muy atareada y pues me mudé de ciudad!!!!!!, así que no tenía mucho tiempo de conectarme o de escribir, pero les prometo que ya no tardaré tanto porque escribir me hace realmente muy feliz y saber sus opiniones más!!!!!

Bueno, ahora sí los personajes son propiedad de mi queridísimo, sexy, y sensacional Masashi Kishimoto, pero la trama es toooda mía jajaja….

Ahora sí los dejo de atarear y a leer…

Disfruten :)

14. El Poder de la Comunicación II

Ten-ten parecía no querer despertar y encarar al chico que un día antes la había calentado de una forma que ningún otro había podido lograr, ni siquiera Sasuke; mentalmente se reprochaba por haber echado a perder un momento que estaba resultando mágico.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía regresar el tiempo por más que quisiera, incluso un poco antes de dormir rogó por que se le concediera otra oportunidad y silenciosamente derramó lágrimas sabiendo que Neji jamás la perdonaría.

El sol la estaba molestando y no tanto por saber que ya era de día sino porque Neji estaba en la misma habitación y que tarde o temprano tendría que encararlo.

_Bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa. _Pensó la chica.

Se levantó y no vio a Neji.

_¿Dónde estará?. ¿se habrá ido?. No, sus cosas siguen aquí, probablemente salió porque no me quiere ver. _Se entristeció por sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior. Se acercó al baño y cuando giró la perilla se dio cuenta que Neji había hecho lo mismo pero del otro lado.

Ten-ten no sabía que hacer o qué decir, esperaba encararlo pero no de esa manera, no tan repentinamente y sin previo aviso, así que solo se limitó a mirar el piso y decir:

_Buenos días. _A pesar de que su voz saliera rasposa y sin ganas Neji alcanzó a escucharla perfectamente.

El chico había pensado toda la noche sobre lo que había sucedido, se había dejado llevar por el momento y él se decía a sí mismo que había sido un pequeño tropezón, sin embargo, se había molestado con Ten-ten por haber dicho el nombre de Sasuke, molestado era poco en comparación a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero también estaba totalmente consciente de que no tenía motivos para estarlo, Ten-ten no era su novia y si lo pensaba racionalmente Sasuke era la pareja de su amiga mientras que Temari era la suya.

Cuando su amiga lo saludó él se pasó de largo.

Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de lo sucedido pero él esperaría a que Ten-ten tocara el tema.

Mientras que en el baño Ten-ten soltaba otro par de lágrimas.

_No lo entiendo, por qué diablos me afectan tanto sus acciones. _Pensaba la chica mientras se duchaba.

La carta llegó justo después de que Ten-ten terminara su baño y decía así:

Ten-ten y Neji

Este día podrán unir más su vínculo de amistad, la actividad estará relacionada con la comunicación entre dos personas,

esta actividad se conoce como: El Juego de Adivinar la Oración,

el cual consiste en terminar una oración que nosotros les daremos contestando como si fueran la otra persona.

Por ejemplo Ten-ten comenzará la oración y Neji la terminará contestando como lo haría Ten-ten.

Las oraciones se encuentran en la bolsita que venía con la carta.

Iruka y Kakashi

Definitivamente este era un día para morirse, lo que menos quería ahora Ten-ten era tener una conversación con Neji, no entendía por qué razón sus profesores lograban arruinar todo con sus actividades horribles.

_Ojalá jamás me hubiera tocado con Neji. _Pensó la chica. _Todo sería excelente si Sasuke estuviera aquí, ¿o no?. _

Neji no dijo nada, estaba tan molesto que no le interesaba nada excepto poder recuperar su dignidad.

_Nadie, pero nadie, se burla de Neji Hyuuga. _Pensaba el chico.

Ten-ten notó que Neji no hacía nada, únicamente estaba parado con los brazos cruzados mirando por encima de ella, así que no le quedó de otra que comenzar con la actividad, definitivamente no quería hacerla porque muy internamente sospechaba que algo iba a salir muy mal.

_Esto me da mala espina. _Pensó Ten-ten.

Tomó la bolsita, agarró un papel y leyó:

_Lo que más quiero en este momento es…._

Neji la miró sorprendido, qué clase de actividad era esa, cómo diablos iba a saber lo que quería Ten-ten, pero no perdería la oportunidad de hacerla sufrir un poco, así que abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar:

_Irte de aquí porque lo único que logras hacer es que la gente se enfade y se canse de ti. _Contestó el chico mirándola horriblemente.

La chica en ese momento sentía que sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo pero se contuvo, no le daría el gusto a Neji de verla llorar por sus palabras.

Neji tomó otro papel y leyó:

_No puedo soportar…._

Ahora era la oportunidad de Ten-ten.

_Ser la persona más indicada para regir la empresa de tu familia y saber que nunca lo harás, saber que siempre serás la sombra de tus primas y que hagas lo que hagas jamás vas a poder cambiarlo._

Ten-ten le había dado en donde más le dolía, tocó un tema muy delicado para él, ahora sí que Neji no tendría piedad.

La chica leyó:

_Yo soy…. _

Neji la miró y dijo:

_Aparentas ser alguien que está siempre alegre y que protege a sus amigos, siempre tratas de no quedarte atrás y no te rindes fácilmente._

Ten-ten estaba sorprendida jamás esperó una respuesta como esa.

_Pero para serte franco pienso que eres una hipócrita, nunca nadie puede estar siempre alegre, te escondes detrás de tu supuesta felicidad, tu personalidad es horrible, eres una mujer que no quiere madurar y siempre estás de infantil. Siempre estás en una batalla en contra de los hombres, tratando de demostrar que las mujeres pueden ser igual de buenas o mejor que ellos, sinceramente jamás lograrás eso y menos con el carácter que tienes, tú nunca podrás ser superar a un hombre, mírate nada más, ¿o acaso no te has visto en un espejo?, eres una vergüenza, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para lograr las cosas y es por eso que siempre te derrotan._

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ten-ten lo miró fijamente, su mirada no era la misma, sabía que ya nada podía hacer y las lágrimas que tanto le estaba costando detener caerían en poco tiempo, así que decidió enfrentarlo y decirle todo lo que tenía dentro.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer y habló tranquilamente:

_Ya estoy cansada de todo esto Neji. _Lo miró. _No soporto estar a tu lado, es obvio que me desprecias, siempre tuve ese presentimiento por la forma en la que me mirabas, siempre tuve una pequeña esperanza de que me considerabas una amiga o aunque sea una compañera, pero veo que no, ahora puedo ver lo equivocada que estaba. _Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Neji estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había visto a Ten-ten llorar y a pesar de lo que le había dicho él sabía que ella era una persona muy fuerte.

_Estos días han sido muy difíciles para mí, yo llegué a este lugar pensando que Sasuke estaría a mi lado; sé que todos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al saber que no estaríamos como queríamos, pero eso no te da el derecho de hacerme pasar los peores momentos de mi vida. _Se dejó caer en el suelo, ya no lo miraba, solo hablaba.

Mientras Neji repetía en su mente: _Hacerme pasar los peores momentos de mi vida._

_Al igual que tú yo no pedí esto, ya nos quedan pocos días y sé que después probablemente tú y yo jamás volvamos a dirigirnos la palabra, y creo que eso sería lo mejor, sabemos de sobra que no podemos estar en un mismo lugar sin tener una pelea, cada día que hemos vivido aquí nos hemos peleado y créeme ya me cansé, ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir con esta farsa y honestamente ya ni siquiera sé lo que quiero. _Ten-ten no paraba de llorar.

_¿A qué te refieres con que ya no sabes lo que quieres?. _La voz de Neji sonaba diferente.

La chica le contestó:

_Tú me haces sentir sensaciones diferentes. _Seguía sin mirarlo. _Me preocupa demasiado lo que piensas de mí y las reacciones que tendrás ante cualquier situación, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde ayer, y eso me hace sentir muy mal. _Comenzó a llorar más fuerte. _Que en lugar de pensar en Sasuke y sentirme mal por haber sido infiel estoy pensando en ti, quisiera regresar el tiempo y jamás susurrar aquel nombre, Neji, hemos jugado con fuego y creo que nos quemamos, yo sé que tú y yo es algo que jamás existirá, no podemos traicionar a nuestros amigos y eso me hace sentir la peor persona que ha tocado esta tierra._

Neji comprendió que su amiga estaba perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos, ella trataba de decirle que quería a Sasuke pero que al mismo tiempo estaba sintiendo algo por él, pero además, sentía que si seguía con esto traicionaría a personas queridas para ella, pero aún así, no comprendía qué era lo que Ten-ten quería así que se atrevió a preguntar:

_¿Y qué es lo que quieres?. _

Ten-ten lo miró.

_Olvida todo, y dime, justo ahora, ¿qué es lo que más deseas hacer?. _Preguntó su amigo.

A lo que ella contestó:

_Olvidando todo Neji, lo que más deseo es estar contigo._

* * *

Ino estaba muy sacada de onda, no entendía por qué Kakashi la había separado de Sai, si se suponía que tendrían que estar juntos toda la semana, aunque resultó ser un respiro para ella, después del beso que se habían dado aquel día.

Iba caminando por la calle y recordó la carta de sus profesores:

La actividad será un poco diferente el día de hoy,

la harán en lugares diferentes,

Ino tendrá que dirigirse a un café que se encuentra en la calle Parra mientras que Sai irá a un restaurante en la calle Sierra.

Iruka y Kakashi

Cuando la chica llegó le pareció un lugar hermoso y acogedor, la recibieron encaminándola al lugar que habían reservado para ella, vio que estaba muy concurrido, pero no le importó, se acercó poco a poco a una laptop con un recado:

_Sigue el juego._

No sabía lo que significaba aquello, así que decidió tomarse un café mientras revisaba su e-mail.

Sai entró al restaurante que mencionaron sus profesores, se acercó a su mesa y vio una laptop y había un recado sobre el teclado…. Cuando terminó de leerla sonrió.

_Hola preciosa…. _Llegó un mensaje asustando a Ino.

_¿Sai?. _Preguntó ella.

_Así es, ¿qué haces?. _Dijo Sai.

_Reviso mi mail, ¿no sabes que se traen entre manos los profes?. _Preguntó la chica.

_No, pero me gustaría probar algo, si es que estás de acuerdo. _Dijo Sai.

_¿Probar qué?. _Preguntó Ino asustada.

_Un pequeño juego. _Dijo Sai.

_¿Cuándo?. _Preguntó la chica.

_Aquí y ahora. _Contestó Sai.

_Pero estamos en lugares diferentes. _Dijo Ino.

_Mi juego no necesita que estemos en el mismo lugar. _Dijo Sai.

_Entonces acepto. _Dijo Ino aliviada.

_Ya aceptaste, ahora te aguantas si no te gusta. _Dijo Sai para comenzar con la actividad que Kakashi e Iruka le encomendaron.

_¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacerte justo en este instante si estuviéramos en nuestra habitación?. _Preguntó Sai.

_No entiendo. _Contestó Ino. _¿Qué es lo que pretendes?. _

_Primero te besaría hasta dejarte sin aliento, el beso sería profundo y pasional, de esos besos en los que a penas si puedes respirar. _Escribió el chico.

_¿Sai?, no creo que sea el lugar oportuno para que me digas esto. _Dijo la chica procurando que nadie observara la clase de conversación que estaba llevando.

Sai sabía que no sería fácil convencer a la chica si seguía escribiendo, él deseaba que ella le contestara de una forma parecida.

_¿Qué decía el papel que estaba sobre tu laptop?. _Preguntó Sai.

_Sigue el juego. _Contestó Ino. _Pero no logro comprender lo que significa._

_Dejo de besarte y me dirijo a tu oído para susurrarte cuánto te deseo y las ganas que tengo de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía cuánto antes. _Dijo el chico y por último agregó: _Sigue el juego._

Ino comprendió que lo que estaba haciendo Sai era la actividad del día, internamente no se creía capaz de llevar una conversación de ese tipo a través de un chat, jamás en su vida pensó llegar a hacerlo y menos sabiendo que a su alrededor se encontraban por lo menos 20 personas que podrían percatarse de ello.

Sai estaba esperando que diera resultado, sabía que su compañera estaría meditándolo, así que decidió darle tiempo para pensar.

Ino recordó lo que Kakashi les dijo sobre los que no realizaran sus actividades, los reprobarían en dos materias, y si reprobaba tendría que recursar el año y no podía darse ese lujo, aunque podía fingir que había llevado a cabo la actividad pero Sai era muy sincero y podía echarlo todo a perder, así que finalmente se resignó y decidió seguir el juego.

_Cuando me susurras esas palabras logras que mi cuerpo se encienda más, y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en tus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. _Dijo Ino.

Sai sonrió, el juego a penas había comenzado.

_Te arrastro a la pared más cercana sin dejar de pasar mis labios y mi lengua por todo tu cuello, mis manos se posan sobre tus caderas y las acaricio sin control, empiezo a tocar la piel que se encuentra debajo de tu blusa, noto como te estremeces cuando mis manos comienzan a explorar cada vez un poco más y tu respiración comienza a ser más irregular. _Dijo Sai.

_Siento el calor que desprende tu cuerpo, miro tus ojos y en ellos veo deseo, mi cuerpo y mi mente piden más, quiero sentirte, quiero probarte y quiero tocar cada parte de tu cuerpo; comienzas a quitarme la blusa, pero tus manos parecen no estar ayudando, así que me la quito de un jalón, miras mis pechos y comienzas a besarlos, empiezo a gemir por el placer que me estás dando, desesperada empiezo a desabotonar tu camisa, pero la paciencia no es mi fuerte así que la jalo para poder ver tu torso desnudo, mis manos empiezan a acariciarte. _Contestó Ino.

_Tus manos están que arden, las siento muy calientes sobre mi cuerpo, quiero que me toques más allá de lo que alguna vez has tocado a un hombre, quiero que esta noche únicamente pienses en mi y quiero que hoy y siempre seas mía; comienzo a quitarte el pantalón y tú haces lo mismo con el mío, me miras y veo en tus ojos preocupación y angustia, te beso suavemente para borrar esos pensamientos de tu mente, para que sepas que nunca haría nada para lastimarte. _Escribió Sai.

_Cuando te miro veo una ternura que jamás pensé tendrías, me besaste y mis miedos desaparecieron por completo, entendí que tú y yo debemos estar juntos, me quitas por completo el pantalón y el tuyo también, besas mi vientre, cierro los ojos y susurro tu nombre. _Dijo Ino.

_Al escuchar mi nombre me enciendo al máximo, me estás dando un placer indescriptible, tenerte entre mis brazos se convierte en adicción, te cargo y te llevo a la cama, quedas debajo de mi, beso tus labios tiernamente y poco a poco voy subiendo la intensidad del beso para darte a entender que no hay vuelta atrás y que pronto serás completamente mía. _Dijo Sai.

_Siento tu cuerpo encima de mí y eso me excita como no tienes idea, tus besos comienzan a pedirme más y más, mientras que mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir el contacto con tu piel, me quitas el sostén y besas mis pezones mordiéndolos suavemente, bajas tus manos poco a poco de mi pecho a mi abdomen, tomas con tus dedos mis bragas y comienzas a bajarlas lentamente, mientras yo bajo tus bóxers. _Dijo Ino.

_El sabor de tu cuerpo es exquisito, mis sentidos están al máximo, mis manos acarician tus muslos, abro tus piernas poco a poco para comenzar a explorar la parte más íntima de ti, aquella parte que siempre quise poseer, busco tu mirada y con tus ojos me dices que puedo continuar. _Dijo Sai.

_Jamás en mi vida había sentido el placer que tú me estás dando, tus manos tocando mi cuerpo al igual que tus labios, mi cuerpo jamás había estado tan preparado como se encuentra ahora y todo debido a ti, tomo tu cara y te beso pasionalmente, tus dedos comienzan a explorar más allá, puedo sentirte dentro de mí, miras mis gestos, no quieres perder ni un detalle del momento mágico que estamos viviendo, con tu otra mano tocas mis pechos y besas mi cuello. _Dijo Ino.

Ino estaba tan entretenida en la plática que estaba teniendo con Sai que no se percató que una persona se encontraba leyendo todo justo detrás de ella, hasta que la sacó de su ensimismamiento:

_Hola Ino. _Dijo la voz de un hombre.

Ino se quedó inmóvil, sabía que cerrar la conversación ya no era necesario, aquella persona sabía perfectamente lo que ella había estado haciendo, volteó lentamente y dijo nerviosamente:

_Profe…. ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?. _

* * *

Temari estaba muy feliz, había logrado su objetivo, poner al Nara en su lugar, justo en donde debe estar, pero sabía que los demás días no serían nada fáciles, sabía que Shikamaru era una persona muy inteligente y no tenía idea de la forma en la que él iba a reaccionar, y además ella no iba a permitir que la balanza cambiara, a su punto de vista, debía permanecer de su lado, al menos, durante los días restantes en aquel lugar, después de ahí se dedicaría a ignorarlo.

Shikamaru había pasado toda la noche pensando, jamás había creído capaz a Temari de semejante acción, ella había jugado con él y él no había tenido oportunidad de contraatacar, pero el juego aún no terminaba y como buen estratega que era siempre terminaba ganando, fuera el juego que fuera, sabía que sería muy problemático, pero no podía permitir que una mujer se burlara de su inteligencia, le demostraría que con él no se juega porque siempre saldría perdiendo.

La chica actuó normalmente, sabía que él atacaría de un momento a otro, por lo que decidió permanecer siempre alerta y no darle la espalda en ningún momento, él notaba cada una de las reacciones de ella y supo que no sería difícil pagarle con la otra cara de la moneda, sonrió para sí mismo.

Llegó la carta de los profesores y Shikamaru la tomó y comenzó a leerla tranquilamente, mientras que Temari rogaba por que no les tocara una actividad que pudiera darle a su compañero la oportunidad perfecta:

Temari y Shikamaru

La actividad de día consta de una serie de preguntas que deberán contestar,

deberán ser sinceros con sus respuestas porque la idea principal es la comunicación,

las preguntas que se harán se encuentran en la bolsita negra que estaba al lado de la carta,

esperamos se diviertan.

Iruka y Kakashi

Temari estaba nerviosa pero procuraba que Shikamaru no se diera cuenta, no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto de burlarse de ella, así que mejor debía tranquilizarse, pensar calmadamente, y procurar por cualquier medio ser por primera vez en su vida más astuta que su compañero.

_Deberías comenzar. _Dijo Shikamaru.

La chica tomó la bolsita y sacó su primera pregunta:

_¿Eres sexualmente activo?. _

Justo cuando terminó de leer la pregunta supo que todas las preguntas estarían relacionadas con el sexo y además también supo que probablemente esto se le saliera de las manos.

A lo que ella contestó:

_No._

Él tomó otro papel y leyó la pregunta:

_¿Qué es el beso negro?._

El chico supo inmediatamente que no se trataría de una buena conversación, al contrario, al parecer las preguntas fueron realizadas para hacerlos pasar un mal día y contestó:

_Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de lo que sea, pero me parece que el beso negro es…. _No podía terminar la frase, y Temari estaba muy interesada porque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba. _Es cuando, pues, una pareja accede aaaaaaaa……._

_¿A qué?. _Preguntó Temari.

_Como que estás muy interesada, ¿no?. _Preguntó Shikamaru.

_Sólo contesta la pregunta. _Dijo Temari molesta.

_Está bien, el beso negro es cuando una persona accede a besar el ano del compañero o compañera. _Dijo al fin el chico.

Temari puso cara de asco, no creía que alguien en su sano juicio hiciera semejante cosa, tomó su próxima pregunta para quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza:

_¿Es malo masturbarse?_

_¿Por qué diablos tuvo que tocarle esa pregunta?. _Pensó la chica. _Hubiera preferido la del beso negro mil veces a esto._

Su cara y su cuerpo estaban tensos, pero tendría que dar su punto de vista.

_A mi parecer no es malo, bueno, creo que la autoexploración puede ayudar a conocerse a uno mismo y su sexualidad y pues… creo que eso es todo. _Dijo la chica muy sonrojada.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari estaban muy incómodos hablando sobre sexualidad, ni siquiera se habían atrevido a platicar sobre eso con sus respectivas parejas, estaban muy nerviosos y querían por cualquier medio evadir esta conversación.

Shikamaru sacó su próxima pregunta y cuando la miró palideció totalmente.

_¿Qué te parece si terminamos con esta actividad de una vez?. _Preguntó él. _Y nos dedicamos a hacer otra cosa._

_¿Cómo qué?. _Preguntó ella.

_Pues podríamos hacernos preguntas pero acerca de lo que queramos saber uno del otro. _Contestó el chico.

_Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. _Dijo ella. _Como fue tu idea te toca empezar._

_Bien, quiero saber la razón por la cual ayer actuaste de esa manera. _Dijo Shikamaru.

Temari se puso muy nerviosa, pensaba que iban a ser preguntas tipo qué te gusta hacer, cuál es tu comida favorita, pero bueno, había aceptado lo que le propuso Shikamaru así que contestó lo más honestamente que pudo:

_No lo tenía planeado, simplemente fue algo que surgió de momento, quería hacerte pagar por la forma en la que me trataste y creo que probablemente me sobrepasé un poco, pero no lamento haberlo hecho. _Contestó ella.

_¿Por qué?. _Preguntó Shikamaru.

_Bueno, conseguí lo que buscaba. _Dijo ella.

_¿Y qué era eso?. _Dijo el chico.

_Pues… encontré un punto a mi favor. _Dijo ella sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

_¿Cuál?. _Dijo él.

Ella rió. _Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso._

_¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?. _Preguntó él.

_Honestamente no sé qué pensar, jamás imaginé que tú, bueno, que tú llegaras a excitarte de esa manera al verme. _Comenzó a reír de nuevo. _Pero me halagas. _

_Eres muy hermosa Temari, jamás lo había notado, pero me dejas sin palabras. _Dijo él.

Temari lo miró preguntándose la razón por la cual Shikamaru estaba actuando de esa forma tan extraña.

_¿Te encuentras bien Shikamaru?, ¿acaso tienes fiebre?. _Preguntó la chica.

_Jamás había estado mejor. _Dijo él. _Despertaste algo en mi Temari y quiero que termines con lo que empezaste._

Él se acercó a ella lentamente, su mirada no era la misma, ella sintió temor, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo y escapar de él, se sentía una presa a punto de ser devorada por su depredador.

_No te preocupes Temari, no te haré daño. _Dijo él cuando ya la tenía enfrente.

La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Se acercó a sus labios, Temari no podía creer que estaba a punto de ser besada por Shikamaru, ni siquiera en sus sueños imaginó semejante cosa, pero extrañamente no podía moverse de donde se encontraba, era como si su mente dijera que tenía que huir pero su cuerpo le impidiera hacerlo.

Shikamaru sin más demora besó a Temari, él pensó que ella lo iba a rechazar, de hecho no pensaba llegar tan lejos, pero ella nunca se movió ni lo golpeó, únicamente esperó a que él la besara.

Temari gimió con el beso que Shikamaru le estaba dando, y sorpresivamente el chico besaba muy bien, quién hubiera pensado que el perezoso de su compañero tuviera una técnica muy buena para besar.

Él se separó de ella lentamente, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

_Y esto Temari es un poco de tu propia medicina. _

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pobre Temari, jajajaja, pero Shikamaru no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados vdd?, algo tenía que hacer para que las cosas quedaran empatadas, ahora qué pasará entre ellos dos????, las cosas empiezan a ponerse mucho mucho mejor jajajaja.

Y qué opinan con lo que le pasó a Ino???, la pobre estaba tan ensimismada en el chat con lo que le decía Sai que ni cuenta se dio que uno de sus profes estaba viendo todo jua jua jua…. Pobre en vdd, pero eso le pasa por no estar atenta al entorno….

¿Qué creen que Neji le diga a Ten-ten?, digo… como que fue una declaración o algo así, no???....

Saben de sobra que me gustaría saber su opinión, y pues les vuelvo a pedir una disculpa por el retraso… 

Por fis déjenme algunos reviews jeje…. Para que me hagan muy muy pero muy felizzzzzzzz….

Los quierooooo mil gracias por leermeeee, son mi pan de cada día y no me cansaré de decirlo, saludos a todossssssssssss….

Y ahora sí me despido…

Sayonaraaaa


	15. El Poder del Contacto Físico

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya estoy de regreso otra vez molestándolos con mis capítulos y mi humilde historia jeje….

Como lo prometí ahora no me tardé tanto, pero… de una vez les aviso probablemente tarde en actualizar el próximo capítulo, pero no es seguro, parece que la próxima semana me encontraré muy ocupada y no tendré tiempo de escribir, pero ya les dije nada es seguro.

Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a una persona reconocida por ustedes, mi novio por supuesto jajajaja…… aquella persona con una gran imaginación Masashi Kishimoto, pero bueno, espero que pronto mate a Danzou o lo haga desaparecer porque me desesperaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, y bueno, no tengo comentarios para lo que hizo Sai….. solo me queda esperar y ver qué sucede.

A leer………………

15. El Poder del Contacto Físico

Desde al día anterior Sakura y Sasuke se habían tratado con mucha amabilidad, tanta que a Sakura le asustó un poco porque jamás, pero jamás había visto a Sasuke tan "lindo".

_Creo que se acerca el apocalipsis. _Pensó la chica. _Aunque debería sentirme afortunada, porque prácticamente nadie conoce este lado de él, pero aún así no dejo de sentirme con este escalofrío._

Sasuke había bajado la guardia, tanto que ni siquiera se percató que Sakura se estaba asustando, pero no podía tratarla como antes, ahora que la conocía mejor, sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

_Nunca antes me había pasado algo así. _Pensó él, pero se quitó rápidamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza, después de todo él es Sasuke Uchiha y jamás baja la guardia ante nadie.

_Sasuke… _Lo llamó Sakura.

El chico la miró horrible.

_Al menos sé que no está enfermo. _Pensó ella. _Ese sí es el Sasuke que yo conozco._

Esa acción le agradó, sabía que él jamás iba a aceptar lo que había sucedido, pero esos días estarían siempre en su corazón y nadie se los quitaría mucho menos Sasuke con su frialdad; ella había conocido el lado sensible de su compañero y eso ya era un gran logro.

Sakura corrió hacia la puerta cuando tocaron y agarró el sobre que venía junto con una maletita; comenzó a leer:

Sakura y Sasuke

El tiempo en este lugar está terminando,

hemos decidido cambiar un poco la actividad,

hoy nos enfocaremos en el contacto físico y en sus reacciones,

este es un pequeño juego,

si quieren averiguar de qué trata abran la maleta.

Disfruten.

Iruka y Kakashi

_¿Qué será?. _Pensó Sasuke.

Sakura tomó la maleta como si fuera un regalo y empezó a abrirlo desesperadamente, quería saber qué era lo que venía dentro y sacó una sábana.

_¿Una sábana?. _Preguntó ella. _No entiendo, ¿por qué los profes nos mandaron una sábana?._

Sasuke tomó una nota que salió volando cuando Sakura sacó la sábana, la leyó y no podía creer lo que decía en ella.

_Extiéndela. _Le ordenó Sasuke.

Sakura comenzó a extender la sábana y venían figuras extrañas en ella además de manos y pies, solo que unos de color rosa y otros de color azul.

_Por Dios. _Dijo ella. _¿Qué diablos es esto?._

Sasuke le pasó la nota y ella comenzó a leer:

Twister

Este juego es prácticamente igual al twister,

solo que con una leve variación:

te enseña cómo tienes que ponerte para hacer las posturas del Kamasutra,

disfruten chicos.

Por cierto, este juego se conoce como:

Kamasheetra.

Iruka y Kakashi

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, Sasuke la miró, no estaba seguro de querer participar en este juego.

_Bueno. _Dijo Sakura cuando recuperó la palabra. _Empecemos._

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la falta de una negatividad por parte de Sakura, eso le pareció extraño, en cualquier otra ocasión Sakura habría puesto mil pretextos antes de comenzar a jugar, pero ahora únicamente había aceptado sin decir nada.

_¿Qué te parece si hacemos más interesante el juego, Sakura?. _Preguntó el chico.

_Yo creo que nada podría hacerlo más interesante._ Contestó la chica.

_¿Quieres apostar?. _Preguntó él.

Sakura no sabía lo que su compañero estaba tramando, según ella el juego ya era demasiado incómodo y no creía que existiera algo que lo pudiera hacer más incómodo aún, pero al parecer Sasuke si, eso le intrigó bastante, pero no estaba segura de querer aceptar.

_¿Y yo qué gano con eso?. _Preguntó ella.

_Sólo un poco de diversión. _Dijo él altaneramente.

_¿Y si no me gusta la idea?. _Dijo ella.

_Lamentablemente una vez que aceptes no hay marcha atrás. _Contestó él. _Pero tienes la oportunidad de decir justo ahora que no aceptas y si no lo aceptas te quedarás con la duda._

Sasuke había dado justo en el clavo, si algo no le gustaba a su amiga era tener cualquier tipo de duda por muy tonta que fuera, no le gustaba que las personas supieran más que ella, y, definitivamente no le gustaba que esa persona fuera Sasuke.

La chica estaba más que pensativa, sabía cómo era Sasuke y se podía esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de él, últimamente se había sentido en confianza a su lado, pero la cara del chico y sus ojos mostraban una faceta nueva, le daban inseguridad.

_Lo mejor será que le diga que no. _Pensó ella. _Pero si le digo que no él jamás me dirá lo que tenía pensado, pero no puedo aceptar, de por sí este juego ya es demasiado peligroso ¿y qué tal si se vuelve mucho más provocativo?_. Aunque no creo que Sasuke sea un aprovechado.

Sasuke trataba de adivinar lo que su compañera estaba pensando, cada que creía que ella aceptaría su cara le hacía cambiar de opinión, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ella diría, además se reprendía mentalmente por que jamás en sus cabales habría dicho semejante proposición, pero ya no podía volver el tiempo, todo dependía en estos momentos de la respuesta de Sakura, si era afirmativa no se echaría para atrás.

_Muy bien, esa será mi decisión. _Pensó ella.

_Mi respuesta es sí, Sasuke, me gustaría hacer más interesante el juego. _

El chico sonrió para sus adentros, ahora sí que sería divertido.

_¿Y se puede saber qué estás planeando?. _Preguntó ella.

_Claro. _Contestó él. _Pero debo recordarte que ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Lo sé. _Dijo ella. _Aceptaré cualquier cosa que propongas._

Él comenzó a reír y eso a ella no le gustó, incluso llegó a pensar que había tomado una mala decisión.

_Muy bien, Sakura, para poder jugar, nosotros deberemos estar en ropa interior, la que traemos justo en este momento. _

Sakura se atragantó.

Cómo era posible que no hubiera pensado en esa probabilidad, definitivamente no debió haber aceptado, pero había dado su palabra y ahora se tendría que resignar, si tan solo se hubiera puesto ropa interior un poco normal, se reprochaba mentalmente el haber decidido usar eso justamente este día, era un conjunto de un sostén y una mini tanga color piel, lo único malo de todo ello era, que para la mala suerte de Sakura eran de aquellos conjuntos transparentes que no sirven de nada, porque a pesar de que los uses a la hora de verte al espejo se ve absolutamente todo, sin dejar nada pero nada a la imaginación , ahora sí que estaba en serios problemas, ella se sentiría totalmente desnuda y a la merced de Sasuke.

_Maldita sea Ino, jamás dejaré que vuelvas a escoger mi ropa interior. _Maldecía Sakura mentalmente.

Sasuke vio cómo su amiga palideció.

_Será mejor que le diga que puede rechazar mi propuesta todavía. _Pensó el chico.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Sakura ya había aceptado.

_Voltéate. _Dijo ella.

Sasuke alzó la ceja.

_Para que pueda quitarme la ropa. _No lo miraba, mantenía su cabeza baja. _No quiero que me veas cuando me quite la ropa. _Concluyó.

Él se volteó, se imaginaba una Sakura parecida a como la vio en el jacuzzi, jamás pensó lo que vería a continuación.

La chica comenzó a quitarse las prendas que llevaba encima, cuando quedó únicamente en ropa interior suspiró y rogó por que todo terminara muy rápido.

_Ya puedes voltear. _Le dijo.

Él giró poco a poco, vio que Sakura estaba de espaldas, pero aún así podía ver perfectamente sus glúteos, al verla así su miembro despertó.

Ella volteó lentamente, su mirada seguía dirigida al suelo, cuando estuvo frente a frente con Sasuke sus mejillas y toda su cara se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, que su amiga llevara ropa interior para causarle una hemorragia por la nariz a cualquiera, no, mucho más que eso, no había palabras para describir lo perfecta que se veía Sakura en esos momentos. Se percató de la incomodidad que ella estaba sintiendo y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Sakura sintió la cercanía de Sasuke, él estaba parado a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, de ser posible ella se habría sonrojado más, él la tomó de su mentón y alzó lentamente su cara para que se encontrara con la suya; ella no podía sentirse más vulnerable, por lo que se dejó hacer, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke se sintió extraña.

Sasuke no podía controlarse durante más tiempo, cuando vio los ojos de Sakura y su cara sonrojada, supo que debía poseerla en ese mismo instante.

_No haré nada que tú no quieras. _Susurró él para después acercarse lentamente al rostro y a los labios de Sakura.

La chica podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke, era un delicioso aroma, parecía que ese aroma hubiera sido creado para perder la conciencia, sentía como si fuera estando siendo arrastrada hacia el lugar más hermoso, tranquilo y adictivo que existiera, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse incluso antes del primer roce.

Sasuke pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a reaccionar, y eso le hizo sentir satisfacción, sus labios se rozaron y la chica soltó un gemido, un sonido que para él resultó ser música para sus oídos.

Era increíble para Sakura sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con un simple beso, sentir los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura, todo parecía un sueño, su propio cuento de hadas, deseaba que este momento durara para siempre, y no solo eso, sino que también se percató de que ya no tenía control sobre sus emociones o sus actos, de este momento en adelante no habría marcha atrás pasara lo que pasara.

Ni siquiera pensaron en la actividad que tenían que realizar, eso definitivamente había quedado en segundo plano, sus mentes dejaron de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran ellos mismos y lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos, el tiempo a su alrededor parecía haber parado, no existía nadie en el mundo, sólo ellos dos.

Sakura tomó a Sasuke por el cuello y comenzó a hacer más pasional el beso, al chico le encantó que ella comenzara a ser más y más partícipe en aquel encuentro, pero no le pareció justo que ella estuviera en ropa interior mientras él todavía seguía vestido, por lo que tuvo que pararla y se alejó de ella.

_¿Ocurre algo malo?. _Preguntó ella.

Él no dijo nada, así que solo comenzó a quitarse la playera, vio cómo los ojos de Sakura se abrían un poco más y se posaban en su abdomen, eso lo excitó más, se desabrochó el pantalón poco a poco, lo bajó y se lo quitó, la chica pensó que hasta ahí llegaría de momento, pero Sasuke tomó el resorte de sus bóxers y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente, ella se volvió a sonrojar, no cabía duda que vería a Sasuke justo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, él se estaba desnudando ante ella, cuando el chico estaba completamente desnudo, seguía sin acercarse a Sakura, ella no podía mirarlo, su mirada se había concentrado en el suelo y no quería mirar hacia arriba.

_Sakura… _Dijo él. _Quiero que me mires._

La chica tímidamente subió la vista, vio a su amigo desnudo y le pareció una obra de arte, si hubiera tenido palabras para describir el cuerpo de Sasuke lo habría hecho, pero se quedó completamente muda.

Ahora que él estaba desnudo, ella comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, pero él la interrumpió:

_No Sakura. _

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

_¿Por qué?. _Preguntó la chica.

_Porque quiero ser yo el que te la quite. _

Y los dos sonrieron.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, la cargó y la llevó a la cama, ahí comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de Sakura, ella solo gemía y se dejaba hacer; Sasuke bajó lentamente a los pechos de la chica y los besó sobre su sostén, mientras que con su mano trataba de desabrocharlo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que lo logró, el aroma y sabor del cuerpo de Sakura eran perfectos, "_su sabor favorito",_ así lo definió él.

Bajó besando y lamiendo su abdomen y con los dientes comenzó a bajar esa tanga tan provocativa, bajaba poco a poco rozando sus labios con su pierna, así lo hizo hasta llegar al tobillo y sacar completamente la tanga. Subió besando y tocando sus piernas, quería probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y tocarla como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Sakura se sentía en el cielo, cada caricia lo único que hacía era convencerla más y más de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, podía sentir cómo pasaba Sasuke su lengua por todo su cuerpo, no paraba de gemir. El chico subió para besar sus labios y ella aprovechó para tocar su espalda, sus brazos y esos torneados glúteos que poseía el chico, quería acariciarlo y darle el mismo placer que él le estaba haciendo sentir, ese día sería inolvidable para ambos.

Sakura comenzó a inquietarse, ella sabía cómo terminaría aquello, pero definitivamente no quería hacerlo sin protección, pero lamentablemente no sabía cómo decirle a Sasuke que necesitaban un condón urgentemente.

Él notó el cambió de la chica.

_¿Qué sucede?. _Preguntó él sin dejar de besar su cuello.

_Creo que… necesitamos... un condón. _Dijo ella sin poder evitar volver a sonrojarse.

Él la miró tiernamente, le encantaba tener a Sakura debajo suyo y con ese sonrojo.

_Si quieres puedo darte uno. _Dijo ella todavía más roja.

Él se sorprendió, jamás esperó ese comentario por parte de ella, pero le gustó que estuviera preparada para cualquier ocasión.

_No te preocupes, yo lo saco. _Dijo él parándose y dirigiéndose a su maleta.

Sacó un par de condones procurando evitar que Sakura viera el armamento que realmente traía, se acercó a ella y se puso el condón.

Volvieron justo en donde se habían quedado, continuaron besándose y tocándose mutuamente.

_¿Estás lista?. _Preguntó él.

Ella asintió, pero antes de introducir su miembro en ella, sus manos acariciaban su entrepierna, y poco a poco comenzó a introducir un dedo en su intimidad, ella soltó un pequeño grito, pero no de dolor, sino del placer que eso le hizo sentir, él comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera de ella.

Escucharon un ruido extraño, parecía como si alguien estuviera tocando la puerta, pero decidieron ignorarlo, pero el sonido seguía y cada vez era más fuerte, parecía que alguien quería hablar con ellos urgentemente.

Sasuke se levantó echando chispas, realmente deseaba por el bien de la persona detrás de la puerta, que fuera un mensaje de gran importancia.

Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y caminando se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, para la mala suerte tanto de Sakura como de Sasuke era que al abrir la puerta se podía ver perfectamente la cama del cuarto y los dos querían ser tragados por la tierra en ese mismo instante.

La persona parada delante de Sasuke al percatarse de que había llegado en el momento menos indicado, se sonrojó al ver a Sakura tratando de taparse con la sábana de la cama.

_Sorprendente. _Pensó él. _Kakashi tenía razón._

_Profesor Iruka. _Dijo Sasuke. _¿En qué le podemos ayudar?._

_Solo vengo a avisarles que el día de mañana haremos una convivencia. _Dijo Iruka.

Al ver que Sasuke no decía nada siguió hablando.

_Hemos decidido no hacerlos sufrir sin ver a sus amigos y divertirse todos juntos, aunque sea durante un día. _

En ese momento tanto Sakura como Sasuke volvieron a la realidad.

_Deberían estar felices. _Seguía hablando Iruka al ver las expresiones frías de sus dos alumnos. _Podrán ver a Ten-ten y a Shikamaru. _

Eso les cayó como un balde de agua fría, esa frase les retumbaba en la cabeza una y otra vez.

_Podrán ver a Ten-ten y a Shikamaru…._

_Podrán ver a Ten-ten y a Shikamaru…._

_Podrán ver a Ten-ten y a Shikamaru…._

El profesor seguía hablando, explicándoles en dónde era el punto de encuentro y a qué hora, cuando se fue Sasuke cerró la puerta, caminó sin mirar a Sakura y dijo secamente:

_Tomaré un baño._

* * *

Hinata se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, había tenido el sueño más hermoso de todos, soñó que Naruto y ella estaban teniendo una conversación sobre lo que pensaban el uno del otro y el chico se le declaraba con las palabras más hermosas que jamás había escuchado, comenzó a sentarse sobre su cama y se encontró con su amigo sentado a un lado de ella mirándola fijamente.

Ella se sonrojó por la cercanía del rubio.

_Hinata. _Dijo él. _¿Te encuentras bien?._

_Hai. _Dijo ella. _Pero me duele la cabeza._

Él puso su mano sobre el lugar específico en dónde a ella le dolía. Eso le pareció muy extraño .

_Debe ser por el golpe que te diste ayer. _Dijo él.

_¿Golpe?. _Preguntó ella.

Naruto se sonrojó.

_Si, bueno… _Dijo él llevándose una mano sobre la nuca. _Ayer te desmayaste._

Hinata trataba de recordar la razón de eso, pero no podía.

_¿Y por qué me desmayé?. _Preguntó ella.

El rubio seguía levemente sonrojado.

_Bueno, ayer, te dije que estaba enamorado de ti Hinata y después te desmayaste._

Hinata recordó todo, no había sido un sueño, realmente había pasado.

La chica se sonrojó.

Naruto llevó la mano a su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla.

_No sé cómo es posible que no te haya visto antes Hinata, no puedo dejar de mirarte. _

Ella se sonrojó aún más y estuvo a punto de volver a desmayarse, pero Naruto se separó de ella y dijo:

_Lucharé por tu amor, cueste lo que me cueste. _

Y sin más, salió de la habitación para dar un pequeño paseo.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y después sonrió, sabía que todavía no era el momento para decirle a Naruto lo que ella sentía, no hasta hablar con Sai, él merecía saber la verdad.

Se metió a la ducha y cuando salió tocaron la puerta, sabía perfectamente que era la actividad del día, así que esperó hasta estar completamente arreglada para salir y tomar la carta.

Vio el mismo sobre de siempre y encima venía una pequeña moneda.

_Esperaré a Naruto-kun para que la leamos juntos. _Pensó la chica.

Naruto estaba muy pensativo, esperaba poder hablar con Sai y con Ino, en su cabeza veía muchas maneras de poder decirlo, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, por parte de Ino terminaría con una cachetada que lo haría dar vueltas y con muchos gritos y golpes por todo su cuerpo, y por parte de Sai… bueno, no sabía que esperar por parte de Sai, pero esperaba que no hubiera puñetazos o patadas.

Decidió que ya era hora de regresar con Hinata.

Cuando llegó vio que la chica lucía espectacular, había algo diferente en ella, como un brillo especial, no sabría definir muy bien por qué se veía así.

_Naruto-kun. _Dijo ella. _Ya ha llegado la carta, ¿quieres leerla?._

_Si. _Contestó el chico.

Ella le pasó la carta y se quedó con la moneda en la mano.

Él comenzó a leer.

Hinata y Naruto

El juego de hoy les gustará,

se conocerán mucho mejor

y descubrirán un nuevo mundo,

espero les gusten los volados.

Esta actividad es muy sencilla,

ustedes lanzarán la moneda al aire,

escogerán cara o cruz

y el ganador le quitará una prenda al otro…

utilizando la boca.

Iruka y Kakashi.

Hinata estaba pasmada, ciertamente nunca había jugado algo así, es más, jamás se imaginó jugando algo así, y ahora, estaba parada frente a una persona muy especial y tenía que quitarle la ropa utilizando la boca, de tan solo pensar en que rozaría la piel de Naruto con la boca la hizo sonrojarse.

Naruto la miró, sabía que no sería nada fácil para ella, si no era fácil para él, mucho menos para su amiga, tenía tantas ganas de reconfortarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no sabía cual sería su reacción.

_Qué te parece si ponemos una regla. _Dijo Naruto.

Hinata lo miró.

_No nos quitaremos la ropa interior. _Dijo el chico.

Ella se sintió un poco aliviada, pero de todas maneras, que Naruto viera su ropa íntima no le apetecía mucho, no porque no quisiera, sino porque siempre pensó que cuando eso llegara a suceder sería por voluntad propia y no por una actividad impuesta.

_Está bien. _Dijo ella.

Naruto no estaba muy convencido la cara de Hinata lo entristecía.

No sabía exactamente lo que Hinata sentía por él, la chica no le había mencionado nada, pero a pesar de eso ya había tomado una decisión, lucharía por ella, jamás se había sentido tan atraído por alguien más, no solo le encantaba su físico, sino también su forma de ser, una persona inteligente, capaz de superarse a sí misma y tímida a más no poder. Incluso llegó a pensar que Hinata era una persona totalmente opuesta a él y eso la hacía su complemento perfecto, la parte que a él le falta ella la tenía, y voltearía el mundo para poder a su lado.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la miró con determinación, tanta, que le pudo transmitir la seguridad que le hacía falta, ella le sonrió y con sus ojos le dijo que ya estaba lista.

_¿Quieres aventar la moneda?. _Preguntó el chico.

Ella dudó, definitivamente no quería que lo que quisiera el destino que ocurriera ahora estuviera en sus manos; sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro dándole a entender a Naruto que no quería siquiera tocar la moneda.

Naruto le sonrió.

_Bueno, ¿quieres cara o cruz?. _Dijo el rubio.

Tardó un poco en decidir y cuando habló no parecía su voz, fue un sonido sin vida:

_Cara._

Naruto lanzó la moneda.

Los dos siguieron el rumbo que tomó, cayó en el suelo y fue cruz.

En ese momento Hinata entendió que el destino estaba en su contra.

El primer turno sería el de Naruto, le tendría que quitar una prenda a la persona que más quería, no deseaba que ella sufriera, así que procuró hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible, Hinata era una persona muy tímida y para ella haría que este momento fuera lindo e inolvidable.

Decidió quitarle primero el pequeño sweater que traía puesto, ella estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de la cama, en la parte delantera tenía unos pequeños botones y comenzó a desabotonar uno por uno, con una calma irreconocible en Naruto. Empezó con el botón que se encontraba próximo a su ombligo, ella se estremeció al sentir lo cálido de la cercanía del rubio, su respiración aumentó, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón por el silencio en el que se encontraban, Naruto llegó a la parte donde se encontraban sus pechos y subió la mirada pidiendo permiso para poder terminar con los 3 botones restantes, ella asintió y él siguió con su tarea. Hinata notó que Naruto procuraba rozarla lo menos posible para no incomodarla y deseó fervientemente que no lo hiciera, deseaba profundamente que Naruto comenzara a tocarla.

Naruto volvió a tirar la moneda y ahora Hinata había escogido cruz y para su mala suerte salió cara.

Como al chico le pareció un poco injusto le quitó las zapatillas que traía puestas.

Ahora Hinata agarró la moneda y a Naruto le tocaría escoger primero, él escogió cara y salió cara.

La chica no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, el juego terminaría con ella en ropa interior y el rubio completamente vestido, definitivamente eso la estaba molestando y más al ver la cara de diversión que ponía su compañero.

_Tienes mala fortuna. _Dijo Naruto sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada.

_Con que mala fortuna ehhh. _Pensó la chica.

Hinata caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, hasta que paró y le dio la espalda a Naruto, él se dio cuenta que ella estaba enojada así que se acercó y se colocó frente a ella.

_Solo es un juego Hinata. _Dijo él dulcemente. _Si quieres puedes quitarme una prenda, si eso te hace sentir mejor._

La chica lo miró, pero su mirada era diferente, mostraba seguridad y un poco de maldad; Naruto no comprendía nada, no parecía su Hinata. La chica aventó a Naruto empujándolo del pecho, él cayó en la cama y ella se le encimó.

_Ahora sí…. Que comience el juego. _Dijo ella.

Naruto estaba sin palabras.

La agresividad de Hinata lo dejó perplejo.

Hinata comenzó a quitarle la playera a Naruto con sus manos y cuando lo logró se sintió tan satisfecha que le sonrió, fue una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Él la miró e intercambió los papeles poniéndola a ella debajo de él.

_Ahora es mi turno. _Dijo él.

Así que puso sus labios en la parte baja de la blusa de Hinata y comenzó a subirla poco a poco, pudo ver y oler la piel de la chica y eso lo volvió loco, e instintivamente la rozó con su labio inferior, ella suspiró sin poderlo evitar.

Él paró su labor y la miró, ella se sonrojó.

Sintió una enorme necesidad de besarla, pero se contuvo, sabía que Hinata estaba esperando algo y lo respetaría aunque eso lo matara internamente, ahora ella era su prioridad y no quería echar a perder lo que ya había logrado.

Continuó quitándole la blusa, ella alzó los brazos para facilitarle las cosas al chico, él cerró los ojos al llegar al pecho de Hinata y terminó de sacar la blusa lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Hinata tendida debajo de él, ella estaba sonrojada y él también, para él fue inevitable no bajar su mirada, y ahí estaba ella concediéndole lo más preciado de su ser.

Se acercó a su cara y dio un pequeño beso a Hinata en la frente.

Si él quería que ella lo amara tendría que hacer las cosas bien.

Se acostó al lado de ella, estiró su brazo para abrazarla y ella se acomodó en su pecho.

_Esperaremos a que sea el momento indicado. _Dijo él.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo en este capítulo jeje…. Me gustaría mucho que me dieran sus opiniones:

¿Creen que exageré con la caballerosidad de Naruto?.... de todos él me pareció ser el más fiel a su palabra, ya saben, anda haciendo promesas y siempre las cumple!!... entonces quiere arreglar antes las cosas con Ino y con Sai.

¿Qué les pareció la escenita de Sasuke y Sakura?..... no podía dejarlos terminar, no quiero adelantar las cosas, además, no quería que todo les saliera tan fácil, quiero que sufran un poco más y ponerlos cara a cara a todos….. creo que ese será un buen capítulo jajajaja.

Saben de antemano que les agradezco sus reviews, alerts, que me agreguen como autora favorita y que agreguen mi historia entre sus favoritas!!!!!; me hacen muy feliz…. Sé que estarán cansados de que siempre en casi todas las historias las autoras digan lo mismo jaja… pero a quién no le gustan???????.... honestamente creo que todos esperamos comentarios buenos o malos, siempre son bienvenidos.

Saben de sobra que el próximo capítulo vendrán las parejas restantes!!!!!!

Será muy emocionante jajaja.

Los quiero a todos!!!!!! (Y no exagero) jeje….

Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa

Uchiha Em


	16. El Poder del Contacto Físico II

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……. Si lo sé, no tengo perdón, no era mi intención desaparecerme durante tanto tiempo, pero creo que tengo una buena excusa, que ni creo que sea excusa, les contaré un poco porque sé que han esperando mucho tiempo:

Bueeeno, pues lo que pasó fue que mi papacito enfermó, le dio insuficiencia renal por obstrucción y durante un tiempo él estuvo realmente mal, sus riñones dejaron de funcionar y sus niveles de urea y creatinina subieron hasta por los cielos, y pues tuvo que someterse a varias sesiones de hemodiálisis para que los niveles bajaran, le hicieron una resección de próstata y pues actualmente sigue en periodo de recuperación; no pude continuar con mi fic porque prácticamente mi papá me tenía a su lado las 24 horas del día.

Desde que tengo memoria él y yo hemos sido muy unidos, y honestamente yo preferí estar a su lado siempre que me necesitara y hacerla de enfermera, manicurista, pedicurista, cocinera y de todo jajajaja.

Como ha pasado mucho tiempo pues déjenme decirles que perdí un poco el hilo de la historia, en mi mente tenía pensado otra cosa, algo más ardiente, pero me salió súper romanticón, así que espero me digan sus opiniones, porque si me tiene medio preocupada lo que vayan a pensar.

Pues los dejo para que lean y espero de todo corazón que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena, si no es el caso también agradecería que me lo hicieran saber jeje.

Y solo recordando que mi amado Masashi es el dueño total de Naruto y todos sus personajes y que yo solo los tomé prestados para este humilde fic…

Los quiero y muchas muchas gracias por esperar durante tanto tiempo.

Ahora si a leer……

* * *

16. El Poder del Contacto Físico II

Después de la confesión de Ten-ten ella hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar a Neji, no podía creer que hubiera cometido semejante locura, definitivamente el día de ayer se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, después de ver que Neji no reaccionaba ni decía nada corrió hacia el baño y se encerró un par de horas, no pasaba un minuto en el que no se reprochara su actitud, definitivamente el SPM (Síndrome Pre-Menstrual) influyó mucho.

_Malditas hormonas. _Se dijo a sí misma. _Esta es la única razón por la que odio ser mujer._

Ahora era un nuevo día, y se había levantado con una idea en la cabeza: Definitivamente no iba a dejar que un suceso como ese le arruine los pocos días que le quedaban en aquel lugar precioso, actuaría frente a Neji como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando él tratara de sacar a relucir el tema se haría la loca que perdió la memoria.

_Si, definitivamente eso es lo que haré. _Pensó la chica.

En cambio Neji ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, los dos días pasados habían sido toda una tormenta, pero gracias a ello pudo descubrir qué era lo que sentía hacia Ten-ten, al principio pensó que sólo era una atracción sexual, como hombre tenía que aceptar que la chica no era fea y además estaba muy bien dotada, tenía un gran cuerpo; pero, después de lo que ella le mencionó se quedó como nunca antes: como un zombie sin cerebro.

No supo cómo reaccionar o qué decir, pareció como si sus neuronas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para dejar de hacer sinapsis, no comprendía la razón, siempre se había considerado un genio, pero estando con ella parecía que eso no funcionaba, porque, estando con ella se sentía como si fuera Naruto, claro, no en lo hiperactivo, solo en lo bruto.

Ten-ten siempre se le había hecho una chica muy interesante, inteligente y competitiva, muy pocos hombres se interesaban en ella y no porque fuera fea, que definitivamente no lo es, sino por su competitividad, siempre demostrando que es una mujer fuerte e independiente y eso la hacía única.

Temari siempre le atrajo por ser una mujer fuerte que se defiende de todo, dice las cosas que no le parecen y es muy directa, en eso, Ten-ten se le parecía mucho.

Ahora debía encontrar el momento perfecto para poder hablar con Ten-ten.

_Buen día Neji. _Dijo la chica con un tono meloso que extrañó a Neji.

Esto era el colmo, Neji no esperaba esta reacción por parte de la chica y por si fuera poco por segunda vez volvió a quedar como un zombie sin cerebro porque no supo cómo contestar y cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde porque Ten-ten soltaba una pequeña risa.

_Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé. _Dijo Ten-ten mentalmente.

El chico silenciosamente evaluó la situación, ella se veía normal, de hecho se veía más feliz que de costumbre; no lo podía creer, cómo era posible que después de lo que ocurrió ayer ella estuviera como si nada. Aquello no era normal.

_Ten-ten. _La llamó.

Ella volteó sin decir nada.

_Quiero que hablemos de lo que sucedió ayer._

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

_No sé de qué me hablas. _Contestó ella.

_¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?. _Preguntó él entendiendo que ella quería evadir su conversación.

Ella se giró al espejo para seguir peinándose.

_Ayer me dijiste cosas muy interesantes. _Dijo él. _En pocas palabras que yo te interesaba más que como un amigo._

A lo que ella contestó:

_Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas._

Por el momento el chico dejó el tema, pero ahora sabía la razón del comportamiento de , ella alegaría demencia, y eso le pareció tentador, al final del día ella aceptaría sus palabras.

Mientras Neji pensaba en cómo le haría para que Ten-ten aceptara lo sucedido el día de ayer, la carta llegó y ella comenzó a leer:

Ten-ten y Neji:

La actividad que tenemos programada el día de hoy para ustedes es muy sencilla,

a las 17:00 horas exactamente se presentará alguien para ayudarlos,

disfruten.

Iruka y Kakashi

_Al menos no estaremos solos. _Pensó la chica.

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para que llegara la persona que los ayudaría.

Justo a las 17:00 horas tocaron la puerta y para sorpresa de los dos era una pareja, la mujer llevaba un vestido pequeño y negro, mientras que el hombre llevaba un smoking.

_Hola. _Dijo la mujer. _Nosotros seremos sus maestros._

_Pero primero necesitamos que se pongan esto. _Dijo el hombre.

_¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?. _Gritó Ten-ten al ver lo que le tocaba ponerse.

Neji sonrió, realmente tenía ganas de ver a con ese vestido.

Cuando Ten-ten salió del baño ya cambiada Neji parecía perro rabioso, por poco y se le caía la baba.

La chica notó esto y se sonrojó.

El vestido era rojo y muy pequeño, con un súper escote que casi casi le llegaba al ombligo, la espalda prácticamente la tenía desnuda; mientras que Neji traía puesto un smoking negro que lo hacía lucir exquisito.

Neji se acercó a Ten-ten y en forma de burla dijo:

_Señorita, ¿me permite esta pieza?._

_Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. _Dijo la mujer que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Ten-ten no entendía.

_Bailaremos. _Gritó emocionada la mujer.

_¿Así como baile de salón?. _Preguntó Ten-ten, _siempre había querido aprender_.

_Esta es la pieza que deberán bailar al final de la noche, toda la tarde practicaremos. _Dijo el hombre.

Pusieron música y la pareja se puso a bailar.

Cuando terminaron tanto Neji como Ten-ten estaban sonrojados.

_¿Tenemos que hacer eso?. _Preguntó la chica.

La pareja sonrió.

Primero les enseñaron los pasos básicos, Ten-ten estaba muy tensa, no quería llegar a la parte en la que empezaba el verdadero tango; mientras Neji ideaba la forma perfecta para que Ten-ten se volviera a abrir con él.

Ya se habían aprendido toda la pieza, pero Ten-ten se negaba a relajarse.

_Necesitan pasión. _Decía la mujer. _Deberías aprender de tu compañero que lo hace perfecto, estás muy rígida querida._

Eso hacía que la chica se molestara.

_Si claro. _Pensó Ten-ten. _Para ella es fácil decirlo, ya que no tiene de frente a este sexy, perfecto y apuesto hombre que lo único que hace es provocar mis más bajos instintos._

_Otra vez. _Decía la mujer. _No nos iremos de aquí hasta que quede perfecto._

Comenzaron a bailar de nuevo.

La música de pronto comenzó a relajar a Ten-ten, estar en los brazos de Neji, sentir su calor y oler su aroma parecían crear el ambiente perfecto, se olvidó de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Neji la miró, ella se veía espectacular con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

_Esta semana ha sido la peor de mi vida. _

_No creas que ha sido la mejor en la mía. _Contestó ella sarcásticamente sin dejar de bailar.

_No te precipites. _Dijo él. _Primero déjame terminar antes de que te pongas a pelear conmigo._

Ella lo miró extrañada. _Adelante. _Contestó.

_Esta semana ha sido la peor de mi vida, sin embargo, también ha sido maravillosa._

Ella parecía intrigada.

_Conocí a una hermosa mujer, alguien que pelea por lo que quiere y no se deja intimidar ante nada, conocí lo terca que puedes llegar a ser_, _lo enojona, cuando te sientes derrotada y sorpresivamente cuando de la nada parece como si nunca hubieran pasado las cosas, algo así como un fénix, renaciste de tus propias cenizas._

_Neji. _Dijo ella. _No entiendo por qué me dices estas cosas._

_No sabía lo rara que puedes llegar a ser. _Dijo él sonriéndole.

_¿Rara?. _Preguntó ella a punto de golpear a su amigo.

_Si rara, porque eres la mujer más extravagante que he conocido, y no sólo en cuánto a tu personalidad y a la forma en la que reaccionas ante las adversidades, sino también me refiero a toda tu persona, incluido tu cuerpo._

Ella se sonrojó, definitivamente no sabía adónde quería llegar su compañero.

_Esta semana he comprendido una cosa, y eso es que uno no puede encontrar al amor, el amor nos encuentra a nosotros._

Ten-ten lo miró.

_Tú me has encontrado. _Dijo él provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en ella.

_Y yo te he encontrado a ti. _

Ambos sonrieron.

Ellos seguían bailando y no se habían dado cuenta que la pareja ya había desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Neji yo… _

_No digas nada. _Dijo él interrumpiéndola. _Tus ojos me dicen todo lo que quiero saber._

La acercó hacia él, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y otra en su espalda baja.

Poco a poco sus bocas se encontraron terminando en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

Ten-ten abrazó a Neji susurrando.

_Sasuke._

_Yo lidiaré con él. _Dijo el chico.

* * *

Sai no encontraba qué hacer, desde el día de ayer que regresaron a su habitación ella no le había dirigido la palabra, sabía que algo le había ocurrido pero no quería hablar. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Ino estaba en el balcón mirando a un punto fijo, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, ella lo miró y él estiró su mano para entregarle algo.

Ella tomó el papel que tenía Sai y lo miró con detenimiento.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer a través de sus mejillas.

_Así es como yo te veo. _Dijo Sai. _Sé que no soy muy bueno con las palabras pero en mi caso no es necesario, mi lenguaje es el arte._

Ino lo abrazó y susurró. _Gracias._

El papel que le entregó Sai a Ino era un retrato, ella estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería de la escuela, traía el uniforme, sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso y estaba recibiendo una rosa de parte del chico y aunque parezca imposible, Sai sonreía, pero era una sonrisa sincera, pura, directa del corazón.

_Es hermoso. _Dijo Ino.

Sai la tomó de la mano y la metió en la habitación.

_Todavía nos quedan un par de días. _Dijo Sai. _Leamos la carta._

Ino la tomó y comenzó a leer:

Ino y Sai

La siguiente actividad va de la mano con la imaginación,

el arte lo podemos encontrar en cualquier lugar,

su tarea consiste en hacer una obra de arte,

utilizarán sus manos y sus dedos,

y pintarán el cuerpo de su compañero,

diviértanse.

Iruka y Kakashi

PD. Deberán usar sus trajes de baño.

Eso sí que le cayó de sorpresa a Ino, internamente felicitaba a sus profesores por tener tanta imaginación, ¿cómo era posible que se les ocurrieran tantas estupideces?.

Sai solo sonreía.

En esos momentos le dieron ganas de estrangularlo y de decirle que si algo no le parecía que lo dijera y que dejara su maldita hipocresía de lado, pero recordó el retrato y se calmó poco a poco; después de todo la semana había sido excelente al lado de Sai.

Se fueron a cambiar.

Ella se puso uno de sus tantos mini bikinis, mientras que Sai traía un Speedo.

_Sai. _Dijo ella sonrojándose.

_Este hombre sí que no tiene pudor. _Pensó Ino. _Aunque mejor para mí, Sai está como quiere, y lo mejor es que tocaré a placer ese cuerpo que se carga._

Ino comenzó, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, si debía mezclar los colores de la pintura o si debía hacer algún dibujo en específico, Sai notó perfectamente que ella dudaba bastante por lo que le susurró al oído:

_Lo importante del arte es que nace del corazón, no temas si sientes que todo saldrá mal, procura divertirte y haz lo que creas conveniente sin titubear._

Eso le dio confianza a la chica y empezó a pintar poco a poco la piel de Sai, al principio procuraba hacer que los colores combinaran, y después eso se le fue olvidando cuando empezó a ver y escuchar las reacciones de su compañero.

Ino había comenzado pintando los pies y fue subiendo poco a poco, pasaba los dedos por la piel de Sai, para ella era una sensación nueva, sentir la temperatura de él, tenerlo de frente casi desnudo y poder tocar cada parte del cuerpo que se encontrara sin ropa, antes de poder darse cuenta ella había cerrado los ojos y había llegado a los muslos de Sai, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que Sai había comenzado a gemir, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con una imagen que jamás pensó llegar a ver nunca:

Sai estaba acostado boca arriba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta y en su cara se notaba que estaba disfrutando el momento, agarró más pintura y siguió pintando y tocando aquel cuerpo que le estaba resultando extrañamente placentero.

La chica subió por el torso de Sai, y justo como había pensado tocarlo era mil veces mejor que mirarlo, Sai continuaba con los ojos cerrados y justo cuando Ino llegó al cuello de su compañero, lo tomó con las dos manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

En ese momento el chico abrió los ojos.

_Lo lamento. _Dijo Ino.

Sin embargo Sai no dijo nada sobre el beso, solo se limitó a sonreír.

_Mi turno. _Dijo él cuando vio que Ino estaba sonrojada.

Sai al contrario de Ino comenzó a pintar por los hombros, pasaba cuidadosamente sus dedos por la suave piel de la chica, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, le daban unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y besarla pero, sentía que no podía hacerlo, quería respetarla y eso era más que suficiente para que él contuviera todo lo que comenzaba a sentir por dentro.

Esa sensación le resultó extraña, con Hinata todo era diferente, ella era una chica dulce, gentil y la respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, jamás pensó en llevar la relación a un nivel más alto estando con la Hyuuga, pero teniendo a Ino entre sus brazos la pasión lo volvía loco y lo único en lo que pensaba era en hacerla feliz aunque tuviera que dejarla en manos de Naruto.

_¿Esto será el verdadero amor?. _Pensaba el chico mientras recordaba lo que un día alguien le comentó: _Si amas a alguien debes dejarlo ser feliz, sea a tu lado o no. Querer a una persona solo para ti no es amor._

_Aunque todavía no estoy seguro de lo que siento. _Continuaba Sai con sus pensamientos. _Estoy seguro de qué es lo que quiero para ti. _Decía en su mente mientras miraba a Ino. _Lo único que quiero y deseo es que seas feliz, al lado de la persona que tú elijas, aunque eso no quiere decir que no pelearé por ti, pero por ahora me conformaré con estar a tu lado._

Y así continuó el chico pintando a su amiga, pensando en las consecuencias de lo que en un futuro quería hacer y desarrollando la mejor manera posible para que nadie saliera lastimado, para él era muy importante el lazo que tenía con Naruto porque gracias a él pudo ver un mundo diferente, y gracias a Hinata conoció sensaciones nuevas y después de tantos años de estudio e investigaciones sobre el comportamiento y las relaciones humanas comprendió lo que tanto había estado buscando: Sentir…

* * *

Temari literalmente quería arrancarle la cabeza a su compañero, ella sabía que en parte era su culpa los últimos acontecimientos, pero nadie, nadie en su sano juicio jugaba con ella, y todo mundo sabía perfectamente de hasta dónde ella era capaz de llegar para recuperar su dignidad.

_Te has metido con la mujer equivocada Shikamaru. _Pensó la chica.

Mientras que en la mente de Shikamaru todo estaba por ningún lado, desde el día de la sesión fotográfica había visto a Temari con otros ojos, él había llegado a pensar que únicamente era algo erótico, el verla así fue muy excitante para él, jamás pensó en algún sentimiento relacionado con el amor; el problema fue cuando la besó y todo se vino abajo por completo, cuando sintió sus labios y probó su sabor fue como si conociera la verdadera razón de su existencia. Recordó un día que le preguntó a su padre la razón por la cual estaba con su madre, él le contestó que algún día cuando encontrara a la mujer ideal, no le importaría en absoluto si es mandona, gritona, exigente o lo que sea, que él únicamente iba a tener ojos para aquella mujer y que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerla a su lado y feliz, aunque eso incluyera sacrificios de su parte.

_Esto es muy problemático. _Pensó Shikamaru.

Ahora entendía perfectamente a su padre, había encontrado a una mujer que lo hacía sentir vivo, con todo y el carácter que se cargaba, no quería cambiarla, ella era perfecta.

Pero ahora el chico tenía un nuevo problema, sabía que había cometido un error al decirle a Temari que había probado un poco de su propia medicina, pero en ese momento dejó de pensar y no estaba como para darle explicaciones a la chica por su comportamiento, así que eligió el camino fácil: molestarla.

No sería sencillo hacerle entender a Temari que ya no quería seguir peleando, así que eligió seguir un camino que no muchos elegirían, se resignó a esperar lo que ella tenía preparado para él porque él estaría dispuesto a soportar lo que fuera con tal de que ella olvidara todo lo que la hizo pasar.

Temari todavía no sabía con exactitud qué le haría a Shikamaru, pero de lo que si estaba 100% segura era que él sufriría, se arrepentiría y se le hincaría pidiéndole que todo termine, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo vivir un infierno, aunque muy dentro, sabía que lo hacía no por recuperar su dignidad sino porque el muy tonto la besó como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, pensar que ella entregó su alma en aquel beso mientras que él sólo se burlaba.

Más que enojada con Shikamaru estaba enojada con ella misma, por haber comprendido que necesitaba a ese hombre y saber que jamás sería de ella.

La carta llegó y Temari comenzó a leerla:

Temari y Shikamaru

Muchas veces no existen palabras para poder expresar lo que uno siente,

y ni siquiera nos atrevemos a mirar a la persona de frente,

en esas ocasiones un pequeño contacto puede transmitir miles de cosas,

felicidad, amor, apoyo e incluso arrepentimiento,

la clave está en saber transmitirlo,

disfruten la actividad del día que consta en un masaje,

la bolsa que viene con el sobre tiene todo lo que necesitan,

relájense y déjense llevar.

Iruka y Kakashi

Shikamaru sonrió, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Temari lo que realmente sentía, aunque sabía que ella no se iba a dejar convencer fácilmente.

_Yo comienzo. _Dijo él sin poder darle oportunidad de discutir.

Ella entró al lugar con un traje de baño puesto, se lo quitó y se recostó boca abajo, el lugar estaba lleno de velas aromáticas y música para relajar.

_Bueno. _Pensó ella. _Me dejaré hacer, ya después pensaré mi venganza._

El chico entró sin decir una sola palabra, lo que menos quería era que ella se pusiera a la defensiva, se paró al costado de Temari, se puso aceite aromático corporal en las manos y comenzó a masajear la espalda de la chica.

Temari no podía creer el poder que tenían las manos de Shikamaru, al sentirlo su cuerpo se estremeció, solo rogaba al cielo que él no se hubiera dado cuenta, cerró los ojos involuntariamente y dejó que su cuerpo disfrutara.

Poco a poco Temari fue relajándose, sentía como su mente y cuerpo estaban en total armonía, la música, la luz y todo el ambiente parecían perfectos.

Shikamaru seguía masajeando el cuerpo de su compañera, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, ella acostada con poca ropa y el tocando su piel; se moría de ganas de besar y lamer su espalda, pero sabía que ella no lo permitiría, sus manos subían y bajaban por toda la espalda, procurando no hacer mucha presión para que ella se relajara.

Cuando terminó con la espalda bajó a las piernas, sabía que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando sus manos tocaron la piel ella se tensó, y él quitó las manos para no incomodarla.

Al sentir las manos de Shikamaru sobre su pierna, Temari se excitó como nunca antes, su cuerpo reaccionó a la caricia y notó que él se detuvo.

_Continúa, por favor. _Le dijo ella tapando su cara para que no notara la vergüenza que tenía al decir esas palabras.

El chico sonrió y continuó con su labor, cuando la tocaba procuraba hacerlo con todo el respeto posible, aunque sabía que eso no podía ser del todo cierto, se moría de ganas de no solo darle un masaje, quería tocarla, besarla, lamerla y sobre todo poder amarla.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en un dilema muy grave, ahora que había aceptado estar enamorándose de ella, pensó en Sakura, ella merecía conocer la verdad y esperaba poder hacerla entender lo que estaba sucediendo con él; luego pensó en Neji, sabía que con él sería mucho más difícil, él siempre había sido sobre protector con las cosas que le pertenecen y con Temari lo era mucho más.

Pero no todo dependía de sus sentimientos, si Temari no quería estar con él entonces no tenía por qué enfrentar a Neji o incluso a Sakura.

_Demonios. _Pensó él. _Esto cada vez es más problemático._

Por su lado, Temari también estaba muy pensativa, recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado al lado de Neji, él siempre estuvo cuando ella más lo necesitaba, y empezó a sentir remordimiento, sentía que lo estaba traicionando y sabía que él nunca la perdonaría; no le perdonaría el haberse enamorado de uno de sus amigos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, una de sus amigas también saldría lastimada.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con su amiga y si mal no recordaba, durante algunas sesiones de masaje las personas se ponen muy sensibles y comienzan a llorar, y también recordó que en esos momentos lo mejor no es hacer ni decir nada y continuar con lo que se está haciendo, por lo que decidió bajar un poco más y masajear sus pies.

Temari sintió el cambio repentino, por Dios, para su mala suerte Shikamaru había encontrado un punto que ni siquiera ella sabía que existía, se olvidó por completo de las lágrimas que le salían por el problema que sabía se avecinaba y sin poderlo evitar empezó a gemir sin control, estaba sintiendo un placer enorme y no le importó nada ni nadie, simplemente que su compañero siguiera tocando sus pies de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

El chico sonrió.

Y ambos comprendieron que lo que estaba por venir no sería nada bueno, pero valdría la pena luchar por ello:

_Haré y viviré lo que sea para poder estar a tu lado. _Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, como siempre me encantaría saber sus opiniones, para mí son importantes porque así puedo saber si estoy haciendo bien las cosas y si mis ideas son buenas….

Déjenme un review, de verdad no creen que me lo merezca después de todo lo que viví??? JAJAJA, qué mala soy tratando de convencer a las personas, bueno, ya saben que pueden opinar o si quieren no lo hagan, pero espero que hayan disfrutado una buena lectura jajaja…

Los dejo muchos muchos muchos pero muchos besos!!!!!

Uchiha Em….


	17. Aviso

Hola…

Bueno, antes de poner la razón de este aviso, únicamente les informo que continuaré el fic, no lo dejaré inconcluso, únicamente les pido algo de tiempo en lo que mi mente se aclara y retomo mi vida poco a poco, como ustedes sabrán en el capítulo anterior les dije que mi padre estaba enfermo y que esa era la razón por la cual no actualizaba, bueno, mi razón es prácticamente por lo mismo, la única diferencia es que él falleció y pues me ha costado hacer muchas cosas que anteriormente me resultaban muy fáciles.

Simplemente para mí él fue el hombre más maravilloso que conocí y sé que aunque me cueste aceptarlo pues él ya no está aquí, pero me conforta saber que ya no está sufriendo y que pude estar a su lado hasta el último momento, estoy contenta por muchas cosas pero a la vez triste…

Espero poder regresar pronto y que cuando lo haga ustedes estén ahí…

Me despido jeje…

Ciao

Uchiha Em


End file.
